Roman Fox
by MadHat886
Summary: The Element Countries have been invaded by the Roman Army. Can the ninjas be able to fight against the greatest military machine the world has ever seen? If you are a fan of super powered characters, plot armor protected protagonists, and rule of cool, then this is not a fic for you. Everyone else, welcome aboard!
1. Landfall

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Landfall –

A sudden storm swept through the Land of Waves, the island was battered by the waves. The storm was nothing like any of the people of the island nation ever experience before. All day and night the storm raged howling over the island as if the storm itself was trying to sink the island itself. The waves and the rain washed through the island as the people huddled in their homes waiting for the storm to past.

The morning finally came with the storm passing the island. A dark hair woman step outside of her home by the sea wondering what kind of damage the house took during the storm. As she looks over the damage the house took during the night she saw her son standing in the doorway staring at something behind her. Turning around she saw what he was looking at, down by the beach near their home was a ship unlike any she has ever seen before.

The ship is a huge ocean going sail powered ship, but it also could be powered by massive oars. Tazuna and her son Inari look upon the massive ship, seeing beyond it are dozens of other ships. The ship main sail has a image of a eagle on it, colored red and gold for the eagle.

!

On the ship -

Standing at the helm of the ship is general Drake of an old house that has given the empire many fine soldiers since the founding. He was chosen to lead the invasion of the eastern continent. He's leading a force of legionaries 10,000 strong to create a beachhead for the floodgates of the Roman army to march through. For it's decided for the old sailing ships that were going to be scrap or sold, be used to test the land first. Then once a safe port is made the stream ships would come in. (1)

For it's in a war of attrition that the Roman empire with vast reserves and supply lines would be able to outlast just about any army. Because this modern Roman empire is much different from the old one that fell. For old Rome wasn't self sufficient enough to maintain its empire without the looting of a new land. As is often the case with a stable, growing population and economy, Rome faced the difficulties of inflation and, sometimes, too much economic growth, leading to cycles of boom and bust. Which made it the first modern city in her world, while many things were different so many would be the same. As the science of economics wouldn't be developed for a few millenia, Rome found itself unable to cope with the complexities of managing the marketplace. Since the environmental factors fueling Rome's population growth also fueled the populations of the barbarians surrounding the empire, it led to a perfect storm that gradually ate away at Rome and led to its downfall.

But then a woman appeared with a mind unlike any other. She invented a farming machine that could do the work of 10 slaves in the wheat fields that surrounded her home. Which gotten the eye of the emperor of that time and had her create the first factory to make more. Which started a revolution in technology which gave a rebirth of the Empire which became the New Roman Empire. She had insisted that what she's doing isn't magic but science, which looks for a cause for things people just label as an act of god. For when something falls out of the sky isn't a sign from god but a piece of rock. She cause a movement that replaced superstition and fear with logic and clear thinking. Now the only way the church be able to label something a sign of god is if there's no way to explain it. Which the church found hard to do as they couldn't just say a man can part the sea, when it's clear that the spot where the sea had parted is due to the tide going out. The Emperor made it clear that anyone who says that god is talking to them and them alone isn't to be trusted, as branch of the church who's leader said so. Later was shown to be nothing more then a con man who used people's blind belief to become rich, as he said that god would be please with gold being given to the church. (2)

Now after years of rebuilding the empire and retaking lost lands. It's time for conquest of a new land. With the discovery of lands across the sea, the military might of the empire began turning out soldiers and supplies. For two years as information through traders and merchants ships are gathered, the army prepared for the invasion. For the last thing the Emperor wants if to have a failed invasion because they misjudged the people of the new land or there's a plague that's spreading across that land. No once they set foot on the new land they be ready, with weapons and supplies.

Just like the Roman soldiers of old are simple in design and straight to the point. In terms of arms and armament, each legionary carried a gladius, and a rifle. The gladius is the Roman short sword, intended more for thrusting than for slashing. The rifle is the new model that replaced the bolt action one, the M1 Magnes, is a semi-automatic rifle chambered for the .30-06 rifle cartridge. Holding 8 rounds, allowing a single soldier to lay down suppression fire while others reload. They are also equipped with a triangular socket bayonet for close combat. The redesign Tower Shield which was made from layers of wood and metal, is rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield that could protect the whole body of the person using it. Could now withstand bullets and forming a shield wall gives both protection and allows the riflemen to attack from safety.

In terms of armor, they wore light but strong steel cuirasses (breastplates) over wool padding, hardened leather skirts, and heavy boots. The armor itself consisted of broad ferrous steel strips 'girth hoops' fastened to internal leather straps. The strips were arranged horizontally on the body, overlapping downwards, and they surrounded the torso in two halves, being fastened at the front and back. The upper body and shoulders were protected by additional strips 'shoulder guards' and breast and backplates. The form of the armor allowed it to be stored very compactly, since it was possible to separate it into four sections. The fitments that closed the various plate sections together (buckles, lobate hinges, hinged straps, tie-hooks, tie-rings, etc. The design of the helmet reflected their focus on slashing swordplay, as it protected the top and side of the heads, but not the face. The plumes on some of the helmets are reserved for officers as an identifier of rank.

In a formation it would be like fighting a meat grinder. But the main weakness of the Roman army was that they were only strong when they're in a formation, one on one they weren't that much stronger then other warriors. They also didn't have that much variety of attacks, but then again it worked for them for a very long time.

But with the introduction of the gun, changed all that. For new formations and attack plans have been formed around the new weapon. And they have proven time after time being effected against train warriors skilled with melee weapons. For Sparta was the first land to be taken by the new Roman Empire, their warriors were train from childhood to be warriors. But once their fighting force was slaughtered without a single lost for the Roman's made it clear that the gun is the way of the future of warfare. The gladius is only kept after being remodeled to be more of a tool that can also be used as a weapon. The hilt is designed to counteract the shock of striking a solid object and been fitted with a crossguard, allowing for better maneuverability, and defensive movements. The hilt has also been lengthen and reinforced, for superior grip and ease to wield it.

Drake climb down from the rope ladder being the first Roman soldier to step foot on the new land. He stared at the two natives a mother and her young son. They're the first ones to see what's only the first step to conquering this land known as the Element Countries.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Roman are around Civil War level tech and weapons, with some more advance techs on the side. Since ninjas have advance medical equipment, while having no idea of what a gun is. Their guns use shell casings which makes them deadly to ninjas. Because they're not single shot guns but repeating action guns, so that a ninja dodging one bullet would have to worry about the other bullets coming out of the gun after the first one. As I don't care how skill the ninja is being shot is still being shot. Anyone who has ever been shot will tell you it's not a simple thing to just pick yourself up afterwards. Those that do, it's only thanks to massive amounts of adrenalin keeping them standing on their feet, but once that fades all the pain comes down a crashing. The ninjas with drugs or chakra will be tougher to take down because of this but enough firepower will bring them down, or the bullet hitting something like their head. And it's not just one person shooting at the ninjas, but many.

So no going on in how the Roman soldiers wouldn't be able to fight the ninjas. Because, I'm not using anime logic but real life logic in how things would happen.

2 - Romans were more accepting in having different fates then many think. There were many temples of different gods before the cross fate took over. And the reason why the fate wasn't seen as a good thing when it first showed up, is because to people who have never heard about it hearing it the first time horrified many. For the followers eat the body of their god and drink their blood, making many think the followers have the taste for humans. And that the fate is like having a gun pointing to your face, you either believe in this fate or you go straight to hell, no matter how good you are in life, because of this new fate says that anyone who doesn't follow this fate goes to hell no matter what. And that's the reason why the Romans viewed the fate with distain as the other fates are more friendly compared to the new one.

!


	2. Setting Up Shop

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Setting Up Shop –

Drake walk around the city of Waves as the engineer troops repaired the buildings that had badly needed to be repaired. Boatloads of engineers marched out of the ships carrying tools and equipments onto the disrepair docks. He saw one of the supply carts handing out bags of food to the people of Waves, as they waited in line. Which were taken from Gatuo after, Drake had his soldiers take control of his tower and warehouses on the mainland. Gatuo and his men are being used as slave labor to build the fort, being built on the island. The supplies they kept are being used to help build the fort and to repair the city. Drake knew his orders and the main order is to create a safe port for the rest of the invasion to use. In less then a week they have managed to take control of a native city of this new land.

"How's the bridge?" Drake ask one of the engineers who came to him to give him updates of the projects going on around the city.

"The bridge will be completed before nightfall. We're still getting use to the machines they have and learning to use them. But through our man power we're going to finish the bridge. We're also getting builders to help us in installing electric and connect the water pipes to the city's sewer system," the engineer reported.

"Take it slow we're in no rush," Drake said as the people of Waves are grateful for the Roman's in freeing them from Gatuo's control. "I trust that the men are controlling themselves."

"Yes sir all the men are controlling themselves with the people," the engineer said.

"How's the other fort?" Drake ask.

"The fort on the mainland is going well. We're intergrading the buildings of Gatuo into the fort's layout, saving us time and resources," the engineer said.

"Good, I'm sure Governor Crocker is please with the tower?" Drake ask. As with past invasions a governor came along with the invasion to handle daily affairs and help integrate the new conquer land and its people to become apart of the empire.

"Yes she is," the engineer said. "And she's already having talks with the lord of Waves about how best to integrate with the new rule. He doesn't like the idea of becoming apart of an empire but is going along with it."

"Well he doesn't have much choice in the matter. What kind of lord allows things to get this bad in the first place," Drake ask.

"It seems that instead of having standing armies the lords of these lands hire warriors called ninjas to do their fighting. Besides a few guards the most a lord can field is a few hundred soldiers at best. Conquering this country is a simple matter by getting the lords to side with the empire," the engineer said.

"Yes they have more advance technology in some fields then us. But we clearly have the edge in weapons," Drake said.

"Yes but from what, I have heard these ninjas have strange powers they gain by using an energy called chakra," the engineer said.

"We'll see how powerful their chakra is. Remember we're Roman's we don't let superstition and fear get the better of us. These ninjas are just a problem that needs a practical solution. We dealt with magic users before and we have taken them down. The first firearms were thought of as magic wands when they first appeared. I'm sure that the men will be surprise by these ninjas but once they understand they're nothing more then people with strange powers. They will understand that they are just people and people who can bleed and die," Drake said. (1)

!

On the Mainland -

Tazuna had been traveling with the ninjas he had hired to protect him from Gatuo's men for the past couple of days. He's worried about the ninjas that have been hired to kill him, making him think of his daughter and grandson back home. What he didn't expect was a new city to be standing where Gatuo's base stood. What was a tall building surrounded by warehouses was an instant town of thousands, streets of tents and open squares piled high with supplies. Some of the tents were huge, the field hospital had gone up first, complete with prefabricated board floors. Thousands labored, digging ditches and pit latrines till the plumbing could be installed, throwing up the ramparts of earth and timber forts, and a steep beam and ditch around the whole camp. A pontoon wharf extending out into the harbor was nearly ready, and when it was the freighters could unload directly onto handcarts and wagons.

The job of the soldiers who will lived in the forts being built in Waves was to uphold law and order among the local populations. From what he has seen of some of the forts being built they would be like small towns, some would covered up to fifty-four acres of land. Inside the soldiers would have everything that they would needed, housing, food supplies, workshops, stables, offices, baths and a medical center. It be a fully functional town within the fort and a town would likely spring up outside the walls in a few months.

"This wasn't here when, I left," Tazuna said as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It wasn't?" Naruto ask as he and the other younger ninjas stared at the fort being built and the strange people building it.

"This is trouble," Kakashi said as he took in the information he could from what he's seeing. The Hokage will need to know all that he can give him. This is an army a foreign army judging from their looks and their clothing. He could see that some of them are much bigger then the average person standing around 6 foot. (2)

The fort has a donkey powered mill fueled by the grain taken from the warehouse taken from Gatuo. And a slaughter house for the animals from the farms and the animals they had brought with them, mostly pigs. An army has to eat every day and knowing that the supply train from the harbor would be hard to maintain for a large army they would have to take provisions from the surrounding land. But with the warehouses with supplies that Gatuo had they're well stock for now.

The wall is wooden but some of the walls have been replaced by cement walls. Soldiers are hard at work replacing the temporary wooden wall with a stone one that offers better protection. Look out towers have already been set up with guards on the look out on them. Kakashi could make out that there are men and women soldiers making up the army.

The camp inside the walls had an orderly layout like some of the army camps he has seen before, and the absence of stink and ordure. The smells of cooking fires, a whiff of livestock as soldiers worked around the camp drifted on the wind. Rows of small khaki-colored tents, some larger ones, for the officer quarters, that lay on the side of a small central square, in front of the main building that was Gatuo base. The buildings that were already there were integrated into the layout of the camp, with all the buildings being used for one thing or another by the soldiers. Kakashi notice that there weren't any camp followers in sight, all of the armies he has seen always had some camp followers around to maintain the camp while the army rested or waited for the battle. Then he understood that all of the soldiers here were expected to be able to maintain the camp themselves without any camp followers. And that they will be able to move at a fast speed unlike other armies that weren't ninja because they didn't had to slow down for the camp followers to catch up. And from the wooden buildings they're setting up to replace the tents they were planning on staying for awhile. (3)

"Halt," a squad of 7 soldiers shouted out as they march towards the ninja group.

"What do we do?" Sakura ask her teacher.

"Wait and see," Kakashi said not wanting to start anything till he knows more.

"Old man are you Tazuna?" the lead soldier ask.

"Yes that's me," Tazuna answers.

"I am Corporal Sacral. Your daughter ask for us to be on the look out for you. The engineers have completed your bridge ahead of the time table," the lead soldier said.

"Completed my bridge? What about Gatuo?" Tazuna ask taken aback from the sudden information.

"He and the surviving men of his group have been put to slave labor on building the fort on the island. Your daughter should be at her home and has been waiting for you to return," Sacral said.

"So much for our job," Naruto said causing Sacral to look closely at him and the other members of the group.

"Are you four ninjas?" Sacral ask.

"Yup," Naruto answers.

"You dope," Sasuke said.

"We're ninjas of the Leaf Village," Kakashi said seeing there's no point in hiding it.

"The general will want to meet with your group," Sacral said. "We will escort you to him."

"Sure," Kakashi said as this would allow him to learn about these strange soldiers. He noticed the weapons they carry, they look like spears but the blades are connected to hollow tubes.

"Wait who are you," Tazuna ask.

"We're the Legionaries of the Roman Empire. And Land of Waves is now part of the empire," Sacral answers.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The ninjas will have the advantage of their chakra but as the Roman's fight them the fear they inspired will fade. The summons are powerful but enough bullets will kill them. They're still living beings and they do bleed, so if they're shot enough times they will fall. As their size just makes them a bigger target. And unlike the Godzilla monsters they can't take the same kind of pounding as them. As in my other fic 'A Soldier From Another World' the summons and tail beast are powerful but with modern weapons they can be taken down.

2 - The average height for the Roman's is around 5'10''. Thanks to their better diet as the better farming tools and animal breeding programs on a industrial scale has lead to stronger and bigger children. While the element nations are more rural and little protein fed population. Which is why in the past most Asian races are shorter then westerns because of little protein in their diet. Since the ninjas are fed a better diet then most non ninjas they're taller and healthier.

3 - The main advantage that the Roman army has over the ninja villages is that they are better trained and have discipline that the ninjas can't match. The discipline of legionaries is absolute. In combat, they obey every order without question and if needed, will gladly sacrifice their lives if needed. The reason for this is simple: punishment for failure is severe. Legionaries that fail will be lucky if they escape with their lives. Those that fail will often be crucified or hacked to pieces by their fellow soldiers. It is also possible that the general will invoke decimation, where every tenth legionary will be beaten to death by his comrades as punishment. This is base on the real life Roman Army and this is the reason why they're the model for modern armies. Compared to the ninjas who are use to fighting one on one battles not mass fighting that the Roman army is train to fight and fight together. Which means while a ninja is fighting against one soldier another will attack from the ninja's blind spot. And the Ninjas are strike teams which aren't for fighting a regular army but get in and out before they're attack. And jutsus need to have hand signs to be done before they can be used, which won't be a free action in my fic, a soldier seeing a ninja making hand signs for a jutsu will be shot before they complete the hand signs. As more powerful the jutsu the more complex the hand signs are judging from the time it takes for them to be used in the anime. A bullet takes less time to be fired then the fastest hand signs can be made.

!


	3. Planning

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Planning –

In the yard of the still being built fort of Waves, a female commander made her way to the tents of a squad of soldiers. After the rebirth of the empire many things have changed, one of them being women being allowed to serve in the army. As it was a woman who planted the seed of the rebirth. Women in the army have proven that they're as tough as men and are able to do what it takes to get missions done. And are found in every ranking in the army. (1)

Shasti was an incredibly sexy and stately warrior who could not fail to turn heads. Radiating a commanding aura, this woman of twenty-six made them feel very much like a small child when next to her beguiling beauty. An immaculately chiseled pale face was framed by locks of hair the hue of fresh fallen snow, contrasted with cold, piecing golden eyes and full, pouty lips that took on an ashen red color. Her soft pallid hair, wondrously devoid of any evidence of either travel or battle, was tied together into a long simple braid that traveled down the base of her back. A black eye-patch graced Shasti's left eye, intricately monogrammed with golden trimming and only served to amplify rather than detract from the experienced warrior's already considerable allure. The fitted banded mail that she wore accentuated the woman's curves and familiarity with battle, whose movements were still graceful and swift despite the armor's riveted protective plates. Everything about the captain's looks and demeanor commanded admiration but that was not all. Those who had the opportunity to witness Shasti abilities with her twin sabers strapped to her back, earning her respect and esteem as one whose skills matched or exceeded even their own.

In her line of work combat has become a bit dull. With the newer guns and sniper units to take out important targets. Many combat encounters are usually just bombing a village or just starving people into submissions by sealing off an area. The warfare she craves to see only happens in stories or those new moving pictures that's catching on back in the empire. Her sword skills are great but in the ever changing world of the Roman Empire the days of sword play is over. With the new gatling guns that can be carried instead of having to mount it, made people like her unneeded. But here in this new land where guns are a unknown element, her skills would come to play. Because in close combat especially in a middle of a group of enemies, they would have to be careful not to hit one of their own by mistake. While she can hit anyone she wants. (2) It's one of the reasons why soldiers still carry a gladius. As the newer model which turn it into a slashing single edge blade, is useful as a tool rather then a weapon. (3)

As she nears the tents she sees two of the young soldiers under her command. A pair of young soldiers a woman and a man, carried a wooden crate of can foods. One thing that hasn't changed since ancient times it that an army marches on their stomachs. With the introduction of processed meat and canning, food could be kept longer before spoiling. The young woman was a dark redhead; her hair was actually closer to orange than red. There was a smug look in her olive eyes and on her rounded, peach-colored face. While the blonde man is having trouble keeping up with the young woman's pace.

"Corporal Ron are you having trouble keeping up with Sergeant Kim?" Shasti ask addressing them by their ranks.

"No," Ron grunted.

"It's a good thing you're good with the cannons," Kim said.

"What can we do for you?" Ron ask.

"The general is entertaining some ninjas," Shasti said. "And he's been planning on sending a scouting party in learning about one of the ninja villages. My unit is the one who's going to go."

"About time you have a mission since you became a Decanus," Kim said.

"Yes it is. I want you to spread the word for the unit to get ready to travel," Shasti said.

"We're on it," Ron said.

"Good and make sure they eaten first. Who knows how far we will have to go," Shasti said. Like many of the Legionaries she has fatten up on the journey across the sea. As the most reliable supply train in their eyes is around their waists.

!

In the Legion Headquarters -

General Drake treated the 4 Leaf ninjas to a meal with him. The ninjas were surprise of one of the eating utensils, the fork. He learned that the people of this land eat using sticks like the Eastern Empire of China. Drake sees the blonde kids stuffing himself with the pork chops and pork ribs. Meat it seems a luxury for only those who can afford it. Unlike back in the Empire where the introduction of factory like farms to mass breed farm animals for the demand for meat. With the factory like farms mass production of food gave raise to an increase population and many of the people who grew up afterwards are much stronger, taller, and healthier then the older generations.

"Your empire is expanding its boarders?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes we have expanded as far as we can back home without causing a war with our allies or other kingdoms. With the discovery of this land your people name the Element Countries, has gotten people excited back home. But don't think we're here to burn your village to the ground. We Romans have a long history of expanding without much bloodshed. Many rulers like the Lord of Waves agreed to join the Empire, they still rule as they have before it's just now they're apart of something bigger then they were before. Were still setting ourselves up before we can make arrangements to meet the lords of the Element nations to see if a deal can't be agreed upon," Drake explains.

"So your people won't need to fight," Kakashi said seeing how clever these Romans are. If they convince the lords of the lands to expect the rule of the Romans, then the Romans in turn wouldn't even have to fight to take over.

"Besides the fight against Gatuo's men we haven't seen any action. You see, I don't mind fighting to the death, but if there's another way, I'm willing to take it. In fact many lands that are now part of Rome had peacefully agreed to merged into the empire. And many have benefited thanks to our industrial capacity and safety that we provide. I understand that here you ninjas are sometimes hired to handle bandits. Well besides small gangs that pop up now and then our lands are bandit free," Drake said.

"Really?" Sakura ask.

"Then how do you army guys get paid?" Naruto ask thinking that they're paid like ninjas who are paid through the missions they complete. As he doesn't really know about armies.

"They aren't paid like us," Sasake said. "They're like the guards of lords."

"You can think of us in that way. You see we're a professional army, and once you sign up you serve for 25 years. A legionary's basic pay is 900 denarius, silver pieces per year. Some pay is held back for food and equipment, pension, and funeral savings. The balance is paid out roughly every three months. The pay before the industrial revolution was 300 but the pay was raised for inflation," Drake explains.

"Is being a soldier cooler then being a ninja?" Naruto ask.

"In the army you learn skills and are well taken care of. Not only do you earn money, you traveled with the legion to far off lands, and could comfortably retire after your service. Mostly the soldier's life is dull as we haven't had any real fighting for years now. We soldiers are mostly put to work in rebuilding the roads or new ones. We soldiers are the labor force called upon when a building project is needed to be built quickly. Like the bridge took us only a few days to build it," Drake said.

"Wait you're a labor force too?" Kakashi ask.

"We can't just train and train to be soldiers you know. We learned that lesson from the Spartans. They had the most grueling training from hell that we have ever seen. For you see from the very moment a Spartan male is born he is judge by an elder if he's healthy and strong enough to be a Spartan. If he isn't he would be drop down a cliff. And it just got harder from there. They were in their time the finest warrior race you could think of. For the only thing a Spartan male knows is how to be a warrior and nothing else," Drake said. (4)

"What happen to them?" Sakura ask.

"The only reason why they could maintain a warriors way of life is because they had enslaved another village to do the work needed for them to survive. And the fact that most of the boys are killed off at an early age because they couldn't survive the brutal training and their low birth rates. Left them unable to rebuild their forces after a defeat. As losing around 500 men destroyed their fighting force. Now what's left of them put up mock plays of the training and rituals that they were once famous for. Which is way since then no nation has tried to copy them as in the long term it would only lead to ruin," Drake explains seeing a twitch in the leader of the ninjas eye.

"You don't say," Kakashi said. He realized that if the Romans do indeed take over then many ninja clans would find their skills worthless. Unless they could make a living outside of being ninjas there be little use for them.

"I'm going to send a small number of my soldiers back with you. Their mission is to setup a small outpost in the Land of Fire and get in contact with the fire lord. And here's payment for this escort mission," Drake said handing Kakashi a bag of 400 silver coins.

"Thanks but I need to send a message first back to the village," Kakashi said looking over the coins. They're different from the money here but they're still made out of silver.

"Yes it has been a long journey for your group. You can stay for awhile and rest before going. One of the soldiers outside can show you where your group can stay till then," Drake said.

"Thanks for the meal," Naruto said as he follows the others out the door.

Drake waited for them to have been gone for a few minutes before getting up. He walks over to one of the side rooms and opens the door. Inside the room laying on a bed is Zabuza and next to him is Haku his young ward.

"Zabuza those ninjas are the same ones who you attack?" Drake ask.

"Yes they are," Zabuza said still recovering from his wounds. The Roman doctors aren't as skilled as the medical ninjas but they know how to treat wounds.

"Will the Leaf ninjas be any trouble?" Drake ask.

"They might as they will see you Romans as a threat to their livelihood. A ninja who has train since birth to be a ninja will have trouble in finding a new way of life. You have shown me what your weapons can do. While we're better train, it matters little. I'm skilled enough to fight off four ninjas at once, but against four of your soldiers. It would just take one lucky shot to kill me. And those cannons, being able to hit miles away, would be able to destroy a ninja village without you ever having to enter the walls. They will fight back and many will die on both sides. But unlike us you can easily rebuild from a lost on a scale that would destroy the fighting force of a ninja village," Zabuza said.

"How many ninjas are there in a village?" Drake ask.

"The most that a ninja village can field is around a 2000 at best," Haku said.

"The only power, I have seen that would give us trouble is the Genjustu you have shown me," Drake said.

"Your people can't use chakra so there be no defense against it," Haku said.

"Tell me how many runaway ninjas are there?" Drake ask.

"Why?" Zabuza ask.

"Because, I would like to hire them or any clan of ninjas who might like to join the Roman army," Drake said.

"You're going to hire ninjas and clans to fight with you?" Haku ask.

"It's one of the reasons why we're so good at expanding," Drake said. (5)

"I know some clans and ninjas who are willing to join you," Zabuza said thinking of how many people back in his village who wanted out.

"Good once you have recovered please get in contact with them. Oh yes another thing, I understand that your sword is able to dispell chakra right in any form it takes?" Drake ask.

"Yes it does," Zabuza answers.

"Then it can also dispell genjustu as well?" Drake ask again.

"Yes it can," Zabuza said realizing what Drake is getting at.

"How hard will it be to do the same to a helmet to protect it's wearer from genjustu?" Drake ask.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Roman Ranks

Private- the backbone of the legionaries.

Corporal - helps keep the lower rank soldiers in line.

Sergeant - lower rank officer is the one who leads a conturbenium of 8 soldiers.

Decanus - are legionaries who display leadership potential consistently in the field or in training. A Decanus has the authority to run small camps as well as act as a deputy for the local centurion. They command a unit of 16 soldiers.

Vexillarius - are the standard bearers that carries the vexillum, a military standard displaying the emblem of the Legion. The Vexillarius provide troops with a rallying point and morale during heated exchanges, but rarely are seen in combat.

Centurion - serve as field commanders during major operations. They are often appointed to their position through years of dedicated service and their martial prowess reflects the rigors they have endured. They command a century of 80 soldiers.

Prefect - officer in charge of keeping the fort or main camp running smoothly.

General - commands the one of the legions.

Legate - the commander of the Roman army that answers to the Emperor.

2 - That the only reason why conservation of ninjutsu fails. Because people have to be careful not to hit their own in a crowded fight. It's the reason why police and army personal don't just fire wildly when there's someone in the middle of their group. Because a misfire could kill one of their own.

3 - The new model of the gladius is that of a machete.

4 - In 'Deadliest Warrior' a Spartan beats a ninja hands down.

5 - One of the reasons why the Roman's were so good in conquering lands is that they're smart enough to get some natives to their side. Either for money or for power, people native to the new land join the Romans. The auxiliaries of the army are made up of none Roman citizens and when they're in a new land they would gather native people or tribes to join their side. And they don't just go out on the attack but try to talk people into joining them, which means there will be clans and villages who are weaker then the other villages who will join the Romans.

!


	4. Reality Ensues

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Reality Ensues –

In their quarters in the Roman camp, Kakashi sat with his team. The room is the guest room in the General's house that's been built. The building style is much different from what he's use to. There are some lights but it looks like they're still installing them and the water system. Hearing one of the soldiers who are installing the pipes saying it's not like back home, with all the lights. Made him realized that where the Romans came from electrical lights is uncommon. Or the soldier came from a place that isn't as developed as other places. Which is true around here as well. (1)

"What you kids think of the Romans?" Kakashi ask the kids. The boys have already claimed their beds while Sakura would have a room to herself.

"They're trouble," Sasake said.

"I like them," Naruto said.

"They are full of themselves but, I guess that comes from them having a good track record," Sakura said.

"And what do you think of the soldiers?" Kakashi ask.

"They got cool uniforms," Naruto said.

"Their armor looks strong and but tough to get through in a fight. But they be slower then we are. But they do have numbers on their side. They be like ants taking on something much bigger then they are. It doesn't matter how many of them are killed there are more where they came from," Sasake said.

"And those strange weapons they carry. Those hollow shafts with a spear point connected to the side. I never seen any weapon like that before," Sakura said.

"Me neither. All the soldiers carry them or what, I think is a small scale one on their belts. They do carry swords and shields but I think they're not their main weapons. Those strange shafts are," Kakashi said.

"We can take them," Sasake said.

"But aren't they trying to talk with the lords first to see if there isn't a peaceful way to expand first?" Naruto spoke up.

"Naruto is right and we did get paid to escort some soldiers to see the Fire Lord," Sakura said.

"Yes we already been paid and it would look bad if we refuse it. The fire lord will want to learn about the Roman Empire and will not think kindly of us if we tried to keep him from meeting with them. These Romans are playing smart. If they get the lords to agree to join the Empire then there be little that we of the Hidden Villages be able to do. Besides rebelling which would make us a rouge village, And villages that goes rouge will have all funding, trade, and missions be cut. We would have to make do with what we can make and supply for ourselves," Kakashi said.

"My families store imports most of our goods," Sakura said.

"Yes so you can all see were we stand," Kakashi said.

"We just be friendly with them then," Naruto said.

"Watch your steps around them. We still have no idea how powerful they are," Kakashi said.

!

Around the Roman Fort on the Mainland -

Sasori and Deidara stood on top of a tall tree that gave them a good view of the massive fort being built. They had heard rumors of a foreign army landing on the shores of Waves. Being near they decided to see if the rumors are true.

"Well this is something new," Sasori said.

"Around 5,000 or more by my guess," Deidara said.

"There's another fort on the island. We should go and see what else there is to these foreigners," Sarori said.

"Yes we should while we're here," Deidara agreed with him. Both of them disappeared as they used a speed jutsu to reach the island that's now connected to the mainland.

!

At the island fort -

Governor Crocker walk down the hallway followed by her guards to see general Drake. She find she enjoys being with him. As both of them are around the same age of their late 30s. But she kept herself fit and is a quite the eye catcher for her age group. She still has a flaming red hair of her youth and spark. General Drake on the other hand is a grizzly old soldier who started in the army as a young teen straight out of school just like his father before him. Hard tough looks that of a soldier but there are women who find those things eye catching. And the fact that with this new land to add to the empire, will make him a rich man.

The orders are to add the different lands to the empire either by peaceful means or by force. She's for going for more peaceful means like they did with Waves. The army took down Gatuo's operations, taking everything he has, giving some of the loot to the people of Waves. Mostly food and other supplies that they're in short supply of. Crocker is having the army help get the village of Waves to get back on its feet, to show the rest of the lands that there are benefits for having them around. She let the lord of Waves to keep his rule of the land but made it clear he has to answer to her now. As she pointed out that he did very little to solve the problem that plagued his land for a very long time and the people of his lands might want to over throw him.

While looting a village would gain riches, but it be only for a short term time. While having the rule of a non looted village would earn them money on the long term. They learned that from the Old Empire. But they did have a fresh batch of slaves now, being made up of Gatuo's men. They're being kept a close eye on by the soldiers as they're made to work in building the forts. And once the second wave comes they can be brought back to the empire and be sold off. Which would go to the bonuses of the soldiers who survive this invasion. (2)

"There are four ninjas from a Leaf village here," a man said appearing out of nowhere. He's dress in furs and wears a helmet made out of a stags skull.

"I heard they can use power called chakra. Is it like your magic Frank?" Crocker ask.

"Don't compared their tricks to my magic," Frank said. He's a druid who's employed with Crocker's household. Druids had a rebirth during the New Empire but didn't had the same strength as they had once before. The magic they have is mainly healing, creating barriers or placing curses. Some higher grade druids can use elements to fight for them. But most of the magic is just a light show without anything behind it. Druids are use to scare the enemy units by making ghosts appear. (3)

"Well there are more of the running around then you druids. So it must be easier to learn," Crocker said.

"Easier to learn doesn't mean better," Frank said.

"As you say," Crocker said. "Since you're here how about teleporting me to where general Drake is?"

"There no need to waste magic like that," Frank said. "He's out in the court yard with the ninjas."

"Why?" Crocker ask.

"He wants to see what skills they have," Frank answers.

!

Courtyard -

Kakashi found himself standing in the middle of the court yard to test out his fighting skills. His students are sitting at the sidelines as Drake said that while child soldiers are used, he doesn't like to see young children fighting for adults. So instead he be fighting. He's still wounded from his fight with Zabuza, but he has to make a good impression. He knows he mustn't show weakness in the face of these Romans. Make them think that even if he's weaken he's still strong enough to take the best of them.

"You'll be fighting against Jax," Drake said sitting along with some of the officers to see the skills of a ninja in action.

Kakashi eyed his foe. He's a large man who's wearing the same armor as every soldier he has seen. He's armed with a spear and a short sword. He also carries a large tower shield that could cover his whole body. Kakashi hasn't fought many people who uses shields as most of the warriors around here with two hand weapons. (4)

"The rules are simple you must stay in the courtyard. If you leave the grounds of the yard you lose the match. You also can't injure and bystanders or use any object outside either," Drake said.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Kakashi said.

"As, I am," Jax said.

"Begin," Drake said.

Kakashi threw some kunis at Jax, only for his attacks to be deflected off the shield. Kakashi used a shadow clone jutsu creating two clones of himself. Jax stood his ground defending himself with his shield eyeing the clones. One of the clones darted forward only for it to be impaled by Jax's spear. Leaving him open to the other two Kakashis. Jax acting quickly slams his shield into the Kakashi coming at his side and head butting his helmet covered head into the one in front of him. All three clones puff away.

"You're skilled," Kakashi said having seen the Samurais in action before. They're skilled enough to fight against ninjas and hard to fight even for him.

"Kakashi you lose the match," Drake said shocking the Leaf ninjas.

"Wait why?" Sakura ask.

"Because he's standing on the roof of that building," Drake pointed out as Kakashi had indeed is standing on the roof a one of the buildings that lined the yard. "He's out of the yard so he loses."

"But it was just getting good," Naruto said.

"He broke the rules," Drake said.

Kakashi was about to say something when he sense danger behind him. He jump off the roof in time as a explosion rip the roof off. Stepping out of the smoke is Sasori and Deidara who have been watching.

"You're Sasori and Deidara," Kakashi said recognizing the two ninjas.

"Yes and we're here for the 9 tail fox that's inside the blond kid in the orange jumpsuit," Sasori said.

"What?" Sasake and Sakura said as they stared at their teammate.

"We were just looking around to gather information on this foreign army but since we found one of our targets here. We decided to just take him while we're here," Deidara said.

"You and what army?" Naruto shouted out.

"Since you ask," Sasori said as he summons his puppets in the likeness of himself. Dozens of his puppets now filled the yard.

"Kids get out of here, I hold them off," Kakashi shouted. He knows he's no match for them but he can hold them back long enough for the kids to escape.

"Hold it right there," Drake said holding one of those small tube like weapons in his hand. Around him alerted by the bomb blast are dozens of soldiers all carrying those strange weapons.

"You think you and your army can beat us?" Sasori chuckles.

"We're strong enough to take on a hidden village just the two of us," Deidara adds.

"Really?" Drake ask in surprise as he looks towards Kakashi.

"They're S rank ninjas you're no match for them," Kakashi said walking backwards keeping his eyes on the two ninjas in front of him till he's side by side with Drake.

"This isn't none of my bossiness but you two made it when you bomb one of my buildings," Drake said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Deidara smirks.

"Neither do you," Drake said firing his handgun into Deidara's face.

Deidara's body jerk as all six bullets slam and exited his head. His body felling backwards. Sasori face was in shock seeing his partner killed so easily. The soldiers around Drake all open fire on Sasori and his puppets. Some of the soldiers carried the new mobile gatling guns that needed a sling over the shoulder for a soldier to carry easily, other carried repeating rifles. Sasori and his puppets broke apart as the storm of bullets destroyed them, having never been made to withstand the force of heavy firepower from guns. The only living part of Sasori's body was also struck by the bullets killing him. All that's left were piles of broken puppet parts. (5)

"S rank ninjas?" Drake ask a shock Kakashi whose staring at the slaughter in disbelief. As were his three students.

"Yes they were," Kakashi said seeing the strange weapons that the Roman's carry are capable of doing.

"Well then, I don't see any real problems in dealing with ninjas then," Drake said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Romans do have indoor plumbing and electrical lights but only in some areas. As in the early days of the industrial revolution only major cities and towns have power. While indoor plumbing is common place thing.

2 - Slavery in the New Roman Empire is much the same as the old system. There are ways to become a slave, one is by committing a crime, another is a way to pay off your dept if you can't pay it. Another is when an upraising or new land is taken takes place and is put down, the surviving people are sold as slaves. Another is being born as a slave. The slave system of Rome is harsh but nothing compared to what came later. As the old system of slavery only had two major slave revolts, while what came later in the New World had a bakers dozens. Slavery is normal thing in Rome as their values is completely different from modern ones.

The laws that came into being during the Old Empire like in real life, in general were treated better during the empire than during the Republic. The laws prevent inhumane treatment of slaves and later in the Empire slaves were even allowed to take their masters to court. Slaves were not necessarily condemned to lifelong service, they could be emancipated. Manumission could occur in several ways, they could buy their freedom from their owner, the owner could release a slave from service upon the master's death, or the owner could choose to willingly free the slave while he was still alive, perhaps as a reward for good service. Former slaves are freemen. Those who are made into slaves for crimes usually don't get their freedom.

3 - The Romans have magic users but they're rare as it takes even longer for magic users to learn how to be able to use magic then being able to use chakra. And the Romans proved that even magic users can't stand up to their might. Magic users use chakra but in a completely different way then to jutus users. Magic drains the user of their energy. The more they use it the longer it takes for them to recover. Druids can use attack spells from fireballs to lightning. They can also create golems to fight for them but only high level druids are able to do this. Druids in the army are usually held back to use to treat the wounded or to scare enemies into giving up.

Magic isn't used much because of one important fact. Besides learning to use magic a user must follow a very precise instructions and use just the right ingredients. Casting a spell is less like pulling a trigger and more like baking a cake. Magic is like the Doctor Who's foes the Carrionites who can bend the world around them, as long as they know the right words to do so. Which is why finding someone who can use magic is rare, since in the new Roman Empire there's little that machines can't do that only magic can.

4 - When, I think about it. Not many weapon using fighting styles in Japan uses shields to fight with. The armors that, I have seen don't include a shield.

5 - Sasori and Deidara like many anime and manga village are proud of their fighting skills. Thinking that because of that they can take on anyone. Which left them totally expose when they step into a fight with the Roman when they had no idea of the weapons that they use or how powerful they are. In my fic ninjas can move at super speed, but unless they use a speed jutsu they will still be hit by a bullet. And all members of the Akatsuki can be killed by gun fire, some will just take a bit longer to kill then others.

!


	5. Clean Up

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Clean Up –

The Leaf ninjas stood by as they watch the Roman soldiers gathered up the bodies of the two S rank ninjas. The Roman seem to be very interested in the puppet bodies of Sasori puppets. They were all in a state of shock for Sasake and Sakura in learning that the demon fox is sealed inside of Naruto. But all of them are more in shock seeing weapons that are powerful enough to kill even the strongest ninja. (1)

"So these are the two who killed those soldiers," a voice said getting the ninjas attention. Turning they saw a man with a bald head and a trimmed beard.

"They killed some soldiers?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes we found a group of 8 soldiers dead. They were training in melee weaponry when one of them spotted those two. They tried to catch them but all got killed. Then, I'm guessing they spotted the kid with the demon sealed inside of him and thinking we're all that easy to fight. Decided to take him by force," the soldiers said.

"So that's why they thought they could take you Romans," Kakashi said having been wondering why two S rank nins even if they spotted a important target would just show themselves like that. But since they killed a group of soldiers before hand who only used melee weapons. They thought the rest would be the same.

"Sorry about those soldiers," Naruto said wondering how his two teammates think of him now.

"They fought well but aren't trained to fight like Jax is. After all, I trained him myself," the soldier said.

"You trained him?" Kakashi ask.

"I'm Kratos the trainer in melee fighting. It's a dying art form since guns been introduce to the battlefield. I trained my body and mind for years becoming one of the best melee fighters in the empire. Winning fights during games, taking on the best across the empire. But it's a hollow victory. For my skills do come in handy during close combat but as you saw for yourself how pointless that is in the end. All the training and hard won battles those two ninjas must have gone through became useless. It's a mockery that a recruit on their first day of training, if given a gun can kill a master weapons master. But that's how the empire works now," Kratos said. (2)

"Really?" Kakashi ask.

"Fighting skills against weapons that can kill you miles away, made our kind of skills all but useless. During the last of the warring days during the taking of the Northern lands of ice and snow, home of a race of warriors called Vikings. They were the last hold out in using melee weapons and arrows, during the rebirth of the empire. All the other tribes had already fallen all but them. The only reason we even bothered with them is the fact they raided Roman villages close to the sea. The Romans of that time fought a long and hard war with them, mostly because of the brutal weather and harder land. They're better warriors then they were but the Romans of that time had the guns. The last chief of the Vikings wrote during the fall of his fortress seeing the Romans guns slaughtering his warriors. 'Blowing everything away. An overwhelming force that can't be opposed. An ominous and brutal force, stripping your honor and pride in an instant. This is the sneer of the valkyries.' After that everyone knew the time of armies fighting face to face was over. Everyone had to change their fighting styles and warfare. And that was over 200 years ago, our weapons are now much more powerful then the guns they had back then," Kratos said.

"How powerful?" Sakura ask.

"We use to have dragons ranging from the size of horses to those the size of whales which could shallow groups of people whole," Kratos said. (3)

"Use too?" Sasake ask.

"All but for the horse size ones which have been tamed as mounts all other dragons are gone," Kratos said.

"You hunted all of them?" Kakashi ask as killing a dragon is hard even using a summon. Especially the big ones which can reach the size of the biggest summons. Which made him realized that if they have weapons that can kill dragons then how would a summon stand up against them.

"Yup or they're hiding but there hasn't been any sighting of a big dragon for more then 200 years," Kratos said as he took his leave of them.

"Kakashi does Naruto really have the demon fox sealed inside of him?" Sakura ask.

"Yes, I do," Naruto said.

"A demon you say?" a new voice ask.

Turning the Leaf nins saw Frank and Crocker.

"A real demon or does it mean something else here?" Crocker ask.

"I sense a powerful present inside of him," Frank said. "I have heard of sealing rituals before but this is the first time seeing someone used a human to use to be a seal."

"You done sealings?" Naruto ask.

"No Frank hasn't," Crocker said. "The demons we did have we have killed as sealing them only delays things."

"Wait you killed demons?" Kakashi ask.

"Most of them were sealed into objects like a statue. We simply unsealed them one at a time. At the bottom of a deep pit with big guns surrounding it all pointing downwards at the demon. Once unsealed the big demons made big targets for our guns. It took awhile to kill them as some of them regenerated their bodies. But they reached the point where they couldn't regenerated anymore and just died," Crocker said. (4)

"You can do that?" Naruto ask.

"It worked for us," Crocker said.

"Ah Governor Crocker it's nice to see you," Drake said.

"Governor?" Sasake ask.

"Yes the new Governor of Waves," Crocker said.

"Kakashi, I would like you to join me and Crocker in my office. I wish to talk to you about a relationship between us and your village," Drake said.

"Relationship between us?" Kakashi ask.

"You saw yourself that our weapons can kill S rank ninjas easily. But after this and word gets out that the ninjas won't be kind enough to stand in front of us like that. Or be caught by surprise as they were," Drake said.

"We want to avoid having battles over nothing. So we're going to try to get as many villages and lords to see what benefits of becoming apart of the empire," Crocker said. "Make no mistake about us trying to avoid fighting as a sign of weakness. We merely see having a intact village better then having one that has to be rebuilt."

"I see. Kids keep yourselves out of trouble," Kakashi said following the two.

Leaving Naruto alone with his two teammates who now know he has a demon sealed inside of him.

"What's your name?" Frank ask having remained behind.

"Sakura," she said.

"Not you the boy," Frank said.

"Sasake," he answers.

"Him," Frank said pointing to Naruto.

"Naruto," he said.

"Naruto, I need you to come with me," Frank said.

"Why?" Naruto ask.

"I want to see if there's a way for me to transfer the demon inside of you into another object," Frank said.

"You can do that?" Naruto ask.

"I need to look around my books to see if, I have it. There hasn't been a need for sealing demons since all the ones we had are dead," Drake said.

"Sure," Naruto said walking with the druid, followed by his two teammates who are still unsure what to feel about him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – This fic works on the same logic as the comic, 'The Boys'. It doesn't matter that the ninjas have powers and are mostly superhumans. The Romans have weapons that make all the ninjas skills and hard training worthless. Like it happens in real life. Another fic that shows how modern weapons make a big difference is 'Operation: Naruto » by Sentai-Rider Fan'. Shows what happens when modern soldiers with modern weapons end up in Naruto's world.

For those who still don't get it. This is a deconstruction fic of how being a ninja means only another ninja can beat them. Or that guns are useless against them. Using a jutsu that makes your body glow with power just makes targeting them easier. A ninja who can destroy mountains takes years to be replaced while a Roman soldier is replaceable. If it takes hundred of soldiers to kill one powerful ninja, the Romans are willing to do so. As the ninja will run out of gas long before Roman's run out of bodies. I write fic like these because, I'm just tried of reading one fic after another where being a ninja means being unbeatable to anything that isn't a ninja.

2 - It is Kratos who is just like his God of War counterpart but he was born in the wrong time. He's a relic of a bygone era where strength is shown through power. But being born in a world where his talents aren't needed anymore and where someone who he can easily kill in the God of War world, can easily do the same to him with a gun. Kratos is as skilled of a warrior he was in God of War just without the powers blessed by the gods.

3 - Since the Romans share the same world as Naruto does. They will have mythical beast like dragons around.

4 - The Roman's versions of the tailed beast who took the form of Greek monsters are all dead. As, I don't care how powerful they are, because when they were unsealed they found themselves at the bottom of a pit and being hit by the Roman's big guns. Because even if they can regenerate their bodies, they would reach a limit where they can't heal anymore. And being immortal doesn't mean you can't die, the tail beasts and summons are like the gods in God of War. They can take punishment that can kill lesser beings a hundred times over, but they will reach the point where they will die.

!


	6. Down The Road

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Down the Road –

Naruto walk along side with his team as they walk along side with the Romans who are coming with them. It's a wagon train of carts going down the road. There are 80 Romans with them, ranging form soldiers to engineers. A young blonde hair engineer name Winry Rockbell caught their interest as she came along to take care of the soldiers with prosthetic limbs that can move around like it's flesh and blood. The limbs are called Hephaestus named after an old god of theirs. Many soldiers have inbuilt weapons in their Hephaestus from blades to guns. The Hephaestus limbs are also much stronger and tougher then flesh and bones, allowing a soldier to punch through a human body with ease.

Naruto thought back to the lab of the druid, Frank. In his lab he look through all of his books on sealing magic as he calls it. He explains while he uses the same energy as they do, his way is more powerful but is much harder to use then theirs. He couldn't just do hand signs as they do but has to use chanting and get items just to do a simple spell. Which he explains why there aren't that many of people like him left.

After going through all of his books he did discovered a way to reseal the demon fox into another object. But the ritual is for resealing a demon into another object not a living body, then there's also the fact the seal is completely different from what he's use to. So Frank has no idea how the two different seals would work together. He also said the ingredients he needs for the new sealing can only be found back where he came from. He also said if he could get his hands on a paper with how the sealing is done it would help him. Frank told him if he wanted to, once he gotten his hands on a sealing scroll he can comeback, and sail off for Rome.

It made Naruto wonder if going to Rome would be better then just staying in a village that doesn't mean anything to him. The reason he stayed was because there was no other place for him to go. He was place into the ninja school when he was old enough and was told being a ninja is the greatest thing in the world. But now he's been offered a new start away from the Element Countries, where he could live his own life.

"Something on your mind Naruto?" Kakashi ask.

"Did you hear about what happen with the Druid?" Naruto asks.

"Yes," Kakashi said hearing about it from Sasake and Sakura.

"I'm thinking of taking up his offer," Naruto said.

"Naruto it just could be a way to learn about our village or using the fox," Kakashi said.

"What reason would they need or want to? It's clear that their weapons can kill ninjas easily and what Frank said their versions of the tail beasts are all dead," Naruto said bluntly.

"That maybe but they might still want it," Kakashi said.

"Maybe as a display," Naruto said. "That wouldn't need the fox for anything else."

"Naruto what about your dream?" Kakashi ask.

"Maybe it's time for me to have a fresh start someplace else. Where people don't think of me as the fox," Naruto said.

"Naruto people do care for you," Kakashi said.

"You're only saying that because you want me to stay in a village that only sees me as a demon. Sakura and Sasake are scared of me now because they learned of the fox," Naruto said.

Kakashi was lost in thought. With Naruto as he is now, he just might leave to join the Romans. And with that the village would lose the power of the fox. The Hokage would need to know this once they get back to the village.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Even if the tail beasts are made out of energy they can still be killed. Like how gods in Percy Jackson and the Olympians can be killed off for good. Their energy bodies once killed becomes too wide spread for them to ever reformed. The tail beasts have never been killed with anything that isn't chakra base in some way. They're like that videogame enemy that will kill on coming back to life unless you kill it in a special way. In this case the tail beasts will just keep on coming back to life as long as chakra is used to kill them. Because chakra is the only thing that can kill them the tail beasts would always come back to life. But muggle weaponry on the other hand can kill them off for good.

The Element Nations have been killing the tail beasts with chakra that allows them to come back to life. Like killing a videogame enemy that will always come back to life if you kill it with magic. You simply kill the enemy with a sword. This is what the Romans did with their demons, they simply killed them with muggle weapons that isn't chakra base in anyway to destroy them for good. With the energy that made up their bodies spreading out and without chakra that was used against them to kill them to give them enough of a charge to reform their bodies. They just stay dead for good. Because they don't have the change needed to reformed on their own. The demons are very arrogant because up till the Romans came up with using cannons to kill them, that they never had to worry about dying for real.

Besides just because they're made out of energy doesn't mean they're forever, energy can be destroyed by using it all up or spreading it to the point it just fades away. It's basic science which many people who write fiction don't remember and you people who write to me saying that because the tail beasts are energy beings they can't be destroyed. It's like how lightning hitting the sea doesn't fry everything in it. Because the lightning's energy just becomes too wide spread to effect everything, but the things in the danger zone where the energy first hits. Or when you're far enough away from a laser beam that can cut through tank armor, that it's as powerful as a flashlight. Energy isn't forever it will always will reach the point where there's nothing left, killing a demon beast over and over again. It will reach the point where it will just run out of energy, and plot armor or drama saving plots don't work. And being energy beings doesn't keep them from being killed in other fictions, like how even energy beings like the Endless of the energy beings in Marvel can be killed off. And many of the energy beings there are way more powerful then any of the tail beasts.

This fic is mostly about how arrogant the ninjas and demons are in thinking because of their super powers that they can't be beaten by anything other then another demon or ninja. Till someone comes in and starts shooting at them. Because, I took up 'Pskotic Addiction's Challenge' of showing that normal humans are tough enough to fight against ninjas and demons, who will not be protected thanks to plot armor or drama saving things. If you don't like fics where muggles are shown to be able to fight against rule of cool, and plot armor protects all, then don't read this fic then.

Like what I did in my other fic Watchman, when Roschach and the Outlaws began kicking the crap out of the martial art fighters because unlike them, they don't have anything against using guns. The ninjas can kill the commanders but they will still be left with an army of Romans with a clear line of who's next in the leadership role. And will just press forward killing as many ninjas as the can find, burning villages which hides ninjas, arresting anyone who helps a ninja. The Romans did that in real life which made it hard for rebels to find support from other settlements knowing what the Romans will do if they helped them.

!


	7. Stone Death

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Stone Death –

Shasti commander of the Roman's station in the Leaf Village, stood in front of the council that leads the village. She's more interested in the old man, the Hokage who is the strongest of the ninjas, as the leader of all villages are. It reminds her of her history lessons of the barbarian chiefs where some of them, became their village leader by the will of might. Her men are waiting outside the gate of the village. Which made no sense to her why it's called a hidden village when everyone knows where it is.

"As the commander of this party of Romans, I wish to open relationship with your Fire Lord and your village," Shasti said.

"We will open relationships with the Roman Empire and will contact the Fire Lord to visit the village to see you," the Hokage said.

"Yes we don't want to impose ourselves on him," Shasti said as she wants to make a good impression on the Fire Lord.

"You and your soldiers can make camp on the plain near the forest of death," the Hokage said.

"My soldiers won't cause trouble," Shasti said.

"There's also another matter. You know about the demon fox sealed inside Naruto," the Hokage said.

"Yes and we're surprise as you people didn't just kill it and have it be over with," Shasti said.

"The demon can't be killed, it will always raise again," one of the elders said.

"So your demons can comeback to life no matter what? Well maybe you're just not trying hard enough to kill them. All the demons we dealt with would regenerate their bodies when they're killed. But we just kept at it till they stop coming back," Shasti said.

"Wait their bodies regenerate? When the tail demons die their bodies disappear before reappearing elsewhere," an elder said.

"Oh so you guys don't just have a body that you could just keep on killing till it's dead for good," Shasti said.

"Yes they don't leave a body when they die. They're beings of energy and can't be destroyed," the Hokage explains.

"There were two demons like that, and they're both gone," Shasti said.

"How?" the Hokage ask as the other members of the council want to know too.

"Simple we simply sealed them into statues and then broke the statues into thousands of pieces. You see the only way for them to be free is for the statues to be put back together, if even a piece is missing they can't ever be freed from the pieces of statues. And that's never going to happen as the pieces of the statues were drop into the middle of the ocean," Shasti said. (1)

"You got rid of demons that way?" Hokage ask.

"Which begs the question. Why seal the demon into Naruto in the first place?" Shasti ask.

"We don't have any seals that can seal demons into non living objects," the Hokage said.

"Well then we can reseal the demon into a statue for you," Shasti said.

"No that won't be needed," the Hokage said.

"That's up to Naruto to decide," Shasti said. "After all his life is what we're talking about."

"The village comes first," one council member said.

"Oh really," Shasti said eyeing the people in front of her. "I do hope you people aren't abusing him, thinking he's the demon. We Romans know the difference between someone holding a demon inside of them to one being controlled by said demon."

"Naruto is well taking care of," the Hokage said.

"I'll ask him myself," Shasti said. "He is quite friendly once, I began to talk to him. He's had a lot of questions of what's life like in Rome and what it's like being in the army."

"You're planning on using him against us," one of the council members shouted.

"Use him? Whatever for? We're not enemies, unless you people think we are. I did learned that you people once recover a body of a ninja from another village would cut the body open to learn all you can, from the diet to the chakra the ninja uses. We Romans have no need for things," Shasti said.

"So you people only have numbers on your side," one of the council members said.

"Yes we do, because in the end it doesn't matter who has the most skilled warriors, but the one with the most numbers and the will to fight. We exchanged skills for numbers, as I understand that ninjas have to be train from early childhood to become a ninja. A soldier takes about 6 months to a year to be trained to fight. And the simple fact is that we have weapons that can kill even a S rank ninja," Shasti explains.

"Yes you people killed two of the most powerful S rank ninjas in the countries," Hokage said seeing the picture of what an army of soldiers with guns be able to do to any Hidden Village.

"Don't worry we're under orders not to start anything. But please remember we always finish what has started one way or another," Shasti said leaving the room.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – As in Gargoyles once the statue that the demon is sealed in, they can only be released when all the pieces are joined together. So they're dead as they can't reform on their own. And even if one of the pieces is found, it's as useless as a dragon ball without the other dragon balls. And have any of you ever tried to put a statue back together when it has been smash to thousands of pieces? It has to have all the pieces as even a grain of sand is missing the unsealing won't work.

There for those of you who say that energy beings can't be killed. The tail beasts are going to be killed like the Gargoyles who were smash to pieces while they were stone. And all the pieces of the statues have to be put together. If someone can shift through all the rocks and sand at the bottom of the ocean. And like it happens in real life rocks get worn away at the bottom of the sea so, anyone will have to also gather all the dust of the rocks as well, from the water of the seas. So there the tail beasts can be killed off, as being smash to pieces is death for the Gargoyles. I didn't kill them like I wanted to, but gave them a worse fate then death instead.

!


	8. An Old Foe

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

An Old Foe –

Drake stood in his office as he sat with governor Crocker. They're with Frank who's been researching the scrolls with jutsus on them, that Gatuo had in his safe. From what he can see his magic is more powerful then any jutsu it's just that it takes longer for him to use it. He is helped in his research by Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza is completely healed thanks to Frank healing his body.

"The demon beasts are made of pure energy and can't be killed only be contained," Zabuza said.

"Reminds me of Typhon and his mate, Echidna unlike their children whenever they died their remains would fade away only for them to reappear later," Crocker said.

"Those were your tail beasts?" Haku ask.

"Yes and while your's are just over grown animals, ours were real monsters. We manage to either contain them or kill them. But as long as Typhon and Echidna were alive we kept on having to fight monsters. Till we figured out a way to stop them for good. Magic users sealed them into statues and then we broke the statues to pieces," Drake said.

"Wouldn't that have weaken the seal?" Haku ask.

"No it doesn't. For each fragment of the statue becomes a smaller seal, with the energy of the beasts seal within powering the seal. If the fox is sealed within a statue, its own power would fuel the seal. Only if the seal is whole will the seal can be open. Like ripping a book to pieces, only when you gather and piece together all the pieces would it be a book again. Same thing goes with our kind of sealing. The Roman way is to make things last," Frank explains. (1)

"And if that doesn't work?" Haku ask.

"I just have to cast the spell of Bond Breaking. It's a spell that is very costly to cast but the target struck by the spell will break apart. For you see even if the demons are made out of pure energy, their energy still needs something to bond it together to take shape. Like a block of ice that melts into water, the Bond Breaking causes the bond that holds the energy being together to break apart. The spell has been tested on lesser demons and proven very effected in destroying them. Even if the beast still is alive there be nothing it could do as its body can't be put back together again on its own. As one would find oneself helpless if their body falls to pieces and the only part you can control is your eyes. Or use a teleportation spell using a mirror on the demon, sending the demon teleporting at several different mirrors at once. Since the demon isn't completely there are any time, it be trap forever being teleported to several mirrors at once, unable to even think of a plan to escape," Frank explains again.

"You people plan things out," Zabuza said.

"We been around for over 2 thousands, and have seen just about everything. We know how to deal with beasts. We haven't lasted this long without knowing how to handle ourselves with unknown elements," Crocker said.

"Which would make the hidden villages not needed anymore," Zabuza said.

"We always can use spies and assassins," Drake said.

"And chakra enhanced soldiers will make the army stronger," Crocker said.

"It's not as easy as that. In every village children are scan to see if they be able to use chakra. The children with high levels are the ones chosen to be ninjas as it's just easier to train them. Clans will press their children into schools even if they don't have a high level of control. It's a matter of family honor," Zabuza said.

"My son is the first in generations to turn his back on the family trade of joining the army. But I never forced him to join just because of family honor," Drake said.

"What did you're son get into then?" Zabuza ask.

"He runs a food canning company," Drake said.

"He does?" Zabuza ask.

"And he's one of the riches men in Rome thanks to that," Drake said.

"He is?" Zabuza ask.

"His company provide the rations for the army," Drake said then he turns his attention to the corner of the room.

Everyone in the room turn to see what Drake is looking at, and they saw someone had sneaked into the room. He's a big, burly man, dress in a green color leather vest and green pants. He wore a gasmask covering his face, and carried a number of blades on him. But it's his main weapon that got their attention. Hanging on his belt is a meat cleaver that has been rebuilt, blade made of a strong alloy, lengthening and reinforcement of the hilt, for superior grip and ease of wielding.

"Butcher what are you doing here?" Zabuza gasp seeing the ninja butcher in person.

No one knows who he is, or where he came from, only he knows his past. He appeared during the last ninja war, fighting for whoever pays him. He proved himself time after time of being able to kill ninjas no matter how skilled they are. The only target he has failed to kill was the 4th Hokage of the Leaf village. After the war he just disappeared as he had appeared. But every so often he would appear and kill some ninjas. Before fading away in the shadows. (2)

"I came to see the army with the weapons that can easily kill, two members of Akatsuki," Butcher said.

"Zabuza who is this man?" Crocker ask.

"I'm the ninja butcher, the Butcher," the Butcher said as he walks towards the table. "I always kill my targets with one exception."

"Well if you're here to kill. You'll find me much different from fighting a ninja," Drake said.

"I'm not here to kill just here to look around. After all, after those two fools thought you Romans would be no trouble to deal with let themselves be killed like that," Butcher said.

"You on the other hand won't kindly stand in front of a firing squad will you," Crocker said.

"There's no way outside using a speed jutsu to dodge a bullet coming right at you. One can still can make sure they're not in the line of sight of the gun as you call it. Those guns more than levels the field. I must say while ninjas have all those fantastic powers, but you Romans have inventiveness and are much better at being bastards," Butcher said.

"Tell me Butcher would you be willing to work with us?" Drake ask.

"Work with you?" Butcher said.

"It pays well, if you join the pay will be 50 gold Aureus half now half later. You'll also be paid the normal wage of a soldier when their service ends of 1600 silver denarius," Crocker said.

"And how much is a silver denarius worth?" Butcher ask.

"Back in the empire a 3 denaris can cover one for about 4 days for basic needs," Crocker explains.

"What what's the value of the coins?" Butcher ask.

"A aureu is worth 100, denarius, and a denarius is worth 100 Toil or copper coins," Crocker explains. (3)

"I can see that you Romans are here to stay. Many villages will fight back as they see you here as a threat to their way of life. Tell me what's the size of your army?" Butcher ask.

"The standing army is around 500,000 and we can call in reserves if needed. And the current number of people living in the empire is around 50 million," Drake answers.

"You have that many people?" Zabuza ask, realizing how overmatched the Element Countries are. Unless the ninja village somehow cause the will and morel for the invasion to break. It be like trying to stop the tide from coming in.

"Well then, I'll work with you Romans then. After all, I never did like how ninjas think their skills make them unbeatable," Butcher said.

"Wait aren't you a ninja?" Haku ask.

"Of course not. I'm a killer," Butcher said.

!

Leaf Village -

Shasti look over the camp grounds, seeing if there's anything that needs to be done. She found the camp in ship shape. It's a tent city of 80 soldiers, as there be no need for them to cut down the trees. There are a few shacks, here and there but it's mostly a tent city. The camp is protected by barbwire fences and has several towers. They already caught more then a couple of ninjas trying to get in close.

Shasti then noticed a square rock just outside the edge of the camp. She walks over to the rock and lifts up the cardboard box painted to look like a rock off of three small kids. The kids gave a scream and ran off. Saying over how their cover has been blown. Shasti lets out a sigh as she walks back into the camp.

"This is going to be interesting," Kim said as she walks up to her commanding officer, with Ron right behind her.

"They really should just ask if they can come into the camp. I don't understand why they're all trying to sneak in," Ron said.

"They want to learn about us," Shasti said. "Word has already spread about us having weapons that can easily kill even the strongest of ninjas. It gives us an edge over them."

"Yeah since they can use those jutsus," Ron said.

"Oh Ron it's just like magic. And if we can deal with magic users than we can deal with them," Kim said.

"Remember, I want all weapons to be accounted for at all times. I don't want to learn about a missing weapon unaccounted for," Shasti said.

"All weapons have already been checked. One in the morning and one at night," Kim said.

"Good can't have them falling into the wrong hands," Shasti said.

"When is the Fire Lord coming?" Kim ask.

"He'll be here in about two weeks," Shasti answers.

"And we can give him a good show," Ron said.

"Also has Naruto shown up yet?" Shasti ask.

"No he hasn't," Kim said as she had spent time with him during the travel to here.

"Why?" Ron ask.

"Naruto seems to be the black sheep of the village from what, I managed to get out of him. If we remain friendly with him. He just might join us," Shasti said.

"Wouldn't the village try to get him back or kill him?" Kim ask.

"If they do attack us and it's after we made a treaty with the Fire Lord. We will be in all our rights to defend ourselves against the Leaf Village," Shasti said.

"Aren't we trying to avoid a fight?" Kim ask.

"We are but hearing what his life is like. I would like to show them the same kindness they have shown him," Shasti said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The origin story reveals the tail beasts are fragments of Life Energy from a truly massive eldritch abomination. The one who defeated it severed the beast's chakra into nine parts and then imposed the image of a beast on each fragment, likely so they wouldn't merge of their own will.

With this in the manga itself. How hard would it be for someone to figure out how to break each of the beasts smaller fragments, but only for the fragments to be sealed in pieces of stone that was once a statue. Since it happen with the big beast, it would be easier to do the same with the smaller and much weaker tail beasts. And the more pieces the statues is in the weaker the tail beast gets as it's being is spread among each piece. It's in the manga so no telling me it can't be done as that's how the tail beasts were born.

And the teleportation trap would work. As Doomsday was trap in four teleporters, with him being teleported to each of them at the same time, so he would never be more than 25 percent integrated and thus unable to think of a plan to escape.

2 - Butcher is the Naruto world's version of Deathstroke who is the ninja world's assassin/mercenary. Which means he can fight and hold his own against anyone in the ninja world. As Deathstroke can hold his own against just about anyone in the DC world.

3 - The New Roman currency works like in Dragon Age games. It's just easier for me without having to going into accounting to figure out the values of the coins.

!


	9. The Fall

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Fall –

Naruto lay back on his bed of his small apartment. For the last couple of days since he and his team had returned he's been just staying inside when his team didn't had a job to do. He's been thinking of what his life would be like if he just left everything and went on a ship to the empire. There he could finally be rid of the demon sealed inside of him. And he couldn't think of a good reason for him to stay. He has no family, he's been living alone since he could remember. He doesn't have any friends only teammates as none have ever tried even trying to get to know him.

He's been hanging out in the Roman camp as unlike other ninjas, he just walk into the camp instead of trying to sneak in. He's been learning all he can about the empire from the soldiers. He learned that that have something called a radio that plays music or radio shows. They have a portable machine that can play music, called a phonograph that plays prerecorded music. The Roman are very advance in many things while less advance in others. One thing they're very interested in is the medical equipment. Without the need to look through a body to learn about how a other ninja body works. They never advance as quickly in medical equipment as the Element nations did.

He also found the food they have with them good. He eats noodles all the time wasn't just because he likes them, but because it's one of the few things he could get to eat. None of the places that serve food would allow him to eat their food. But at the Roman camp even if they all knew he has a demon inside of him, it just didn't matter to them. He's just Naruto to them and nothing else. The camp cook took a liking to him as he didn't complain about his cooking. He likes the potatoes and corn the cook serves at the mess hall. They're a new kind of food brought over from a whole landmass that the Roman's now control.

"Naruto are you home?" Kakashi voice shouted as he knocks on the door.

"What do you want?" Naruto ask loud enough for him to hear.

"The Hokage wants to meet with you," Kakashi said.

"I'll be there," Naruto said.

!

At the Roman Camp -

Shasti is in the armory, a newly built wooden buildings in the camp. There are no windows and the only source of light is the electrical lights being powered by the stream powered generator they had brought along. Some of the soldiers are working on a power line to connect to the village power grid. They already gotten the outhouses all setup, as having running water would be nice but they're not going to be staying that long.

Inside the armory with her is Dutchie who's in charge of keeping stock of the weapons. He's an extremely muscular and big dark skinned man who wields a massive peppermill crank gun that's as large and heavy as he is. (1) The peppermill is hand chanked letting out a volley of bullets that can tear just about anything to pieces. It's such a massive weapon that he uses it as a club smashing anyone who gets in its way. It uses the same bullets that heavy machine guns use, giving it greater firepower then the new light gatling guns.

"Are all weapons accounted for?" Shasti ask.

"Yes all of them," Dutchie said working on a work desk doing some work on some guns. Shasti eyed the guns on the desk wondering when they're going to be using them.

The Broadsider, standard issue sidearm a semi-automatic pistol. It doesn't use the heavier rounds of a six shooter, but makes it up by fire rate and a larger ammo clip.

The Zeus Cannon, a powerful shoulder mounted gun. That fires a rocket propelled grenade. Use on the field to take out strong holds and groups of enemies. Few targets can stand being hit by it, when they do it just means the target needs to be hit more.

A double barrel shotgun that has been modified with a double revolver mechanism. Allowing the gun to fire six shots before reloading.

A volley gun that fires explosive shells. It's a hand held mortar when fire power is needed. The shells aren't as heavy or powerful as the normal mortars. But makes it up by being able to be move around quickly on the battlefield.

"We can't have any of them disappearing on us. Not at this early stage," Shasti said.

"I seen those ninjas jumping around on buildings. Kind of reminds me of the monkeys in the jungles," Dutchie said.

"They are stronger thanks to the chakra they pump into their bodies. But being stronger means nothing compared to sheer firepower. It just means we just have to hit them harder," Shasti said.

She turns to the leather armor laid out on a table. It's made out of a fireproof leather and fabric, with large leather pauldrons and boots. The head is a simple welding mask which entirely covers the whole head. However, the most immediately obvious aspect of the armor is the glowing red metal machinery that is attached to their arms and back. The Torch armor makes the wearer a walking firestorm. The hoses connected to the arms, fires Greek Fire, that can burn even on water. The suit has a cooling system built into it, to keep them safe from their own fire. The armor has been tested by using it near lava and the wearers don't even feel the heat. (2)

"The Torch suit is ready. I still don't see why we even brought that thing. Sure it's awesome, but impractical. Sure it's great for psychological warfare but really," Dutchie said.

"Well the suit was originally designed for the Fire Fighters and for others who work with fire to wear," Shasti said. "Besides having a weapon like this will help us. Besides incase we need to fight against the Leaf Ninjas, I would think they would find it hard to fight this fire, since I'm guessing they never have to deal with Greek Fire before. They will try to fight the blaze with water jutsus before they find out that water spread the flames. And it be useful to deal with the summons, since unless they can take the heat, being sprayed with flaming gel will take care just about any summon beast."

"We can just use a sling to toss glass bottles," Dutchie said.

"We can but since we already have it, we should use it," Shasti said.

"Hey Shasti!" the camps cook, Frank shouted as he came into the armory holding a ball in his hands. He's an overweight man who lost his leg during a raid a couple of years ago. He stayed in the army by becoming a cook. He could have replaced his peg leg with a Hephaestus, but didn't want to as it's very painful.

"What is it this time?" Shasti ask.

"Your pet keeps trying to get into my kitchen," Frank said tossing the ball to her.

"What again?" Shasti said as the ball unfolded revealing a small armored animal.

"That armadillo always trying to get something to eat," Dutchie said.

"Well Tanker is always running around," Shasti said as she petted her pet.

"I could always make him into a meal," Frank said.

"Now, now you know that armadillo meat is gluey like horse meat," Shasti said.

"And eating them is a poor man's meal like lobster," Dutchie said.

"I like lobster. Besides why pay more for food when something cheaper is right there. Just to show that you can afford it," Shasti said. (3)

"Good point," Dutchie admitted.

"Tanker just gave me an idea," Shasti said. "If animal summons is common around here, it would mean there would be animal summons from different lands."

"Figure out a way to summon animals that aren't found around here?" Frank ask.

"From what, I heard the strongest summon of the Leaf Village is a huge red Toad. Just think if a toad is that powerful, then how powerful would a Rhino summon would be," Shasti said. (4)

!

At the Hokage Office -

"I'm here," Naruto said as he stood in front of the Hokage.

"Naruto, I have been getting reports that you have been spending much of your free time in the Roman camp," the Hokage said.

"It's the only place that doesn't treat me as the demon," Naruto said flatly.

"Naruto you can't be thinking of joining them. Think of the village," the Hokage said.

"A village that only sees me as the fox. If, I join them they could be able to get rid of the fox," Naruto said.

"Naruto they could be lying," the Hokage said.

"Or they're telling the truth and you're just worried that you'll lose a weapon," Naruto said.

"Naruto I don't think of you as a weapon," the Hokage said.

"Besides everyone now knows I have the demon sealed inside of me and my teammates are scared of me. So why shouldn't I just quite and have the demon be rip free of me?" Naruto ask.

"You know what will happen. You will become a missing ninja and be hunted down," the Hokage said.

"So what, I been hunted down by angry mobs for years now. And you read the reports of how powerful the Roman's weapons are. You really want to fight against them. Sure you can kill the commanders of the army, but the army is trained to be able to fight without a leader. And they can lose numbers that would wipe out all ninjas in every village and still have the numbers to rebuilt their army," Naruto explains.

"Things will get better for you," the Hokage said.

"Yes it will. When, I leave this place," Naruto said as he left the room.

"Kakashi," the Hokage said as said ninja appeared in the room.

"Yes?" Kakashi ask.

"I want you to get Sakura and Sasake to start treating Naruto better. And the top mission for all ninja is to stop any attacks on Naruto. We can't lose him to these Romans. They're already been fighting off people who have been attacking him," the Hokage said.

"The Fire Lord is already on his way here. It look bad for us if we suddenly attack the Romans for defending one of our own," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi do these Roman really have the power to defeat us?" the Hokage ask.

"They do and more then that. Seen how they train and while unarmed we ninjas have the upper hand. They simply have more bodies to throw into a fight then we do. Even with me being wounded during that duel, the soldier, I fought is very skilled. But the trainer of that soldier told me, that kind of fighting is all but dead. The guns make that kind of fighting useless as the melee attacker would be dead before they get close enough to use their weapon. While we can use speed and shadows against them, it would just slow them down before they just overwhelm us in sheer weight of numbers," Kakashi explains.

"I feared that," the Hokage said. "If it comes to war, Naruto and the others with the tail beast sealed within them. Will be our greatest weapon to fight the Romans. If they remain loyal that is."

"It be bad for us if during a battle, Naruto suddenly switch sides," Kakashi said.

"Which is why we need to regain his trust and loyalty to the village," the Hokage said.

"Easier said then done," Kakashi said as that's a long hard road for the village to get Naruto to remain loyal.

"That it is," the Hokage admitted.

!

Akatsuki HQ -

The HQ of the Akatsuki is in ruins as the Roman army went on an all out attack. The Romans thanks to missing ninja with weapon sealing scrolls had quickly carried their heavy weapons to surround the stronghold before the Akastuki knew they what hit them. While the members of Akatsuki would have been able to hold out against the Romans, the Romans had a countermeasure to them. Butcher the ninja butcher is with the 500 Romans in the attack.

Butcher knew some jutsus never learned some of the advance ones that he could have easily learned. For one simple reason. He had discovered a jutsu that disables all others, no matter how powerful. Only ninjas with blood jutsus pasted on through generations are the only ones not effected. All others had to fight only being able to rely on their fighting skills and chakra that enhances their bodies. And only one ninja proved to be able to fight Butcher to a stand still when he goes all out. (5)

Butcher had lured all the members of Akatsuki who are in the base at the time out in the open. As he had set off bombs that caved in their base, forcing the members to get out into the open. The members were all there besides, Itachi and Kisame who were still away on another mission. Even with most of their jutsus disable thanks to Butcher they still believed that with their numbers and skills they could kill Butcher. Butcher fought them all awhile luring them into the spot that Romans had setup to launch their surprise attack. The spot is at the bottom of a tree covered hill in a clearing.

Obito and Madara both attack Butcher head on while the other members watch for an opening. Like everyone else both of them are heavily wounded. Madara had tried to active his immortal jutsu but found it to be disable. And his blood limit is useless against Butcher as, he can't be effected by any kind of mind jutsu.

"Not bad, Madara but you and your little group are still going to die," Butcher said, blocking every strike with his meat cleavers.

"I don't know why you suddenly decide to attack us but you're not going to leave here alive," Obito said.

Then he and the other members of Akatsuki froze as the hill behind Butcher lit up like fireworks. The cannons the Romans setup all open fire at once, launching a storm of grapeshot into the clearing.

"That's my line," Butcher said as he used a speed jutsu to escape leaving the Akatsuki members to be hit by the surprise attack.

The Akatsuki members didn't even managed to let out a scream as the grapeshot tore through their bodies. Followed by sniper fire all aiming at the down Akatsuki member's bodies. Taking headshots if the angle allowed it. Followed by mortar shells of poison gas to make sure they're not going to get up again. (6)

"Once the gas is clear take off their heads," Drake shouted to his soldiers.

"How long does that gas last?" Butcher ask as poison gas is one reason why he always wears a gas mask. While he has built up a immunity to most poisons by injecting himself with diluted poisons and venoms. Doesn't mean poison gas doesn't make it hard to breath. (7)

"Not long 10 minutes at the most," Drake said. "The problem with poison gas that wind and weather has to be taken into account before using it. And making sure that the gas doesn't last too long."

"Had problems with it before?" Butcher ask.

"The first time poison gas was used, it was on a enemy city. The plan was to gas the city and then once the gas faded march into the city. But the gas took months to fade away and the foothold the city would have given us was lost. And there was the time because of a strong wind the gas killed the Roman army that used it. Which is why we don't like using it. As it's too hard to use in the heat of battle," Drake answers.

"Same reason why ninas don't like using it either," Butcher said.

"Tell me Butcher what will the reaction the villages will have once news comes out about the deaths of the Akatsuki?" Drake ask.

"That and I'm working with you. They're going to be scared out of their minds, once they realize what you Romans are able to do," Butcher said.

"Good," Drake said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Roman empire isn't a misogynists or have anything against race. As it was a woman who saved the empire from falling, allowing women to enter the work force and high office. As for race the Romans have no problems with other races as they see any people who aren't Romans as barbarians. But with the empire having expanded many races now are part of the empire. And without any history of looking down upon a person because of the color of their skin, its common to see people of different colors working low to high ranking jobs. As it was in the real life Roman empire, as during the empire days there was nothing against mixing blood, and once you became a citizenship you have all the rights as anyone else in the empire.

2 - The suit is like the real suits people wear to be able to stand near lava which would cause just about anything to burst into flames by the heat alone. The weapons are base on Bioshock, which the Roman's have worked out all the design flaws and other flaws that the weapons would have in real life. They're also as tough as a AK-47 as they can be left in a puddle of mud for months and still be usable. Plus the Roman's had their industrial revolution over 200 years ago. Like the ninjas, some of their tech fields is advance while in other fields lacking. Like how they have Fullmetal like replacement limbs. Their tech just went into another field then what the Element nations have. Which they will take and make it their own. As this is one reason why the Romans did so well, is that they're not above taking in ideas that come from someone else.

And the main reason why they have some very advance tech while lacking in others. Is the same reason why the ninjas have advance medical equipment and computer monitors while having no TV or cars. Just because as the person who wrote the manga, put those tech in while not giving other things, is to give the ninjas a reason to even have a reason to exist in the first place. Besides would you pay a ninja to safely transport you to another city by walking for a couple of days. Or get into your car or a bus?

3 - Lobster use to be known as a poor mans food. As they were once only eaten by people who were that desperate for food. Before it became a gourmet food item like fish eggs.

4 - I figure that the reason there aren't any elephant or rhino summon. Is that the Element countries don't have those animals. So the ninjas don't even know those summons are around because they never seen those animals before. And if snakes, frogs, and slugs can be giants than how big would something that was already big to begin with would be?

5 - Butcher can disable jutsus for a couple of hours once he uses his jutsu that disables them. While ninjas without blood limits can still strengthen their bodies with chakra, it still means they have to fight against Butcher without any kind of jutsu. And Butcher is Naruto's world Deathstroke and anyone who reads the comics knows that he can hold his own against just about anyone. And the ninjas of Naruto's world use jutsus more then fighting skills. The reason why people with that kind of power isn't often shown is that it's a game breaking power. Unless once the one who lost their power still is tough enough to fight without powers. And most of the ninjas of Naurto's world put too much into learning jutsus then learning to fight without them. Like a magic user who finds themselves unable to use their magic.

6 - There's a good reason why prison gas isn't used anymore. As while it's very good at killing, it's just too good at killing as any sudden wind change would blow the gas back at you.

7 - This is truth in television as you can build up a immunity to poisons and venoms. Like how snake handlers and bee keepers aren't effect as much to their animal's poisons.

!


	10. Never Saw It

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Never Saw It –

"You're putting too much effort," Shasti said as she blocks each of Naruto's blows. She's giving Naruto lessons in sword play using training swords. The training swords are much heavier then the combat swords, as they have strengthen the sword user's arms.

"Well you're the one using two swords," Naruto said as he grips his sword as he stops his attack.

"You should use a shield," Shasti said.

"A big tower shield?" Naruto ask. The Tower shields are made out of a heavy alloy called Titanium. It's strong enough to block bullets and small bombs. They use in in just about everything. (1)

"No a small fighting shield since you're a fast on their feet type. But remember sword play isn't a real needed skill. Well not at my level, as while, I once managed to deflect a bullet shot at me, it's something that, I didn't think could work," Shasti said.

"You deflected a bullet?" Naruto ask.

"It was during a raid on a supply train. A bandit fired a bullet at my face, I had my sword in my hand at the time. I reacted swinging my sword in front of me, and somehow managed to hit the side of the bullet. I duck out of the way as he fired the rest of his bullets at me. Do not try to deflect a bullet like, I did just to show you can. It's like catching a bullet with your hand. You just might, I do mean might be able to do it but don't take a chance when there's no need," Shasti said. (2)

"Hey Naruto you should train with me in learning how to fight with a gun," Kim said having watched the training with Ron.

"Or how about working with the big guns," Ron said as he works well with the cannons.

"No thanks with the cannons," Naruto said to Ron then he turned to Kim. "But don't you just aim and shoot?"

"Yes you do but during the heat of battle, you need to be trained to be able to fight without succumbing to panic fire. I have seen soldiers fire wildly in a blind panic with an enemy standing a few feet away without being able to hit them. I train by hunting wild game, to be able to take aim on a moving target," Kim told him.

"Or by hitting clay disk," Shasti said.

"We learned how to hit moving targets at the school," Naruto said.

"But let me guess they didn't try that hard to teach you did they?" Kim ask.

"No they didn't," Naruto said.

A shout of pain got everyone's attention as Shino held his hand that was bitten by Tanker the armadillo. Shino was hiding underneath some target dummies, when Tanker smelling the bugs inside of him went and bit his hand. With him are Kiba and Hinata who were hiding underneath with him.

"I was wondering when you kids were going to show yourselves," Shasti said.

"You knew we were there?" Kiba ask.

"I was born in a part of the empire where hunters still are able to track animals by the smallest imprint of the animal. I learned from my grandfather how to track and see signs that others wouldn't notice. I can tell what species, sex, its age, how fast it is traveling, whether it is alone or with another animal, its physical condition, whether and on what it is feeding, and the time of day the animal passed by. Tracking you ninjas is the same as tracking an animal for me," Shasti answers. (3)

"Wow," Kiba said as his dog Akamaru as well as the other clan dogs do most of the tracking for his clan.

"And the rest of you can come out now," Shasti said as she scans the area.

Coming out from their hiding places are the rest of the rookies along with their teachers. As well as Gai and his team, who had tagged along. Once they learned that Naruto was learning how to fight from the Romans they were all interested in learning what kind of training it is.

"Trying to see how we Romans fight?" Shasti ask all of them.

"Can you blame us?" Kakashi said as he stood with the older ninjas.

"I'm just showing him a thing or two. Besides basic training is a lot different from what, I'm showing Naruto. If Naruto wants to join he could always join the army when he's older. I even write a letter of recordation for him," Shasti said.

"Trying to get Naruto to leave the village?" Kurenai ask.

"Why not? It's not like there's anyone there that is worth it," Naruto said.

"Really now aren't you the one who dream of being the Hokage?" Asuma ask.

"I have a new dream now and it's away from you people who only think of me as the fox," Naruto said.

"Naruto we're your friends," Ino said remembering what Kurenai said about trying to get Naruto to remain loyal to the village.

"No you're not, none of you are," Naruto said then he turns to Shasti. "I'll be at the mess hall."

"See you later," Shasti said as Naruto walks off.

"Why are you trying to get him to turn his back on his village?" Kakashi ask.

"Well as you can see by eating here instead of your village. Naruto doesn't have to worry about having his food being edible, even with Frank's cooking, if it would be poisoned or tampered with, if it would be stolen from him, or if he would enjoy it. He didn't know when his next meal would come from. Many times he would have to get by eating the bugs and rats that infested his apartment just to survive day to day," Shasti said listing things off from the top of her head.

"Naruto did that?" Hinata said horrified as the rest of the children. The adults all look away in shamed.

"It's the reason why he's shorter then the rest of you kids. Daphne the camp's doctor, he's suffering from malnourishment. We're fixing that by actually giving him real food to eat," Shasti said.

"And you people think he would remain loyal to a place that makes him live like that?" Kim ask.

"That's just asking for him to turn on you," Ron adds.

"And have any of you seen where he's force to live?" Shasti ask them.

"No," Sakura said.

"I drop in on his apartment to see him after, I met with the council. The door's lock was broken so, I check to see if he was okay. I checked the bedroom first. The bedroom was clean, saved for rumpled sheets, but was almost as bare as a bone. Above the bed hung a flag with the Konoha leaf symbol on it, and next to the bed there was a small, ratty side table that held an alarm clock that looked as if it had been put together from spare parts, which was the truth."

"Next was the bathroom that was also clean, but it was clear that it was in desperate need of repair. The pipes were rusting, the tiling cracked, and the caulking crumbling. The small kitchen was even worse. The counters were clean, but cracked, misshapen, and off-level. The floor had tiles that had come apart from the others, causing dangerous sharp points. A single table stood in the room, chipped, stained, and with one leg broken."

The living room held only a strained mat and a crate, with a bookself with books that were picked up from the trash. The wallpaper was peeling, and the ceiling water-stained. The carpet looked as if someone had taken a knife to it, padding sticking out of the various openings in the material. Everything inside the apartment looks as someone had been trying to keep everything clean but couldn't maintain it."

"That's when I quickly realized with horror that the reason why everything was in disrepair was because only Naruto had been living here and that he's been trying to keep everything clean ever since he was left there by himself. All of this time he's been living in that decaying apartment all by himself trying to live in it. Having to do all of the cleaning, repairing, and cooking by himself as a child who was barely six years old at the time. It was no wonder he acted like a child all of the time, before meeting us because when he should have been acting like one he was trying to be an adult," Shasti explains in great detail.

"In plays and stories, I have read. That's a very good reason for a revenge story if, I ever heard one," Ron said.

"Now even if you people try to show kindness to him. There's no way he ever accept it. It's been used on him too many times before," Kim said.

"There's still time to make it up to him," Gai said.

"You're on the losing side. My side has done nothing to him but treated him like a normal kid. While you people only saw him as the demon your 4th Hokage sealed within him," Shasti said.

"The 4th Hokage wished for the village to see him as a hero," Kakashi said.

"And what a great job you people have done with that. Why that fool thought you people would follow with his wishes it beyond me. His son will be much safer with us then you people," Shasti said.

"The 4th is his father?" Ino said as shock went through all the ninjas.

"That's what, I figure as Naruto looks like a younger version of him. His face is on that mountain for all to see. Anyone who doesn't just see him for the demon can see the likeness," Shasti said as she points to the 4th's stone face. "Did you people never saw it?"

"They do look alike," Neji said as he looks at the 4th's face and compared it to Naruto's face.

"You people are fools," Ron said.

"You're greatest hero trusted you people to look after his son. Which you have made his life hell. This will look very badly for you people," Kim said.

"And I already sent a message back to our main base. The word is going to spread," Shasti said to the horror of the older ninjas who knew what that will mean. While the younger ninjas are all wondering if the 4th Hokage is really Naruto's father.

!

At the Hokage Tower -

"Butcher used that jutsu disabling jutsu of his. While the chakra still flows through the body, unless one has a blood limit it's trap inside the body. Then he lead them into a ambush the Roman's setup. They hit the Akatsuki with cannon fire, followed by riddling their bodies with bullets, then hitting them with poison gas. Then to make sure they're dead the Romans cut off their heads," Jiraiya said reporting to his old teacher. Once he heard about the slaughter he went to the Land of Waves to find out if the rumors are true. He saw the heads of the Akatsuki members killed in the attack, preserved in glass jars, with preserving fluids.

"Is it really Butcher?" the Hokage ask.

"He's the one who told me how the Akatsuki were killed," Jiraiya said remembering his encounter with his old foe. "He's now working with the Romans. And you know very well what that means for us."

"With Butcher to cancel out or jutsus we will have to fight the Romans head to head. We can't fight them on their terms, they will slaughter us," the Hokage said.

"Only way, I can see us being able to beat them. Is by getting all the hidden villages to band together to fight them together," Jiraiya said.

"Easier said than done. With Butcher having joined the Roman's I fear some villages will see it as a reason to join them. If even Butcher decided to join the Romans rather then fighting them, shows which side is going to win," the Hokage said.

"What about the Romans that are here?" Jiraiya ask.

"They're here to meet with the Fire Lord. He'll be here by tomorrow, Shasti the commanding officer is going to try to get the Fire Lord to willingly join the Roman empire. We can't make a move against them till then. Any attack would be seen as an act of war," the Hokage said.

"If they do than they won't have to fight us. Because we are the military force for the Land of Fire, if we were to attack it would make us a rouge village," Jiraiya said seeing how smart the Roman's are playing.

"They have been doing this kind of thing since they began building their empire. They know exactly what cards to play," the Hokage said.

"What about Naruto? Surely he be able to turn the tide for us if it comes to battle," Jiraiya said.

"The Romans are trying to get him to switch sides," the Hokage answers.

"What!" Jiraiya shouted. "How can he switch sides, what about his friends and the village that sees him as a hero?"

"If you have acted like his grandfather you would know what his life is like," the Hokage said.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya ask.

"He's not seen as a hero. But as the demon," the Hokage said to the horror of Jiraiya.

!

At the Roman HQ -

Butcher is with Frank the druid as they work together. Butcher had recovered the scroll containing the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. The limit of the technique is that it can only bring back to life those who have been killed or have died, as long as there's a body to go back to. Which is why he has asked Frank to use his magic to help him.

"For this magic to work, I will need something of those two's bodies to use to create a body," Frank said.

"The spell will create a new body for them right?" Butcher ask.

"Yes I can make two new bodies. Normally this spell is used to make a copy as soul infusions have never lasted more then a hour before the body breaks apart. It's used to find out who's the one who kill the person that's been brought back," Frank said. (4)

"You need something of theirs to bring them back right?" Butcher ask.

"Yes a piece of their real bodies to do so, blood, bones, hair," Frank said listing them off.

"Looks like my collection is going to come in handy then," Butcher said.

"Collection?" Frank ask.

"Yes you see, I have a tracking jutsu that allows me to know where my target is. The times that, I have to chase after someone who managed to escape me. I use the jutsu that homes on in on them. I just need a piece of their bodies to use. I mainly used whatever body part, I cut off or the blood on my blade. The last time, I fought both of them I rip some of their hair off in our fight. I was planning on using it to track them down, before I heard about their deaths. I kept their hair as a keepsake of that pair in a scrapbook," Butcher said.

"But it will take awhile for me to get everything ready, as least two days. I have to mix everything just right or it won't work," Frank said.

"I waited this long, I can wait a couple of days," Butcher said.

!

Land of Fire -

A line of soldiers waited as the camp's cook with some helpers served them their ration. Naruto is helping in the field kitchen as he gotten to like learning how to make his own meals. He also gain a taste for bacon as it's an important food staple because it has lots of fat, salt and protein, and could keep for a long time without spoiling thanks to the curing process used to make it. And Frank the cook showed him how to make a sandwich. (5)

"Naruto chop those potatoes up," Frank shout to him. Clouds of steam pouring off open topped, fifty-five gallon cook pot, of a stew of meat, vegetables and marrow bones, seasoned with a dash of salt. Frank crack some eggs into the stew to add more flavor.

"Right," Naruto said grabbing the basket of peeled potatoes he has been peeling. He walk over to a table with a cutting board and began chopping them.

"It's always the same soup. It's just plain water with hunks of rotten bread floating in it. What I wouldn't give to eat some real food," a soldier said.

"This joint's philosophy is 'quantity over quality'. I mean, yeah it fills you up and all, but it tastes like garbage," another said washing down the meal with some soda. (6)

"All there is to eat here is that thin broth and moldy bread. We soldiers don't live like the aristocrats," said a soldier who saw how nobles lived and ate as she has been to a noble house hold to help guard the place during a party.

"It doesn't taste too great, but it keeps your belly full. Oh well. Ever since that last blow to the head, all I can taste is color anyways," another said taking a bit of his ration.

"It's not so bad," a woman said as she digs into her meal.

"I can't believe you. You gulp that slop down as if it were a gourmet meal," a soldier said watching the woman globing down her meal.

"Gods, this food makes me sick. Gotta eat it, though. Gotta put met on my bones. No one likes a soldier who looks like a stiff wind could carry them away," a man said.

"If only this food tasted half as good as it smells," another adds.

"Ack! What's in this soup? Did someone confuse a cooking pot with a chamber pot? How do they eat this garbage?" a soldier said to another.

"Look at those maniacs pound their food down. We have to water everything down so we'll have enough to go around. And then they have the nerve to complain that it's bland!" a kitchen helper said to a woman as she serves the soldiers waiting in line.

"At least you guys get to eat 3 meals a day," Naruto said as he give the bowl of chop potatoes to Frank.

"Hear that you people should feel lucky," Frank shouted to the soldiers as he dumps the potatoes into the stew pot. He stirs the stew a bit before scooping out a bowl full and hands it to Naruto. "Here kid go and eat."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he walks over to an empty spot at the mess table. He grabs a loaf of bread, an apple, and a cup of grape flavored soda.

Sitting down, Naruto began to eat his meal. Since he started staying more and more in the Roman camp he's been eating better then he ever had in his life. Sitting in a crowded mess tent, being surrounded by people from a different land. He felt more connected to them then he ever did back in the village. Because they only saw him as a kid and nothing else.

He knows that one of the reasons the Romans are treating him like this is because if he switch sides they wouldn't have to deal with the powers of a demon. And even if he does have the demon rip out of him, he would have to find a way to make a living in strange land. He could join the army when he gets older, but since he was trained to be only a ninja there wouldn't be much use for his skills there. He would likely find himself working in one of those factories he was told about. But it's still a better place for him then staying in a place that only sees him as a weapon and a demon. Because it be a life for him where no one would ever look at him thinking he's a demon, he just be another face in the crowd. And maybe he'll find something that he never had but always wanted. A family that loves him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Romans were very skilled in alloys, as some alloys they created have lasted up to this time. And without a fall they only gotten better. They have figured out how to mass produce titanium like how today it's easy to mass produce steel. The titanium is of a different makeup but is stronger, since the Roman's been working with it for over a hundred years. How did they figured out how to mass produce titanium? They just did. As a tribe in South America figured out a way to work with platinum which is hard to work with even with modern tools. How they did it is lost to history as the Spanish Conquistadors work all the tribe members to death in search for gold. So just go with it.

2 - Deflecting a bullet by hitting the side with something made out of metal like in some fiction. The thinking is sound but you should never try it in real life.

3 - It's a rare skill nowadays but there are people who can track animals and people that good.

4 - The Druids magic can bring a person back to life. First they create a copy of their body, then used another spell to infuse the soul into the new body. As long as there's a body, which has to be created using a piece of the real body to do so. And it doesn't matter how long the person has been dead, as long as there's a piece of the original body to use. But it has never lasted more then an hour before the body is broken apart. Which makes bringing back the person back to life is to find out if they know who killed them. Or if the person has information. And if the person is really who they are pasted down in stories. The spells are costly and hard to find items so it's not used often.

5 - Sandwiches are a completely unknown to the Element Countries, as they have buns instead. And a bun is a piece of bread with other foodstuff in it, it's completely different from a actual sandwich.

6 - The first drinkable glass of soda was made by Joseph Priestley, a minister, philosopher and friend of Benjamin Franklin. In 1767, Priestley lived in Leeds, England, right next door to a brewery - which you might think sounds wonderfully convenient, but actually means that most things in your house end up smelling of yeast and malt - although, if you've ever been to Leeds, you'll know your clothes smelling of yeast pretty much makes you posh. Actually, in Leeds, clothes pretty much make you posh. Priestley was given permission to perform scientific experiments above the vats in the brewery - a flagrant violation of modern health codes, but apparently not frowned upon at the time. He found that when he held a bowl of water above the brewery gases (which he claled "fixed air"), they infused the water, making it bubbly. Priestley excitedly shared his new beverage with his friends, but he didn't realize (or didn't care about) its money-making potential. The creation of soft drinks would have to wait for future (and more "financially motivated") innovators.

The Roman's in my fic discovered it added flavors to it and started the soda craze. As soda last a long time in glass bottles. The Roman's are around Civil War era tech but their tech is much different as there's electrical power, full metal like replacement body parts. The main power is stream but they're also looking into other fuels as well. Remember different world so it's not exactly like the Civil War era tech, as Romans did have a steam engine but it was more like a lava lamp then a tool. Till someone got the idea to use it to power a machine. And since they have trade with China which used rockets as a weapon, the Romans took the idea and made some changes to it and made it their own. The Roman trade network brought together the goods, the skills and the languages from India to Britain and from the Baltic to Sahara. So they will have some tech that one wouldn't see in Civil War era as their empire never fell apart. The Civil War era tech is just the baseline of what the normal Roman lives, while those living in major trade ports and cities enjoy more steam punk level tech. As you wouldn't find an advance computer factory in a rural setting, but in a place where all the items needed to make a computer can easily be ship to.

!


	11. Meeting with the Fire Lord

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Meeting with the Fire Lord –

The Fire Lord finally arrived in the Leaf village. He wanted to meet with the Roman commander, Shasti and see some of the marvels of the empire. The Hokage knows what kind of man the Fire Lord is, he has a fickle and indecisive nature and is easily swayed in his decisions through biases as well as external influences. When situations call for fast, important decisions, he makes his advisers do the whole work: the one who convinces him most is the "winner". If he decides that the Land of Fire will join the empire then there's nothing that the Leaf Village be able to do about it.

Shasti and six of the soldiers under her command came along with her baring gifts. Each of the soldiers carried a chest between them as they entered the room the Fire Lord is waiting for them. The Hokage wishes to be in the room, but the Fire Lord wanted to be alone with Shasti. He could only watch as the six soldiers walk out of the room and waited outside along with the Fire Lord's guards.

"Tell me your empire is a vast one?" the Fire Lord ask.

"Yes as you can see here," Shasti said as she shows him a map of the known world. There are 8 large landmasses on the map, the color red took up much of the lands. There's a large blue spot on the map west of the empire, a Yellow one taking up the space between them, and orange one taking up the northern parts. On the land mass across an ocean the upper landmass is red while the lower one is green. The rest of the land masses are colored with different colors.

"The red is the parts of the world your empire controls?" the Fire Lord ask.

"Yes as you can see there are other empires and other kingdoms. We haven't had a major war in years and the other kingdoms and empires are happy to keep the peace as trade is booming between our lands," Shasti said.

"And where is the Element countries?" the Fire Lord ask.

"It's here," Shasti said as he points to a uncolored land mass in the middle of a vast ocean. It sits between the red and green colored landmass and the blue one with islands. "We only recently discovered this land, about 10 years ago. We been getting ready to make this land apart of our great empire."

"You people have been getting ready for this for 10 years?" the Fire Lord ask.

"Yes we Roman's of the new Empire learned to not to just jump into things without having everything ready first. One of our past rulers took over too much land at once for the empire at the time to maintain it. Think of it as being throw a large number of balls, too much at once will cause you to drop everything, while doing it one at a time allows you to hold more," Shasti said.

"And how advance is your empire?" the Fire Lord ask as he saw how small the Element Countries are compared to the rest of the world.

"Some areas are more developed then others. In rural areas we're going what we can to bring power and indoor plumbing. Most people there enjoy a simple way of life and those who don't head for more advance areas. In large settlements and trade ports, is the place to see the latest machines and inventions. Land travel have been largely been replaced by train travel, which are just like the ones in the Land of Snow. The trains connect to just about every settlement we have as well connecting us to another countries. While, I admit like in the medical field your land is more advance, we're more advance in other fields," Shasti said.

"As, I can see," the Fire Lord said looking at the gun case containing a six shooter, bullets, and the tools to maintain it. He looks over a sword also been given to him. The metal is light and strong.

"The sword is made out of an alloy called titanium. It's been around since the old empire but till about a 100 years ago when the first smelter was made that could mass produce the alloy. Since then we have been making just about everything out of titanium," Shasti said. (1)

"If I join the Land of Fire under the rule of the empire. What will that mean for me and my people?" the Fire Lord ask.

"You still rule your country as you have done before. It's just that you answer to someone above you. Your land will pay taxes to the empire and will follow the same laws. Some laws can be change if they need to be change. And for people who are criminals some will be sold into slavery. In exchange soldiers will be station around your land that will handle for free the bandits and keep law and order. Trade from the empire will also be shipped in, along with machines that will make life easier. New ideas will come in and teachings, who knows someone in your land might be another great person who ideas change the world," Shasti said.

"Great Person?" the Fire Lord ask.

"Yes a Great Person is someone who changed the world around them. We give the title to a person who's ideas makes the world take another step towards the future. We Roman's have taken the idea of Ms. Padway to advance our civilization. Anything that keeps our civilization from going forward is to be toss away. Will it be a faith that says it's evil or go against the will of its god, to a person of a different race, or they're man or female. We toss all that away and have been advancing our civilization since her days. Ms. Padway is the one who showed us how to advance ourselves," Shasti explains. (2)

"I see," the Fire Lord said.

"You can think about our offer. And feel free to keep the gifts," Shasti said. The four chests contain luxury items, clothing, jewels, weapons, and the last chest contains several bars of gold.

"Yes, I do thank you for these fine gifts," the Fire Lord said. "I understand you soldiers are quite strong and these guns of yours easily allows you to kill even members of the Akatsuki. But how strong are you fighting without your guns?"

"A contest?" Shasti ask.

"Yes a contest. If your soldiers can defeat lets say 7 ninjas of my choosing. The side with the most wins will be the winner of this contest," the Fire Lord suggested.

"I will find 7 soldiers to fight against the ninjas. And just to be fair my soldiers won't be using any guns to fight, as long as the ninjas don't use any animals or summons to fight with them," Shasti said.

"It's a deal," the Fire Lord said.

"There's also another matter. There's the son of the 4th Hokage that, I want to talk to you about," Shasti said.

"Wait the 4th Hokage had a son?" the Fire Lord ask.

"You didn't know? Surely the 3rd Hokage would have told you that the 4th Hokage sealed the demon fox into his son. And with his dying breath ask that his son would be seen as a hero. But instead he's been starved, beaten, and seen as the demon sealed within him," Shasti said seeing an opening that she can use.

No he haven't. Please tell me all that you know," the Fire Lord said taking a deep interest with what she has to say.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Interesting fact when caretakers replaced a metal piece on a Roman stone ruin, the metal they used to replace the alloy the Roman's made. Started to rust and couldn't take the weight of the stone block. The only metal that they could find that replaced the alloy was titanium. So the Roman's having a alloy as strong as titanium is a real life fact. The alloy in the fic is just named titanium. The reason that alloy is hard to find around Roman ruins is because like steel it's very hard to make in olden times. Till someone figured out a way to mass produce it, like how someone figured out how to mass produce steel. So in real life the Roman's did created an alloy as strong as titanium, so no complaining about it. As it's a real life example.

2 - Ms. Padway is the counterpart of Martin Padway. From the book, Lest Darkness Fall by L. Sprague de Camp.

!


	12. Roman Vs Ninja

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Roman Vs Ninja –

Shasti look over the soldiers she chose to fight against the ninjas of the Leaf Village. They're in the waiting room of the arena which is filled up by people who wanted to see the fights. They're all getting ready to fight and show the Fire Lord how strong the Romans are. Winry Rockbell the Hephaestus engineer and several other engineers are looking over their equipment. Most of the soldier have Hephaestus limbs to replace the ones the lost, or choose to go under the knife to become stronger. While the ninjas thanks to their training from hell and pumping chakra into their bodies. They're much stronger then a normal person. But of course metal is stronger then flesh and were flesh is weak, metal isn't. (1)

The first is Eleanor Lamb is unusually tall and gangly, that hides her wiry muscular frame. Standing at 6'10" she's much taller then just about anyone she meets. She's a field engineer who uses the two long narrow drills mounted on her arms, to drill holes into the hardest rock. Then place a bomb inside to blast the rock apart. She wears a large round helmet to protect her head, and the suit she wears is design to stand up to the blast of her bombs. As most injures are from the fragments of rocks and other stuff that are sent flying at high speed from the blast. Her legs have been replaced with Hephaestus legs, allowing her to move at a fast speed even with her heavy armor.

Carl is next in line, he's a huge man who towers over Eleanor. He was in an ammo wagon when it blew up, and somehow survived. Most of his body was destroyed and beyond repaired, so the doctors rebuilt his body. Most of his body is now a Hephaestus body as only his head and most of his torso survived the blast. His new body has a gorilla like posture and build. His arms are his main weapons as they're big enough to grab a man like a doll. He protects his head with a metal helmet, while the rest of his body is protected by thick metal that makes up his new body.

Next is Fred who is wearing a Blast Armor. The armor is thick metal that makes him largely immune to damage. He'll be armed with a large shield used to give cover in fire fights, and a spear. He would normally be armed with a volley gun but they agreed no using guns.

Ted who was blinded and last the use of his right hand during a battle. His eyes are replaced with Hephaestus eyes that allows him to zoomed in on targets far away, even sees in the dark. His right hand have been replaced with a grappling hook that can be fired like a harpoon. He's also skilled with knives and carries a small crossbow. He sneaks into places and handles the guards before they know what hits them.

Kim is going to fight as well as she's talented in melee fighting styles. And Ron who is wearing the Touch Armor as he's one of the soldiers trained in using it. Shasti herself is going to fight as well. She's wants to personally show these ninjas that just because they have super human skills and learned to harness magic in a different way. That doesn't mean that they can't be beaten by people who aren't ninjas. (2)

"Is everyone ready?" Shasti ask them.

"They're all set to go," Winry said.

"Good," Shasti said as she walks up some stairs to see the Fire Lord.

!

In the stands -

The Fire Lord sat next to the Hokage as they waited for the Romans to be ready to fight. The Hokage called in some of the clan heads to fight, as they all knew what's on the line. Jiraiya is also being called in to fight as well, since the Fire Lord made it clear that if the Romans win, Naruto can choose to go with them or stay in the village.

"Ah Shasti you're here. Are your people ready?" the Fire Lord ask seeing her walking up to him.

"Yes they all are," Shasti said as she takes her seat.

"Where is Naruto?" the Hokage ask as no one has seen him since yesterday.

"At the camp since it's much safer for him there then here," Shasti said.

"As, I hear," the Fire Lord said glancing at the Hokage. "Treating the son of your greatest hero in such a way. How far has this village fallen?"

"There is still time to make it up to him," the Hokage said.

"And why in the world would he expect that? When it's clear that its only because this village would lose its greatest weapon. They you people are even going to try to make it up to him?" Shasti snap at him.

"And if he goes with you then what?" the Hokage ask.

"He's still young he can enroll into a school and get a education. Even if he can't make it that way he could always join the army when he's younger. And he has a talent with plants and while it's not seen that impressive. Farmers are the ones who grow the food that we need to survive. Some farmers do make a good living and some do great growing grapes to make wine," Shasti said.

"Oh yes that sake you gave me," the Fire Lord said thinking about the bottle of sake or wine as it's called.

"We Romans are known for our fine wine making. Naruto with his green thumb could become well known. But if he stays here he'll never be anything but a weapon for this village," Shasti said.

"Enough, let's just fight," the Hokage said.

"Win or lose remember, I want to talk with you and the elders and the council after this," the Fire Lord said.

"Yes," the Hokage said.

The Fire Lord turns to Shasti. "Do any of the soldier can use magic?"

"We call it magic but according to Frank the druid. His magic is the same as a jutsu, but is used in a different way. It's more powerful then jutsus but the draw back is that it takes years just to be able to use it. And with our modern tools magic is slowly dying out as it's not needed as much as it use to be," Shasti explains. (3)

"When, I see your commander, I hope to see magic," the Fire Lord said.

!

Elsewhere -

On the other side of the arena the ninjas are getting ready as well. Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga, Jiraiya, and Kakashi have been chosen to fight against the Romans. They know what's on the line and to be beaten by the Romans in front of the Fire Lord would look bad for their village. They already had the rules explained to them. They can't use any animals or summons as it's a one on one only. If they break it then the Roman's will start using their guns. Also they can't leave the floor of the arena or endanger the people in the stands. If any side kills when their foe admits defeat it's an automatic win for whichever side, even if the other side has the most wins. And if one attacks when the fight is called to stop, the attacker will lose the fight.

"Is everyone ready?" Jiraiya ask them.

"Time to show these Romans our fighting spirit," Gai said.

"Naruto can't leave this village not after what his father did for it," Tsume said.

"If he's willing to follow his father's footsteps," Kakashi said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Choza ask.

"Because up till now when Shasti pointed it out to him he didn't even know who his parents were," Kakashi said. "And the reason we're all going to fight to keep him here is that fact alone."

"Enough," Hiashi snap. "We're here now and know who his parents are. I will never be able to find peace till, I can gain Naruto's forgiveness."

"We're all in the same boat," Shikaku said.

"Worse then others," Jiraiya said under his breath, as he's Naruto's godfather who doesn't even know him. And now with his main reason for not taking care of him gone, he doesn't even know how to present himself to his godson.

!

On the Arena Battleground -

Hiashi step out and onto the battleground being the chosen to fight by the Hokage. He looks across the arena to see a huge man walking out of the entrance way. He remembers the report of a huge soldier among the Roman camp. His head is protected by a helmet while the rest is covered by a large green coat and matching pants. His hands large enough to hold his whole body. Shasti had shouted out the name Carl after he was called forth by the Hokage.

"Begin the match," the Fire Lord shouted.

Hiashi saw Carl charging at him using his massive arms to bound him forward. He knew what type of fighter the brute is, using his size and strength to overpower his foe. Hiashi waited for the brute to come in close then hit him with 'The Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms'. Hiashi hit everyone chakra point on the brutes body, sealing away his chakra and making his body hard to move.

"The fight is over," Hiashi said standing behind the big brute. He showed the Romans that strength is useless against the skills of the ninjas of the Leaf Village. But his eyes widen as he was suddenly grabbed by Carl's huge hands.

"Sorry to disappoint," Carl smirk as he rotated his arms freely over his head and slams Hiashi head first into the ground. Followed by Carl pinning Hiashi to the ground with one hand while the other held his head between his index finger and his thumb.

The arena was silent besides the cheering Roman's that had attended. The head of one of the noble clans of the village had just been defeated. The ninjas know from seeing him in action that if Carl wanted to he can twist Hiashi's head off.

"First win goes to us," Shasti smiled as she sees none of the ninjas had ever had to fight someone with arms that can freely move that only double jointed people are able to do.

"Point to the Romans," the Fire Lord shouted ending the match.

"How that attack has never failed before. You couldn't have moved your body like that. I felt armor under your clothes but even so the joints couldn't have been that protected," Hiashi grunted as Carl freed him from his hold.

"Next time don't try a nerve attack on a Hephaestus body," Carl said as he took off his coat revealing his metal body for all to see.

"You're made of metal," Hiashi said as he and members of his clan active their eyes. They were all shock seeing that very little of Carl's body had chakra in it. The rest is all blank.

"The marvel of the Hephaestus. While you people have more advance medical equipment, we Romans make it up by making replacement parts for lost body parts," Carl said as he walks back to his side.

!

2nd Match -

"Shikaku," the Hokage shouted.

"Ted you're up," Shasti shouted.

Shikaku seeing how Hiashi had mess up thinking his foe would be another big brute. Closely eyed Ted, looking him over up and down. He blink as he saw that Ted's eyes are fakes, replaced by lenses. His arm has also been replaced with a hook. What else that might have been replaced is hidden by the armor he wears.

"I hope that you'll be more of a fight," Ted smiled holding a knife close to his body pointed outward, while pointing his hook arm at Shikaku.

"I'm not going to make myself a fool," Shikaku said as he readies his family's jutsu.

"Begin," the Fire Lord shouted.

Shikaku quickly cast his shadow jutsu, causing his shadow to lengthen catching, Ted's. Locking Ted's body in the position he was in.

"What is this?" Ted shouted over to him as he tries to move his body.

"My clans blood limit once my shadow has you. It's useless to try to break free," Shikaku shouted over.

"Wait so as long as you don't move you will hold Ted there?" Shasti ask.

"Yes that's his clan's power," the Fire Lord said.

"But how are you going to beat me if you can't move?" Ted ask.

"That's the question," Shikaku said as he's using this time to think of a plan.

"I see you use this while someone else fights your foe you're holding still. Good plan, very impressive," Ted said.

"Thanks," Shikaku answers back.

Ted fires his hook cable as it's still pointed at Shikaku shocking everyone. Shikaku eyes widen seeing the hook flying at his face, he didn't know he could do that. The hook flew over his shoulder missing his head by a couple of inches.

"You miss," Shikaku shouted.

"Did I?" Ted said as he reels his hook back.

Shikaku eyes widen as the hook dug itself into his shoulder, like a fish. He was sent off his feet as he was reeled towards Ted. Shikaku grunted as he slams into Ted, with his knife. Freed from the jutsu, Ted rolled Shikaku's body underneath his in a submission hold, with his hook and knife still buried into his body.

"Dad!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Another win for the Roman's," the Fire Lord shouted ending the match. Medic ninjas quickly got Shikaku to his feet, taking him to the medical bay.

"Two more wins and it won't matter if you win the last three," Shasti smirk at the Hokage.

!

3rd Match -

"Choza," the Hokage shouted.

"Fred," Shasti called.

Choza saw who he's going to fight against, a heavily armored man armed with a shield and spear. Two quick wins for the Romans he's not going to lose. He can't make the village look weak compared to the Romans, not in front of the Fire Lord.

"Begin," the Fire Lord shouted.

Choza quickly transformed into a giant and slam his hand on top of Fred. Pinning him to the ground, unable to free himself from his grip.

"So you ninjas can grow into giants," Shasti said sounding impress. "We'll have a much easier time with big targets."

"Win for the Leaf," the Fire Lord shouted.

"Go dad!" Choji shouted from the stands as his dad grew back down to size. Both he and Fred left the battleground.

!

4th Match -

"Inoichi," the Hokage shouted hoping to turn the tide as it's still 2 to 1.

"Ron," Shasti shouted.

"Time to light this party," Ron shouted as he walks out in the Torch Suit.

"I'm not going to be beaten," Inoichi said.

"Begin," the Fire Lord shouted.

Inoichi lock his eyes on Ron and cast his mind jutsu on him. He struggles to control Ron's mind as either he has a strong mind or isn't that smart. As those two besides protection jutsus or people who can't be mind control, is the only way his clans jutsu fails.

"I give up!" Ron shouted as Inoichi finally gets him to do what he wanted him to do.

"Another win for the Leaf," the Fire Lord shouted.

"Oh man," Ron said being freed.

"My head," Inoichi said as he held his head as it felt like his head is going to split open.

"Too bad you would have love to see what Ron could do," Shasti said.

!

5th Match -

"Tsume," the Hokage shouted wondering what that strange armor would have done.

"Eleanor," Shasti shouted.

Tsume felt naked without her dog with her but decided that it's better then finding out the hard way if she's fast enough to dodge bullets. She let out a growl as she saw who she's going to be fighting. Taller then she is, armed with two needles on her arms, and protected by a armored suit with a helmet.

"Begin," the Fire Lord shouted.

Tsume step back as she saw that the needles on Eleanor's arms aren't needles, but long narrow drills. That are now spinning at top speed. Tsume doesn't want to find out what it's like to be hit by a drill, she threw some kunais at Eleanor who deflected them with her drills. Tsume knows if she gets in close she could win but with those drills, one hit could cripple or kill her. Eleanor charges at Tsume who ran away.

"You can't hit what you can't catch," Tsume said as she throws some more kunais at Eleanor who blocks them again.

"It doesn't matter how fast you can run. You can't outrun me," Eleanor said as she started to hops after Tsume like a kangaroo. (4)

Tsume found herself being chased by Eleanor who is trying to spear her with her drills. Which wouldn't be that surprising but Tsume never been chase by someone who does it by hopping after her. She would normally drop a trap or something behind her to slow or trip the person after her. But her traps aren't really made for someone who's hopping after her. She had to change her direction more then once as Eleanor who leap in front of her swinging her drills at her. She managed to lay a few hits on Eleanor but with her armor on, her hits had no real effect on her.

Eleanor saw a large rock the size of a hand is up ahead, and after Tsume pass it. She kicked it sending it flying into Tsume's legs with the force of a cannon ball. A snap was heard as the rock broke Tsume's leg, sending her falling. Tsume came to a rolling stop on her back. When her vision cleared she saw Eleanor's drills inches away from her face.

"A 3rd win for Rome," the Fire Lord shouted.

"I hope mom will be okay," Kiba said to his sister as they watch her being taken away to the medical bay.

!

6th Match -

"Kakashi," the Hokage shouted.

"Kim," Shasti called out.

"This is for the gold," Kim said as she knows with one more win it be over for the Leaf Village. She's armed with a standard sword and shield.

"I won't let you win," Kakashi said.

"Begin," the Fire Lord shouted.

Kakashi started things off by throwing a kunai at Kim, who block it with her shield. Kim charged at Kakashi using a overhand swing, Kakashi tries blocking it with another kunai but to his shock as the ninjas watching. The sword breaks through the kunai, making Kakashi jump backwards to avoid being chop down. Not giving him a moment to recover, Kim charged with her shield held out in front of her. Kakashi leap over her and tries to cut her with a kunai to the back. But his weapon couldn't punch through the armor that Kim is wearing.

"Eat this!" Kim shouted as she swings her sword around. She connected her sword to Kakashi's neck but he puffed away.

"I'm going to have to fight harder," Kakashi said now standing with four copies of himself.

Kim look not impress with the display as she looks at the five Kakashi's in front of her. She darted forward at the one in the middle then changed her target to the one standing at the end on the left. The Kakashi she hit didn't puffed away as her shield slam into his face knocking him down. And then while he was still daze she press her sword to his neck.

"And that makes 4 wins for us," Shasti said.

"Not yet," the Hokage said.

Kim reels her head backwards slamming her helmet covered head into the real Kakashi's face breaking his nose. She pins him down with her shield and held her sword to his neck.

"As, I said 4 wins," Shasti said.

"How?" the Hokage ask.

"It's not the first time we had to deal with smoke and mirrors. Druids have used the same tricks on us before, and we're trained to not to be easily fooled by those kinds of tricks. Making someone see things only works if the person believes it's real. Kim like me just remind ourselves it isn't real. Besides Naruto's the one who showed us that clone trick and he's the only one who can make real clones that just don't puff away with one hit," Shasti said.

"I seen enough," the Fire Lord said ending the fight.

"Next time, I won't be that easy," Kakashi said.

"Next time, I'll be using a gun," Kim responded.

"Hold it, I'm still ready to fight," Jiraiya said coming out.

"There's no point. I would have been the one to fight you but with only 2 wins to our 4. There's no need for a tie breaking fight," Shasti said.

"I have to at least try," Jiraiya said.

"And why do you care so much?" Shasti ask.

"Because, I'm his godfather," Jiraiya answers shocking everyone who didn't know.

"If you're his godfather then where were you all this time?" Shasti ask.

"I had a spy network to run to keep an eye on the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said.

"So since the day he was born you never once visited him, never even checking up on him. Just so you could keep an eye on the Akatsuki which we Roman's with the help of Butcher killed off? Or maybe it's because you rather peeked on women then being the parent figure Naruto needed? Yes, I know all about you from the stories, I heard around this village. For those books that you write," Shasti snapped at him.

"I'm here now and that's what matters. I can be the parent he needs," Jiraya said.

"Fire Lord would you trust someone like him in taking care of a child after he spent 12 years putting off his responsibility? I'll bet he just spend his time peaking on women while not even bothering to even give Naruto the time of day," Shasti said to the Fire Lord sitting next to her.

"No I wouldn't," the Fire Lord said causing Jiraya to grunt.

"Would you say he gave up being Naruto's godfather?" Shasti ask again.

"Yes he did. And as the Fire Lord, I hereby say you Jiraya are not the godfather of Naruto," the Fire Lord said. Causing a gasp among the crowd of ninjas. The Hokage let out a breath as this is going badly for them.

"But, I'm his godfather," Jiraya said.

"If you can tell me one thing about Naruto that, I don't already know about you can keep being his godfather," Shasti said.

"I…," Jiraya said trying to think of something. He tried to think about something about his godson but he came up with nothing. He knows nothing about him, other then the reports he read about Naruto. And that was only because he was force to read it by the Hokage, so that he would at least know something about Naruto.

"I thought so," Shasti said getting up and started to walk away.

"Are you too scared to fight?" Jiraya shouted.

"Naruto is too important to me to throw him away for something like this. Which you have already done," Shasti said not even turning her head to him. (5)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Hephaestus limbs work like the Fullmetal ones. But instead of unbearable pain, the Roman's came up with pain killers that lessens the pain.

2 - I do like Naruto but like many animes and mangas it puts too much in whatever setting it is in. Like how marital arts makes someone be able to beat anyone no matter how badly out numbered they are or they can be shot at and not be hit. And then with Naruto its ninja this and ninja that, that being a ninja means they're gods and nothing but another ninja can touch them. The main reason is that the manga theme means that nothing else but fighting hand to hand or being a ninja would be able to do anything. But since this is my fic the rules are different as I take a more realistic look. As the Naruto world is more like DC and Marvel, where being a ninja or a train fighter does take you far, like Batman and Deathstroke who can fight against supers. Doesn't mean that if someone get's lucky they could kill either of them, with a bullet to the head. The ninjas are still tough but they still take a beating when the odds are against them.

As Batman would if he had to face dozens of people armed with guns. And his suit is made to be handle to be shot at. And most of the ninjas don't wear a cape that makes them appear larger then they are and makes it hard to know where to shoot in the heat of battle. And most importantly the ninjas don't wear a costume that scares people and causes them to fire in a blind panic. The Roman soldiers aren't thugs or punks but trained soldiers who aren't easily scared just because someone is leaping at them. As readers who are soldiers have been trained to suppress their fears and not wildly shoot, but be able to take aim at a target even as they come running at them, or suddenly appear out of nowhere. As if one jumps out of a high place dress as a ninja a trained soldier will still shoot. Because they will see it's just another human trying to attack them. But if one dresses like a bat it makes the soldier panic seeing the dark manbat coming towards them. The Romans aren't so scared of the ninjas that they will panic and throw off their aim. To the Roman's they're just humans with super human powers, who can still die if they get shot in the head. So no storm trooper firing with every shot missing, a ninja will be able to dodge some but not all the bullets. Which is why western ninjas and the likes usually wears bullet proof clothing, which the Naruto ninjas don't wear. For the Romans are trained the same way as modern soldiers with firearms. Not the kind of shooting where every single shot will miss, just because it's moving at a fast speed. And a ninja using a speed jutsu will be able to dodge bullets but only till their chakra runs out, as they do have a limit of being able to use jutsus. Which many people seem to forget, as a ninja going full out will run out of energy fast, and will not be able to maintain it for long.

3 - Magic is the same as jutsus. It's just that both druids and ninjas figured out how to use chakra but in completely different ways. Like the pyramids of South America are completely different design from the ones in Egypt. They're the same shape but are completely different from each other as the South America ones aren't made to be giant tombs. Same thing with magic and jutsus, they use the same chakra but are used in completely different ways. The druid magic is much harder to learn and use but is much more powerful then most jutsus. Even one born with the power to use magic needs to learn how to use it, the youngest person to learn how to use druid magic was 29 and only because he trained since early childhood at age 5. Like the Greybeards in Skyrim took years just to learn how to use dragon shout. Same thing with magic and the reason why there's so few of them and all of them are old, with the younger ones in their 40s. Because it takes that long to learn magic. Which is a reason why it's a dying art as few people are willing to take years off their lives to learn it when machines and new tools make most magic not needed. Since the magic of the druids are potion base and ritual spells which even the smallest mistake will ruin everything. Like adding more than one drop or not saying the word right. More powerful then jutsus but much, much harder to use. Basicly you will find it's easier to play the nightmare of a videogames, 'Bebe's kids' or' E.T. the videogame' then using druid magic.

4 -What's a better way to travel running at a fast speed or jumping? Sure the Flash and others like him can travel fast on foot. But people like the Hulk who can jump good, can cover miles at a time. It does seem to take less energy to jump to where you want to go then to run it.

5 - Tsuande and Jiraiya are not Naruto's godparents for they were never there for him when he needed them. And in real life how would one trust someone who knew he was alive and all alone. Not caring enough to even check up on him to see that he is doing okay. And nothing they can do for him afterwards would make up for it.

I'm looking for a Naruto fic where all the rookies entered Naruto's mind using Ino's jutsu to see what's the matter with him. But they instead cause him to relive all of the pain he had to endured at the hands of the village. I have been trying to remember the title and the one who wrote it but can't remember it. If anyone knows please tell me.

!


	13. Old Crew

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Old Crew –

Drake read over the field report sent to him by Shasti over the radio. With Naruto now on their side the Leaf Village will be much easier to deal with, if it comes down to combat. Shasti is working over the Fire Lord to see how well it would be becoming apart of the empire. The missing ninjas thanks to Zabuza spreading the word are now flocking to their side. And with knowledge that even Butcher has joined them, cause a influx of ninjas and minor lords coming to their side.

"Butcher what is it?" Drake ask not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Oh you're no fun," Butcher said appearing in the room.

"The druids have taught us how to sense people with high levels of magic or as you call it chakra," Drake said.

"I brought 3 of my old rivals who want to join," Butcher said.

"Are they good?" Drake ask.

"Yes they are," Butcher said as he opens the door and 3 people two men and a woman came into the room. Butcher hands him info cards listing their names and abilities.

Arcanus the woman who always wears a cloak made of vulture feathers and form fitting black leather armor. Her face is hidden by a metal helmet that covers her head and is shaped like a skull. She wears steel boots that are shaped like a bird's talon that lets her get a grip on almost any surface and allows her to make use of her speed and agility. Her cloak hides array of throwing blades and uses a bladed bow and can summon vultures to fight for her.

Narclastese is a master plant jutsu user who is as powerful as he is vain with his looks. He always dresses in a pair of white pants and an open white jacket that shows off his swimmer built body. He carries around a shield and poison needles as he never wants to ruin his features. He never goes into battle if he can help it, without ridding his white horse summon.

Askari a dark skinned man the shortest of the three standing under five feet but he's the strongest of them. With his small size he's able to dart in and out of his targets reach and stabs with his large sword or throws his array of throwing blades. He's much stronger then he looks as he's able to carry people twice his size on his back with little trouble. He also has a contract summon with the elephant boss which allows him to ride on his back.

"I can use you three," Drake said.

"It's been a long time since we four have been together," Narclastese said.

"Without being hired to fight each other," Arcanus said.

"We never fought each other. It be too much work," Askari said.

"Not to mention, I could always out bid you three out of a contract," Butcher said. The four of them during the war would lower their bids for a contract to get more people to hire them instead of the others.

"That's in the past people. You four are now working for the empire. And will help in dealing with the ninjas," Drake said.

"With those weapons your side has it be an easy thing," Askari said.

"And the armor you people wear is stronger than just about anything we have," Arcanus said.

"You ninjas don't wear armor. But, I do understand you do sometimes wear a armored jacket?" Drake ask.

"The jackets do give them protection against bladed weapons, but not against bullets. I tested it out myself. The jackets are designed to withstand bladed weapons, but not against those bullets. And that it only protects the chest area," Butcher said.

"Did the vest stop the bullets?" Drake ask.

"Up close it didn't stand a chance. Long range on the other hand, the jacket did stop the bullets to a point. But the impact would still knock a ninja off their feet. I wouldn't be surprise that the impact would break or at least crack something, or leave a nasty mark," Butcher said. (1)

"Good to know. But there's a more pressing matter. It seems the Mist Village is interested in killing Zabuza. So much in fact they sent a couple of hunter ninjas to kill him. A group of three of them attack the camp. They're all dead but I did lose 12 soldiers. When they use bomb jutsus to try to bring down the building. I have decided to just go ahead and take down the Mist Village. And I'm going to need you 4 help in this matter," Drake said.

"I get it you want us four to attack first," Arcanus said.

"Yes but you will be backed up by a strike team. While the others setup for the artillery strike on the village," Drake said.

"You're going to be using those cannons?" Narclastese ask.

"I'm sure you have seen some of the soldiers with metal replacement body parts. And heard of Frank the druid magic user. Well those soldiers are just mostly for shock and awe. To put up such a display of power that some enemy soldiers will have fear set into them. Real fighting isn't killing, or hurting the other side. But to scare them enough for them to call it a day. To break their spirits, is something that we Romans have been very successful in doing. Which is the very reason why the Hidden Villages will lose in the end. Because all the ninjas are just shock troops. Sure some ninjas do what they're suppose to do, sneak in and kill the target before anyone even knows something has happen. But from what, I have been seeing. All the summons and jutsus are just shock and awe tactics," Drake explains. (2)

"You're right about that," Butcher said as the other three nodded in agreement.

"The main fighting force doesn't have those things. They just have standard weapons to do their talking for them. And shock and awe can only take you so far before it stops working all together. People with metal limbs and able to use magic is common enough knowledge that the fear they once invoke is all but gone. While here in this new land it's still a unknown element to play around with," Drake said.

"I can see why you decided to join with the Romans Butcher," Askari said.

"It would have been fun. But, I have other plans," Butcher said counting off the days till Frank is ready for what he's planning to do to the Leaf Village.

!

Author's Notes -

To the Guest Review who doesn't like this fic. I already posted on the summary what kind of fic this is. If you don't like it why are you even reading it? There are plenty of fics out there that go for the rule of cool and plot armor. I'm not going to listen or even read what you have to say. Since you only list yourself as a guest reviewer and don't even have the guts to write to me. Because if you did, I'll be able to write back to you. Well guess what. I'm going to continue to write my fic as, I want to. And there's nothing you can do about it. Go and complain somewhere else, where someone writes a story where the plot armor and rules of cool don't work. Unless you think you can take me being able to write back to you that is. But I know you remain as a guest reviewer who will never be a sign guest where I'll be able to answer back to your reviews, which, I delete. I don't care what you think. For I have other reviews to write back to, as they're more important than you are. Because while they do write how my story isn't to their liking. They have the guts to sign in when they review. Which you don't.

I'm only writing this for one reason.

To mock you in thinking that you're important enough for me to even care what you have to say. So continue to write reviews that, I will only delete as you can't take me being able to write to you back. Why should, I care about a faceless nobody after all.

1 – The armor jackets the ninjas wear, does protect them but they're made with only ninja weapons in mind. Not against bullets as while a bullet proof vest protects against bullets, a knife can get through. A melee vest which the ninjas wear aren't design against bullets. And the armor doesn't look to provide that much protection from ninja weapons either. Plus seeing someone wearing a armored vest that only protects the chest area, leaves the limbs and head as targets. Even when the armor holds up, there's a good reason that police wear a metal plate with the vest, as while the bullet doesn't enter the body, the impact force still hits.

2 - The ninjas in Naruto are more adventures for hire then real ninjas. The Assassin's in the Creed games are more like how ninjas should be than the ones in Naruto's world. Because the ninjas are hired to do just about any type of work, while the Assassin's only do real jobs. They're more shock and awe then what being a ninja is really about. Because a real ninja doesn't need all that shock and awe, as a true ninja can sneak up behind you without needing any chakra or fancy moves. You wouldn't even know the ninja was even there as you suddenly fall over dead. But since the ninjas are the main fighting force of their countries, they have a more shock and awe tactic to display their power. As the presentation does matter when you're trying to get people to hire you.

!


	14. To Gloat

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

To Gloat –

In the Leaf Village in the Hokage tower, a meeting is being held with the council and the clan heads to talk about the Romans. With the lost at the arena in front of the Fire Lord, the morel of the village is at a high time low. From the reports coming in the other lords are being invited to come and meet with the Roman governor Crocker. With how things are going if the Romans win over the lords than the Romans would win. Because with all the fighting skills and jutsus sometimes it's all made useless by diplomatic means. (1)

"With the lost of Naruto and the revelations of who his parents are, the village moral is at a all time low. The Romans have taken the hero of the village and have shamed us in front of the Fire Lord. He's now in favor of joining with the Romans. I tried to talk to him but his mind is made up. He has little fate in us because of what we failed to do with Naruto," the Hokage said beginning the meeting.

"You never told any of us who his parents were," Hiashi said. His lost in the arena left a deep wound to his pride. He was so force on giving everything he has that he forgotten to scan his foes body. But the thought of Naruto and his parents were on his mind. How could he had allowed his clansmen to attack his friend's child, for years. He would never be able to look at their faces again in the afterlife.

"I feared that his parents enemies would have tried to attack him," the Hokage said.

"And instead we attack him," Hiashi adds, causing all those in the room that were friends with Naruto's parents to look down in shame.

"Very poor think on your part," a voice that the ones who knew it wished to never hear again.

"Butcher what are you doing here?" Jiraya said as he and everyone in the room braced themselves as they stared at the man entering by a window.

"If, I came here to kill you people. I would have already done it. Besides, I fought off all but two members of the Akatsuki and the two that were killed before hand. True without their powers and being able to jutsus expect for their blood limits they weren't much. I so loved to take down powerful ninjas down their high horses. I only learned jutsus because of the field of work that, I do. I rather slice and dice then use those hand signs. But now with the Romans around. I have a new weapon to play around with," Butcher explains as he shows the ninjas his new pistol. "Still need to get the hand of it. So simple to use and so easy to kill with. I understand now why the Romans don't really have soldiers with real fighting skills at the Element Countries level. Waste of time and resources to field a whole army like you ninjas have. I mean how much money and resources goes into making you ninjas into what you are. While the Romans went for better weapons that can kill you guys easily and have at least ten for every one of you."

"So instead of trying to fight them you join them instead," Jiraya said.

"I be like trying to stop the tide coming in. Sure it can be done but only at a great cost. But stopping them once isn't enough as they do have a vast empire to draw up reserves. Besides I have fought for most of my life always killing folks. But I would like to take it easy in my old age and see what's life is like without having to kill all the time. After all that's the reason why, I hang up my blades for awhile. There wasn't that many people left who could give me a real fight. And to show how grateful you people are to Minato you went and made his son's life hell. So much in fact that he's now on the Romans side. Giving me a chance to talk with him without you ninjas trying to stop me as we're on the same side now," Butcher said.

"What are you going to do to Naruto?" Jiraya shouted.

"Why do you even care?" Butcher ask.

"I'm his godfather!" Jiraya shouted.

"And what a great job you done in raising him. Not caring enough to take care of him or protect him from the attacks by either people in this room or their clan members," Butcher said spreading out his arms. "Lets all give him a clap of approval in how well he has raised his godson. That his parents trusted him to care for."

"I needed to keep an eye on the Akatsuki," Jiraya said.

"And now your excuse to not do your job is gone. How are you going to make up for lost time with him now?" Butcher ask.

"I will train him to become stronger than his father," Jiraya said.

"You're only saying that because of the guilt you're now having crash down upon you. That's the reason you people lost so badly at the arena. Not only doubting yourselves because you seen what the Romans are able to do. But also the guilt that you betrayed the trust of your greatest hero," Butcher laughs in their faces. The clan heads who took part in the fights for the ones who lost realized why they weren't at top form. (2)

"We can make it up to him," the Hokage said.

"He has a better deal than anything you could offer him now. Because the soldiers only see him as Naruto and not the demon. Which they're going to reseal into something else," Butcher said.

"Can they really destroy the demon?" Tsume Inuzuka ask.

"The druids magic is the same as jutsus but is much more powerful but harder to learn and use. They will either find a way to seal the demon for good, destroy it as just because no ninja has ever figured out a way to do it. Doesn't make it written in stone that there never be another way to do it. Besides what makes you ninjas so great that anything that isn't ninja in some way would never work. Besides there is science which you ninjas just lack in learning," Butcher said. "Or they could get the demon to join them."

"What?" the people in the room shouted.

"I found out that the Romans are willing to make deals with demons. One of the lesser demons of their lands name Pan was seen as a god in the old days. He dwells in a protected forest keeping to himself and the Romans don't bother him in return. I'm willing to bet the Romans will try to make a deal with the fox. If not they will just seal him and try to destroy him. If they can't do it now, they will just seal him and wait till they have something that will," Butcher said. (3)

"They would work with a demon?" the Hokage said.

"It's better then dealing with you people," Butcher said gaining glares from the people in the room.

"Is this what you came here for?" the Hokage ask.

"Came to gloat? Of course, I did. If you people had treated Naruto as his parents had wanted you people would have a loyal ninja who's ready to lay his life on the line for you. Instead you only have one who would turn on you the moment he sees his chance. I'm looking forward to offer him a chance to learn my skills. Imagine the son of my rival taking up my title once, I'm old and had my fun. All thanks to you people in failing to honor your hero's last wish," Butcher chuckles.

"I won't let you do that to my godson!" Jiraya shouted as he like everyone else in the room all are scared of the thought of Naruto becoming the new Butcher.

"Why should he ever trust you for his welfare? When it's clear that the only reason you and the village will be treating him better. Is because you're force to, so you can regain your honor and standing with the Fire Lord," Butcher said as he jumps out of the window.

Jiraya ran to the window but saw no sign anywhere of Butcher. He turns his attention back to the people in the room. All of them had the same thought running through their minds. They have to stop Butcher from turning Naruto into him.

"Jiraya, I want you to get Tsuande and have her return with you. She is Naruto's godmother. It's time for both of you to live up to your promise to Minato and Kushina to look after their son. I'm making this both your missions, nothing else matters now for you two, but to gain Naruto's trust and rejoin the village," the Hokage said.

"Yes, I understand," Jiraya said wondering how he and Tsuande would ever gain the trust of Naruto.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Without the Lords backing and money the villages wouldn't be able to maintain themselves at their current levels. Like any army that suddenly finds itself cut off from their supply and funding. Sure they could still operate but not at the same level. The ninjas would have to turn to stealing and raiding to get the supplies they need. In turn would cause people to turn against them.

2 - The ninjas lost to the Romans is largely part of the guilt and self-doubt they're all feeling. Their greatest hero had trusted his son to them and the failed horribly. Now they're doubting themselves and the guilt is eating away at them. Like how in Spider-Man 2, he lost his powers because of his self-doubt. And that's why the ninjas did badly.

3 - I don't care how powerful the fox is or that he's made of energy. There's always a way to kill something for good. And the times there aren't there is always a way to trap it. And since some of you think just because it's a anime/manga world that makes all the differences. But Buu from Dragonball was sealed away with no way for him to free himself with his vast even stronger then the fox powers. And he's made out of magic and able to survive explosions that is able destroy a planet 10 times over. So the same rule applies to the fox as it can be trap forever unless someone frees it or something powerful enough to destroy it for good.

!


	15. Siege of Mist

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Siege of Mist –

Drake lead his soldiers as they march down the road to the Mist Village. The roads aren't like the well maintain roads that he's use to but the roads did their jobs to get his army to the Mist Village. He sent Butcher and his team ahead of them to draw the defenses of the village attention. He could already see smoke raising from the surprise attack. He did gave the leader of the village a choice. To agree to not attack the camp to get to Zabuza. The Mizukage response was to send another hit team, killing 4 of his soldiers. Now it was time to show the Hidden Villages what happens when they get the attention of the Roman army.

With the new ninja unit made up of missing ninjas, they stayed ahead of the army taking care of any guards or anyone else who could warn the village what's coming. In each ambush the Mist ninjas on guard duty were all dispatched, quickly, silently, ruthlessly, by the ninja troops leading the way.

Drake saw the ninjas made good use of the poisoned darts given to them. It had looked ugly, walking past uncontrollably convulsing, foaming at the mouth, horribly dying Mist ninjas who had obviously been barely scratched by the ninjas from their assault. But, except for soft death gurgles, they hadn't made a sound going down under the poison darts.

They finally reached the walls of the Hidden Village, not as tall as the wall around the Leaf Village because of the soft soil underneath, they stood at two stories tall. The village is currently under attack by Butcher's team. Made up of Arcanus, Narclastese, Askari, Zabuza, Huka and several other ninjas, each armed with Roman weapons. Joined by 4 squads of 10 each, made up of Torch Armor units and Blast Armor units. The Torch units would light the village in flames, and the Blast units would be armed with Volley guns, Zeus Cannons, or light gatling guns. The two remaining squads made up of hand picked soldiers. They were carried to the village thanks to the aid of Arcanus's giant vulture summons that carried them in baskets. Letting them send messages to the army that were several days behind them.

"Get the weapons ready," Drake bark as the soldiers setup the cannons. Thanks to the weapon scrolls the ninjas used, that can work with Roman weapons. The army managed to get here faster then he had expected, after days of marching. All the heavy weapons were sealed in the scrolls allowing them a faster time to get to the village. He sent the message to Butcher to launch his attack when they were an hour away.

!

In the Mist Village -

Once Butcher's team got the message to launch their attack as the sun reached midday. They had hid and prepared themselves for the attack as best as they could do. And used what they had brought with them, as once the Romans saw the anima summons that Arcanus and Askari used gave the engineers some ideas. They couldn't summon that many at once but the ones they could summon, they were all upgraded.

The main gate of the village was the first to attack. The gate was never designed to withstand cannon fire fell, creating a gasping opening for the rest of the Romans to follow. Over a hundred feet at the shoulder, an old male, with sunken cheeks and one tusk broken off a few feet from the tip. A war elephant covered with metal plates protecting its legs and soft underbelly, a helmet protected its forehead. But the elephant summon also carried pill boxes, two hanging on the sides, holding a soldier in the light wooden box. Once the top lid is closed only the slot exposed the soldier inside, which the soldier also used to fire the heavy machine gun in safety. On the elephant's back is a large basket, holding the summoner, Askari along with three soldiers. Two are manning the light cannon facing forward, while the other is helping Askari, armed with light gatling guns to shoot down any ninja who tried to climb on the elephant. And the elephant summon only had to focus on crushing what's in his way or spray out powerful jets of water into buildings. (1)

Flying above it all are 6 giant vultures dropping off 3 of each, Torch and Blast units on top of the tall buildings for the Blast units and into crowded area for the Torch units. Once in their places the six soldiers went to work. The Blast units fired explosive shells from Volley guns or Zeus Cannons into the buildings around them or into the streets below. The Torch units set everything around them on fire, and with water jutsus the most used in the village, the ninjas who tried to put out the fires only made them worse. Riding on the vultures with Arcanus are five female soldiers who drop bombs onto the city below.

Butcher, the ninja unit and the remaining soldiers came riding in on the horses Narclastese had summon, or were pulled on carts. The soldiers followed Zabuza on horse back leading them to the ninja arena where they would hold out till the army comes. Butcher on the other hand broke off from the units and began his own attack. With a Boardsider pistol in hand and a meat cleaver in another, he cut and shot his way through the Mist ninjas. He used his jutsu dispeller to take away as many jutsu users from the Mist ninja side. He created a field of energy that lock away the jutsus of the Mist ninjas that were hit. Forcing many of the Mist ninjas to make do with their fighting skills or blood limits.

The ninjas fought back once they got their act together. They attack the three Torch Armors hitting them with everything they got. The main problem was that they couldn't get anywhere close to them or risk being sprayed with a burning jell, leaving them to attack at long range. The thick leather armored held out for a time, but the kunais throw at one of the Torch Armors finally got to the soldier inside. The first soldier fell covered in kunais. One ninja skilled in lightning jutsu, struck the strange metal thing on the second Torch Armor's back. Resulting in a fiery explosion that did kill the soldier but only covered everything around him for three to four blocks with burning jell. Seeing what happens if the machine is damaged, an ice using ninja, cause a spike made out of ice to pierce through the torso of the remaining soldier.

On top of a building one of the 3 Blast Armors saw the fate of the 3 Torch Armors. He fired his volley gun, sending two explosive shells to hit the fuel tanks of the Torch Armors, causing two fiery explosions killing nearby ninjas and setting the surrounding areas on fire. The soldier didn't get time to enjoy his deed as he was knock off the building by a Mist ninja. The second Blast Armor armed with a Zeus Cannon was killed as well. He was fighting off several ninjas who found their weapons couldn't get through the armor. And they was blasted by the Zeus Cannon for their trouble either being hit by the blast or what it sent flying. But the flaw is the slow reload time for the cannon, making the soldier to drop the weapon once he was out for his shotgun. Seeing he didn't had the powerful weapon anymore the ninjas rush him, even with the pellets of the shotgun tearing through 4 of them, they grabbed him. Holding him down one ninja stab through the eye slot of the helmet killing the soldier.

The third Blast Armor continued to fight, armed with a Volley Gun and shotgun. He's bettered protected as two of the soldiers riding on the giant vultures gave him covering fire when he needed to reload or when there were too many ninjas for him. With the power of flight a rare thing, the Mist ninjas had little to fight the vultures flying overhead. (2) Arcanus with her Bird Eye jutsu allowing her to see or detect any long range attacks, used a sniper rifle to take out any ninjas trying to shoot do any of her birds. She lost one of her birds when several ninjas threw a volley of kunais at one of the birds when it got too low, sending it's rider falling. She drop a bomb on the group killing 3 of them, and killed two more with her rifle before they got away. The two other vulture riders are circling around the elephant giving the giant summon air support.

At the arena the soldiers and the ninjas on their side fought against the Mist ninjas in close quarters. The Romans took up defensive positions laying down suppression fire mowing down the Mist ninjas who were still mainly clueless about guns as they only heard rumors about them. The ninjas that are on the Roman's side help in fighting off the ninjas, using the guns they learned to use and are better protected as the armor they wore deflected the weapons that the Mist ninjas used. Zabuza lead the ninjas using their own fighting style combined with the Roman's fighting style of working as one. Wielding his sword in one hand while firing a Boardsider in the other, he killed all the Mist ninjas that tried to take him on.

The Mist ninjas did managed to kill some of the Romans and their ninja allies, using their numbers to their advantage. The armored that protected the invaders did prevent all but the most powerful attack from punching through but the armor didn't protected them everywhere. They Mist ninjas aimed for the faces and the necks, which is easier said then done. A Mist ninja using a sword managed to behead a Roman, only to be fried by a Torch Armor. A Blast Armor screamed as his eyes were hit by needles, and a Torch Armor fell to three swords all aimed at her neck.

Narclastese speared a Mist ninja through the eye with the bayonet attached to the M1 Magnes rifle. Then fired off the last round, sending it through the head of one ninja and into the one behind. He and the others have been at this for awhile now, and they're already down half the men and women they started off with. A sword smash into his back reminding him why they're still standing. The metal the Romans have mass produced is light and stronger then just about anything in the Element countries. Narclastese stabs the ninja who tried to cut him in half with a needle through the neck.

"Sir the signal," one of the soldiers shouted pointing to the purple flare appearing in sky.

"About time," Narclastese said as he fires a green flare into the sky showing the position they're in the village.

Askari on his elephant also fires a flare showing where they are as well. The Mist ninjas saw the flares going up and knew it was going to be another attack. But they didn't expect was the sounds of thunder going off and rockets shooting into the sky. They phased in battle wondering what kind of jutsus or weapon it was, till shells and the rockets rained down on the village.

!

With Butcher -

Butcher had taken off much pressure off the others as he attack the Mizukage tower where the Mist leader is inside. He drew the attention of the ninjas who were called in to deal with him. The Mist ninjas seeing him thought that the others were merely to draw their attention away from the real threat of namely himself.

The hallways are littered with the bodies of Mist ninjas who had thrown themselves. He's already more skilled in combat then any ninja and with a long range weapon that can kill or cripple any ninja hit by a little metal slug. Made him a one man army, even if he was one already to begin with.

Swinging his cleaver he split open the head of a Mist ninja in front of him, followed by firing several rounds into the group of 8 ninjas in front of him. The ninjas fell either dead or wounded from the gunshots. Butcher killed off the wounded with a bullet to the head as he walk pass them. Picking up a body he throws it into the double doors in front of him. The body broke through the doors and set off the trap that laid on the other side. Poisoned struck the body as it past hitting the desk of the Mizukage.

"Butcher why have you attack?" the Mizukage shouted.

"You should haven't attack again after you were given fair warning not to," Butcher answers.

"You think you and the men you brought with you can take over this village?" the Mizukage ask.

"Take over. You think we're trying to take over this place? We're just the first wave," Butcher said.

"First wave?" the Mizukage ask as he heard a booming sound coming from outside. Turning to the window that showed the village, lit up as cannon shells and rockets fell upon the village.

The Mizukage watches the full invasion took hold of the village. The attack on the village didn't let up till the Roman's soldiers started to pour into the city either by the ruin front gate or by the other holes on the walls made by them. The Mist ninjas that survived the long range assault through themselves on the Romans. Jutsus rained down on the Romans who press on, firing their guns at the ninjas. From where he's standing he could see that there are just too many of the Romans and too little of the ninjas. Because of their way of passing ninjas, killed off a good many students, leaving a small number of skilled ninjas compared to other villages. (3)

The Mizukage grunted as he was shot in the back several times by Butcher. He fell to the ground, feeling his life fading. He was still alive enough to feel himself lifted off the ground and thrown through the window sending him falling to the ground below.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – A giant summon is deadly. But because of its size, makes it hard to keep an eye on groups of smaller foes. Unless the summon carried mounted soldiers who can protect its blind spots for it. But it only works for some summons as with the giant toad. I don't see how any mounted soldiers could stay on while the toad hops around, much less aim.

2 - I would think that since there isn't that much flying that the ninjas wouldn't have that much in being able to fight or defend against flying foes.

3 - A good idea what the fire fight is like would be in the movie, 'The Warrior's Way'. Expect instead of A-Team firing the gun users didn't panic at first. The ninjas in the movie got the jump on the cowboys but they held their own against the ninjas once they got it together. And with how the Mist ninjas kill many young students just to pass as a ninja would mean there wouldn't be that many ninjas compared to other villages. They would be like Sparta with a small number of elite soldiers. Which means any defeat with a large number of ninjas killed would affectedly destroy their fighting strength for years.

Hilariously, the real life Spartans themselves were a deconstruction of the Spartan way of training. Spartan hoplites were trained so hard, that very few actually passed the training successfully. This means that while individual Spartan warriors were nigh-unbeatable, the actual army was made up of only a few thousand elite warriors that couldn't cover much territory, suffered huge blows if even a few hundred warriors were killed, and losses took far too long to replace. The Spartan army was basically an Awesome, but Impractical Lethal Joke Army that was very good at winning battles but very poor at winning drawn-out wars, as Thebes and Rome demonstrated.

This would explain why, paradoxically, Sparta got involved in very few major wars. Most of Sparta's military actions were putting down slave revolts (they had a lot of slaves) and occasionally beating the crap out of weaker local villages (mainly to get more slaves). The only way the Spartans could maintain their warrior way of life was by only by the slaves doing all the work to support them. Military training was more an ideal in Sparta than a practical application. They almost didn't want to go to war, for fear of ruining their perfect system. Once they lost their slaves the whole system fell apart as warriors who are only warriors really don't know how to farm or make food like bread. They were reduce in putting up mock plays and training for Roman visitors like a theme park. A proud warrior race reduced to putting up a mock of a theme park for visitors, is the sad ending for the Spartans.

In other words sticking to standard army is better then having a whole army of super soldiers. Which the Element countries have done in creating a ninja army for each land. Which is okay as long as no standard army comes along. Because there's a reason why special forces training is separated from standard army training. Because it doesn't matter if every soldier is given special forces training, because that kind of training is designed to fail almost all the applicants and that they're not meant to fight against large numbers of enemies as they're a strike team. Meant to strike a target quick before getting out before a counter attack with a larger number of enemy forces would just overwhelm them in sheer weight of numbers.

And the Romans have a standard army to fight against the special forces of the Element Countries namely the ninjas villages. They also have their own ninja units to fight with them. That's the main flaw in the ninja warfare as it's special forces vs. special forces. Like a ecosystem that is isolated it works till something from the outside throws off the balance. Which the Romans are doing to the Element Countries as they only trained special forces instead of having a standard army to make up for the shortcomings of the ninjas as they in turn make up their shortcomings.

!


	16. Camp Life

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Camp Life –

Naruto blink as he woke up, he found himself starring at a cotton sheet. He reminded himself he's no longer in that apartment building anymore. He now lives in the Roman camp that has been moved outside the Leaf Village. The camp was moved the day as the Fire Lord was leaving back to his city. He stayed a bit to see how the Romans took apart their camp and then after marching through the gate of the village and going to the improved camping site for them, set everything back up again. What took the lords guard's hours to do, only took the Romans about ten minutes. All the Romans knew exactly what to do and there was no time wasted in doing it. The ninjas watched the Romans and knew that they're not foes to take lightly on the battlefield.

Naruto got off the sleeping mat and got dress. He now lives in a tent in the middle of the camp. It's better then what he had back in his apartment. In his tent are some books about the empire, he's been studying the empire wanting to learn more about the place that's going to be his new home. Thanks to the peace between all the major powers and the stalemates, Rome has grown economically with the trade and exports. With so many people living in the empire ideas and technology freely flowed. The Empire is actively seeking out anyone who has the seed to become a Great Person like Padway was, who change the world by coming up with a new idea or invention. (1)

It made him realized how small and stagnated the Element Countries are as it's always ninja this and ninja that. How people expect that only someone from a great clan or bloodline would ever be someone great. In fact that's the only reason he sees the people from his former village are trying to get him to forgive them, is because of who his parents were. They expect him to just forgive them and be the protector of the village as his parents were.

Naruto snarled at the thought and walk off to the mess tent. Since he started living in the Roman camp he serves as a helper in the mess tent as it's one of the only positions that Naruto could do around camp, and that none of the soldiers in the camp like being around Frank the cook. Since Frank is a jerk to all of them because of how the complained about his cooking. Frank took a liking to Naruto as he likes his cooking. (2)

"Hi Frank," Naruto said as he put on his apron and hat.

"Naruto just in time," Frank said as he's cooking up some oatmeal. "Open the cans of corn and put it in a pot."

"What's corn?" Nartuo ask.

"Oh you never heard of corn before?" Frank ask as he pointed to box full of can goods. "They're a wheat like plant that was discovered some time ago, and has replaced wheat as the main grain that most people eat. It can grow on barren lands that have been considered infertile to grow just about anything else. Unlike other grains it can be eaten without having to make it into powder first. And it can be prepared in more ways then grain can. My family runs a farm back home and corn when it was still a new plant help saved the farm."

"Wow," Naruto said as he grabs a can opener and opens one of the cans. He sees that it's full of yellow grain pieces in some kind of water.

"Try some," Frank said.

"Okay," Naruto said as he pours the contents into a pot. Then seeing some still in the can pats it causing them to fall into his mouth.

"Tasty huh?" Frank ask as he lifts the oatmeal pot off the stove.

"Yup," Naruto said.

"Good now don't stop till that pot is full," Frank said.

"Right," Naruto said.

!

A couple of feet away -

"Is it me or Frank acting nice for once is getting to you as it's to me?" Ron ask Kim.

"I think it's sweet," Kim said before blinking.

"Oh god, I never thought, I would ever think of Frank being sweet," Winry spoke up.

"Same here," Eleanor adds.

"What are you people doing?" Ted said from behind making all of them jump.

"Well you see… it's just strange to see Frank actually taking a liking to someone," Kim said to Ted who is one of the higher rank officers in the camp. He's second to Shasti in the command of the camp.

"Okay, I admit it's weird but you people have duties to do before meal time," Ted said.

"Right," Ron said as he and the others went off to do their morning duties.

The camp is going to become a base of operations for the army in the Land of Fire. The soldiers are all working around the clock to built a fort. They already cut some trees and built a rough wood wall around the camp. They're now building log cabins for them to sleep in instead of tents. Once that's done with they can fortify the camp.

Shasti is in her tent reading the report that came in by telegraph over the radio. Shasti smiled as she reads it. One of the big ninja villages have fallen to Roman might. The shock and awe tactic would play good with the lords of the countries. Show them that even one of the big ninja villages can fell to them, they would began to question the real strength of the ninja villages. And with news of Naruto being not only a jinchuriki as they call people with demons sealed inside of them, is also the son of the 4th Hokage who wish for his son to be seen as a hero, being mistreated for all of his life. So much in fact that he simply left the village when someone came along with something better. Has already caused the lords of the different countries if rumors she has heard are true, have taken matters into their own hands. The jinchuriki have all been taken out of their villages and been made into the lords personal ninjas. To give them a reason not to just abandon their countries to go to the Roman side. To try to gain their loyalty so at least their countries would have something that would give them a chance to fight against the Empire that wouldn't be a slaughter.

'The Leaf thanks to their own actions have lost the only real threat they had to use against us,' Shasti thought to herself. Naruto is a good kid who just need people who didn't see him as a demon. He would have the demon rip out of him either be sealed or maybe turn into an ally. He would likely either stay here or go the Roman held lands. There he would have a normal life, without need for any ninja act or putting himself in danger.

"That would be the best for him," Shasti said as a normal life for Naruto would do him a world of good.

She heard about how breeding programs are used to rebuilt clans like Naruto's. As he's the last of his line of two powerful clans. But that of course is worthless to modern warfare. Sure they can breed stronger ninjas but a child need years to learn and be trained before they can be a effective ninja. The only way to make them into ninjas at an early age would be training from hell. Which would cripple or kill many leaving only a few child ninjas who would be suffering from mental problems. (3)

"Commander there's a ninja here to see you," a soldier said behind the tent's flap.

"Send the ninja in," Shasti said as Jiraiya enters.

"No you're not going to fight me for Naruto," Shasti said.

"He's my godson," Jiraiya said.

"Then why are you speaking with me? If he really wants to go with you back to that village, I won't stop him. Have you even tried speaking to him?" Shasti ask.

"No," Jiraiya answers.

"You haven't even spoken to him? Then why the hell should he trust you to take care of him?" Shasti ask.

"I just need the chance to show him," Jiraiya said.

"I'm not stopping you from talking to him, just stopping you from just taking him by force," Shasti said.

"I am his godfather and need to talk with him," Jiraiya said.

"Than why are you still standing here? From what, I have seen you don't care enough to even to talk to your so called godson. You spent all your time writing those books of yours and peaking on women. You're nothing more than a stranger to him as he is to you. How can you ever think you can be his family? When it's clear that you never wanted the responsibility to be the parent figure for him," Shasti ask.

"I had work to do in keeping an eye on Akatsuki," Jiraiya said.

"And now years of work is all for nothing as we killed them easily," Shasti said.

"Yes you did," Jiraiya said as killing off a whole group of S class ninjas isn't something to take lightly.

"So why are you standing here instead of talking with Naruto?" Shasti ask. "Oh wait you have tried but he doesn't even talk to you. He just ignores you like, you're not even there. Just like how you treated him for all of his life."

"He's not even giving me a chance to get close to him," Jiraiya said.

"You have no one else but yourself to blame for that," Shasti said.

"I'm his godfather and it's time for me to act like one," Jiraiya said.

"How can you act like one when it's clear that you never cared to before?" Shasti ask.

"Naruto needs to go back to the village where he belongs," Jiraiya said.

"You people are only making an effort now because your Fire Lord doesn't like how Naruto was treated. And is looking more and more in joining the empire which would make you ninjas a redundant arm force. Since we Roman soldiers will hunt down bandits in the Land of Fire, kill dangerous beasts, build roads and improve the life of the common people. Sure we will tax them for those services but everyone in the Land of Fire will have protection that you ninjas only offer to those who can afford your services," Shasti said painting a gloomy future for ninjas.

"We're not going to be that easy to deal with," Jiraiya said.

"No but without a demon on your side or someone who contains a demon inside themselves. You're fighting force won't be that powerful after all Mist Village thanks to the leader not stopping his attacks has fallen to our might," Shasti said.

"What?" Jiraiya said.

"Mist Village has fallen and the Lord of that land has agreed to join the Empire seeing that the only real fighting force is gone now. So remember we can do it by force if needed but doing it by diplomatic means saves lives and resources. We're here to stay and will change this land. You can fight all you want but we have face worse odds before and have won. Even if you ninjas did managed to kill every Roman here, it would cost all the ninja villages dearly. How many ninjas will die and how many clans will be gone in the aftermath? How long will it take you people to rebuild your forces? While the Empire can easily replace each and every soldier here within a year. And the next invasion will finish off the remaining ninjas who survive the first one. We have done this for hundreds of years to other lands. You people have powers like the Druids but like them you will fall. You ninjas will just become apart of the army for those who decide to join. It's just a matter of time," Shasti said.

"We won't go down that easily," Jiraiya said.

"The Mist Village did. But don't worry we only invade a country when we have a reason to. Just don't go attacking us and we won't have a reason to attack the Leaf Village," Shasti said.

Jiraiya left the tent to inform the Hokage of the recent events. Wondering how they'll be able to fight off the Romans. It's either be crush or join the Romans. And he knows that there are going to be plenty of ninjas who will join them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – With the Romans always on the look out for someone who has a spark to become a Great Person who have new idea or a version to change the world. The Romans are very advance in some areas while lacking in other. It doesn't matter what sex, race or fate they follow or are just what they can do is what matters. Giving the Romans a very large pool to search for a Great Person, instead of a small narrow field that so many others like in real life only look at.

2 - Frank is like Chef from Total Drama Island. But since Frank is dealing with soldiers he can't push or scare them like Chef does as he's dealing with teens.

3 - Like in Batman, Cassandra Cain the 3rd Batgirl suffers from metal problems because of her training from hell from a young age. While Damian Wayne was trained the same way but because he was treated as a prince, spoiled rotten and able to do whatever he wants. Doesn't suffer from metal problems found in tyke bombs, he just has a brat ego and warp sense of morals. And losing too many ninjas in battle would be like what happen to the JedI order. Sure they're powerful like the ninjas but are too few in numbers to stand up to a large army. They take too long to train and breed. So while the ninjas do have numbers for now, if they were to say lost 500 ninjas during a battle it would make a huge dent in their fighting force while the Romans can easily replace their fallen. The only reason they would have ninjas in the thousands, is because they haven't face off against an regular army before just ninja vs. ninja. Never having to send vast numbers to fight against another. But strike teams to fight against strike teams.

!


	17. The Godmother

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Godmother –

In the Mizukage tower Drake look over the paperwork on his desk, listing the loot that has been taken from the Mist Village. The village has much wealth as well as technology that would prove useful. The ninjas that are on their side are going through the scrolls containing jutsus and summons. While he saw that the ninjas are glass cannons, they are still useful for small strike teams. Speaking of which the ninjas and villagers are being shackled to be use as slave labor. And once the second wave comes they'll be sent back to the empire to be sold into slavery.

"Butcher what is it?" Drake ask sensing him.

"You're no fun," Butcher said impress that Drake could always sense him.

"Are you here for your share of the spoils?" Drake ask.

"That and that I want to be reassigned to the outpost near the Leaf Village," Butcher said.

"You want to be near Naruto," Drake said knowing the answer.

"Yes," Butcher answers.

"You're free to go but remember that I will need you incase of another slaughter that needs to be done," Drake said seeing that it's best to keep Butcher on a long leash.

"I guess this battle was a slaughter. Is this what it's like for you people in the empire?" Butcher ask.

"The ninjas aren't use to fighting this kind of battle. It's not a quick war but a war that can last years with both sides pouring as much resources they have into the conflict. The normal soldier unarmed is no match one on one with a ninja. But it doesn't matter if that soldier can be quickly replaced while the ninja would take years to be replaced," Drake said.

"You Romans do have the numbers on your side. And the advance weapons you have more then makes you a match for the ninjas around here," Butcher said.

"This is a war of attrition, that the ninjas have never had to deal with on the scale we Romans fight. With the taking of Mist village the lords of the land are now wondering if their ninja village would do any better. Once the ninjas lose the support of their lord then the money flow and trade will end. They will only have what they can produce in their village," Drake said.

"The Sand Village is in the middle of a desert that needs to have food brought in," Butcher said thinking of the village that would be hit the hardest by a war of attrition. "But the ninjas would try to kill you."

"It matters little. I'm easily replaced as with all soldiers under the empire. That's the key reason why the ninjas won't be able to win a long term war. It's just harder for them to replace their lost numbers then it's for us," Drake said. (1)

"That's very true," Butcher said as the numbers of ninjas that he has killed over the years has taken much time to replace. Even then most of the ninjas aren't like the ones he was use to fighting. "But you do know the ninjas could hide underground and fight from the shadows."

"We dealt with at kind of warfare already. In a desert region fighters would hide in villages and the populations would often help them. They would setup bombs killing soldiers station in settlements even strapping bombs to their bodies," Drake said.

"What did you do?" Butcher ask.

"After 2 years of playing nice. We simply use gas bombs on every settlement at once killing everyone in one stork. Afterwards it was a simple matter of hunting down the shattered remains of the desert people in case there were any of hidden warriors hiding among them. All others have been shattered and sold into slavery. So you see we're always willing to do what it takes even if we have to leave the land barren of the native people. After all we can always bring more people in to replace the lost people," Drake said. (2)

"Which is why, I'm not fighting on the losing side," Butcher said seeing that the ninjas wouldn't be able to fight off the changing world around them.

!

In the Roman Camp -

Kim and Ron stood behind Naruto as she watches him fire the crossbow at one of the straw dummy on the firing range. Both of them are overseeing his training in firearms. They're having him use a crossbow so he'll get the feel of what holding a gun is like and how to aim. The crossbow does have a recoil and has to be reloaded after every shot like the older models of guns. Once Naruto gets the hand of using a crossbow they upgrade him to using a gun.

"You're getting there," Kim said seeing Nartuo hitting the bullseye more often now.

"I still say Naruto be great with the cannons like me," Ron said.

"No thanks," Naruto said firing his last bolt.

"Naruto are you sure about this. About starting a new life, I mean. I don't want you to regret this," Kim said.

"Yes my mind is made up. There's nothing in that village that matters to me," Naruto said.

"Kim there's a blonde woman coming with a big bust," Ron said spotting the woman walking up to them.

"Really Ron," Kim glared at him. She looks over to where Ron is looking at and saw indeed a big boobed woman coming up to them. She also saw she has the leaf head band on her.

"What do you want? Another Leaf ninja who knew my parents and knows that they would want to me forgive the village and return to being a ninja? Forget it I heard enough out of people like you," Naruto said. (3)

"My name is Tsuande and, I'm your grandmother," Tsuande said as she was ordered by the Hokage to introduce herself to her godson. With the Romans at the gate and the Fire Lord losing respect for the Leaf village. The only way for them to regain their status in their Lord's eyes was by getting Naruto back. With the fall of the Mist Village all the ninja villagers are getting ready to fight the Romans. The Romans on the other hand are talking with the lords and trying to reach deals with them and with the ninja villages as well. It does seem that the ninja villages with a demon beast are getting better deals with the Romans. As it seems the Romans aren't that willing to fight against a demon beast if it can be avoided. Which is another reason why the village is falling over themselves trying to get Naruto to return to the village. (4)

"So what do you want from me than? Give you a hug?" Naruto ask her.

"No nothing like that. I came to talk with you," Tsuande said.

"About what you never cared to take care of me. You're only here because the Leaf village needs me more than I need them. I already know that the Fire Lord lost his fate in the village and only my return would be enough to regain it. And that the villages with their own demon are the only ones that the Romans are not willing to fight unless they have to," Naruto said.

"We can defeat the demons but not having to fight them would be better," Ron said.

"We're not so into war that we will just fight everyone. We rather have them join us instead. We only fight when there's a reason for it and when we do we always end it," Kim said.

"Naruto you have every reason to hate me for not being there for you. But I'm here now," Tsuande said.

"And what do you want me to do. Forgive you for not being there for me when, I had to grow up alone and unloved? Over looking the fact that you and Jiraiya are only following my parents wishes because you two are being force to? That you two never cared before and would never even think about me if you two weren't ordered to?" Naruto ask her.

"We mess up big time but there is still time to make things up to you. You're the only family that, I have left," Tsuande said.

"Like you have anything to offer me that, I would want now," Naruto said.

"I can train you personally. You'll be stronger and better trained. Wouldn't it be better for you to learn to fight instead of learning to shoot and aim," Tusande said.

The training dummies that Naruto was shooting at were shredded to pieces. Kim had picked up a gatling gun and started firing at the dummies. Tsuande eyes widen seeing first hand at the power of the guns that the Romans have. Seeing the damage one gun is causing made her aware how the Akatsuki members were killed so easily. Even if the Romans did have Butcher on their side.

"Now let's pretend that one of those dummies was you Tsuande," Kim said to said woman.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"As you can see that with one gatling gun is able to kill Tsuande. Sure ninjas are fast but they're not that fast where nothing would ever be able to hit them. With her death all of her years of accumulating power and building skill are all for naught. Her promises and dreams would go unfulfilled. There were no heirs to take her place. She has no legacy. She wouldn't die in a spectacular show of art and finesse, or even at the hands of her fellow ninjas. She died in the middle of a nameless field, by the hands of someone who she had never met before. A sad end to a person who spent their whole life training to be a warrior, only to be killed by someone who isn't equal to her in anyway. Who uses a weapon that anyone can use to kill her easier then it would be hand to hand," Kim said.

"That's right we can't do all that cool ninja stuff but we have the tools to make it up," Ron said.

"So you see Tsuande that there no need for me to put myself through training from hell to become a ninja at your level. When, I can just kill you without taking years out of my life," Naruto said.

"Naruto please your parents gave up everything to save the village," Tsuande said.

"And I only learned who my parents are because Shasti pointed out that I look like him," Naruto said. "So why in the world would, I care about what they would think when it's only now when they no longer matter to me that I was made aware of who they were? So what if that's what they wanted. Why should, I care about the wises of parents that, I didn't even knew, I had?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Tsuande said.

"And who are you to tell me what's the right thing to do?" Naruto ask her coldly.

"You're right, I have no right telling you what's right," Tsuande said seeing how much Naruto hates her and the village. "Isn't there some way to make it up to you?"

"Stop talking like you actually care," Naruto said.

"I do care about you," Tsuande said.

"Only because you have to, now when you were made to. Just leave me alone and let me live my life without you trying to be apart of it. You after all have been doing it all my life," Naruto said. He didn't even look back as he walk away from his Tsuande who should have meant something to him but only if she had tried to be something to him. Now at this stage of his life he simply doesn't need someone to be a mother to him anymore. He's not a child anymore as he was never a child to begin with. He had to grow up all at once just to survive to this point of time. The time he would have jump at the chance of having a family has long past and only a young man stood there now in the body of a 10 year old boy.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The current number of ninjas that the combine villages in the latest manga arch is 80,000. But the Romans with their greater numbers and population to draw upon can lose that many. Each ninja takes years of training and breeding to make a ninja. While the Romans don't need breeding or years of training. This is true in real life. The Roman reaction to the disastrous battle of Cannae, the bloodiest day in Roman history to that point, with the virtually the entire Roman army annihilated? Raise another army and outlaw _peace_.

2 - The Romans are willing to kill off all the native population if they prove to be more trouble then they're worth. They don't try to win hearts and minds but either fall in line or be killed. So even if the ninjas take their fighting to the shadows, the Romans would respond by killing everyone to make sure the ninjas aren't hiding in plain sight. Because an empty land for the Romans means that they can just send over more people to populate the empty space. So there's my answer to the reviewers who say the ninjas can just fight the Romans by hiding in the shadows. The Romans would just kill the population as a whole to kill the ninjas. Even if the ninjas stay hidden and continue to fight, there is only so many of them left before they're wipe out or lose the will to fight. For once they're the only ones left because they refused to work with the Romans they would lose the reason to fight. Ninjas are train to fight but even they have the point where they will just give up upon seeing that all their fighting to protect their people ends with the people they protecting dead because of them. For they will realized that even if they do indeed drive the Romans away at that point, the remaining ninjas would be the only population left. A small handful of ninjas wouldn't be able to repopulate the empty land in time to be able to fight off the Romans again.

3 - Does anyone know any fics where Naruto learns about his family and reacts like a normal person does not like in fiction where everything is forgiven at the drop of a hat?

4 - The Romans do have the means to fight the tail beasts but only if they have to as they learned from fighting their own demons the cost involved in fighting them.

!


	18. Reunion

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Reunion –

Orochimaru was wondering whether he should continue his plan to invade Konoha. There were too many unknown factors that he didn't anticipate. With the Romans suddenly appearing on the Element lands has changed all the rules. With the weapon the gun, made it so that even if a ninja is at his level, being shot in the head would still kill him. (1) And he seen from pictures of what the Roman's did after the battle with Mist. The Roman soldiers walk through the bodies of the Mist ninjas shooting the bodies in the head to make sure they're dead. Most of the heads were crack open by the point blank shot.

If he made war with these Romans it would be a slaughter for his village. Especially since they have Butcher on their side, which cause many missing ninjas to join the Roman ranks as well. They already killed off his old group, he joined after running away. The Romans are making a statement that they're here to stay. From the information he has managed to gather on the workings of the Roman army. The old way of killing the leader wouldn't work. For if he managed to kill General Drake, he's easily replaceable, while if he died it be hard to find some ninja to replace him. (2)

"Maybe it be better to join them," Orochimaru said to himself.

Once he's with the Roman's he can get his hands on their technology. While they're less advance in some areas they're more in others. He's been switching bodies for years now, always looking for a stronger body. But with the Hephaestus limbs he'll be able to just make a new body. One without the weakness of flesh and blood. He does wonder if he'll be able to use jutsus in a metal body. But than again his old companion could and so would he as well. And once he has a never dying body he'll be able to improve it as advancements in technology.

"Yes it be better to shallow pride and work with the Romans. Bind my time till, I can get my hands on a new body," Orochimaru said to himself.

!

Elsewhere -

In the Roman camp in the Land of Fire, the Romans kept to themselves but would send out a squad to handle bandits that cause problems in nearby villages. They did this free of charge without being paid to do so that the villagers or the Fire Lord would have to pay the ninjas to do so. Which has won over many villages as most of the time to hire a ninja team to handle bandits would take almost all the village income to pay for protection. Many traders and farmers came into the camp to sell their wares. The ninjas would have taken advantaged of this but one of the Fire Lord's aides came to the camp.

The aide a woman name Moka is there to learn more about the Romans for her lord. She's also there to make sure the Leaf ninjas didn't try anything as the letter she read out loud while she was in the Leaf Village said that any action cause by the Leaf ninjas would have their funding cut by the Fire Lord as he gave his word that the Romans wouldn't be attack by the ninjas that are serving him. Which left the ninjas unable to do much but watch. And they couldn't talk to Naruto anymore as the guards kept them out or escort them off the camp.

Traveling down the road to the camp is Butcher followed by two figures wearing hooded cloaks. He brought them back to life with the help of Frank the druid, with his magic. Using both magic and jutsu has allowed him to bring back his two old foes.

"We're almost there," Butcher said leading the two.

"Why did you do this?" the male ask.

"Why ask when you already know," Butcher said.

"Bringing us back to life and bringing us back here. To see our son?" the woman ask. "How do we know what you told us is even true?"

"Why are you following me then?" Butcher ask.

"Because we know you too well. Naruto is at the camp but the rest of it could be a lie," the man said.

"You two are the only ones who survive me when, I wasn't fooling around. I had planned on killing you two after your kid was born. But you two had to die," Butcher said.

"Why didn't you just leave us dead?" the man ask.

"Where the fun would be in that," Butcher said.

!

At the Roman Camp -

Naruto is once again in the mess tent helping Frank with the cooking. Frank is showing Naruto how to cook the many different dishes that are found in the Empire. Naruto is gaining weight and body mass as he's still recovering from years of poor eating. He's currently peeling potatoes in the back of the tent. When he saw two people walking up to him both wearing hooded cloaks.

"Naruto is that you?" the woman of the pair ask.

"What do you Leaf ninjas want this time?" Naruto ask.

Both of them took off their cloaks revealing their features. The man looks like Naruto but older, while the long haired redhead woman has his eyes. The Leaf ninjas who have been watching Naruto were taken aback seeing Minato and Kushina, Naruto's parents alive.

"We're your parents, Minato and Kushina your dad and mom," Minato said.

"Butcher brought us back to life with the help of Druid magic and a scroll containing the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique," Kushina said.

"And what do you two want from me then?" Naruto ask them.

"Son we're here for you," Kushina said.

"We're here to be the family you need and take you back home," Minato said.

"Too late for that. I simply don't want anything to do with either of you. And what home do you mean the village that beat me? The one that starved me? The one that made my life hell," Naruto said.

"Naruto it couldn't be that bad. The village is a good place," Kushina said not wanting to believe what Butcher had told her about her son's life in the Leaf Village.

"The Village should have honor my wish for you to be seen as a hero," Minato said.

"No they didn't and that's why it's not home to me or you two being my parents," Naruto said.

"Why?" Kushina said as she wanted to get to know her son she hasn't seen since she gave birth to him.

"We gave up so much to save you and the village," Minato said.

"No you two gave up everything to protect the village and only the village. Never for me. I don't want parents who care more about a village then their own flesh and blood," Naruto said. "How you two think it would have worked out? That they would honor your wishes and treated me like, I wasn't in their eyes the demon you sealed inside me? You two just care more about the village then me. So just go back to the village. It's the only thing you ever truly care about." (3)

Naruto got up and walk into the mess tent.

"Naruto wait," Kushina said shell shock at what her child said to her.

"I think you two done enough. It's time for both of you to leave," Shasti said appearing behind a tent along with Butcher.

"Is this what you brought us back to life for?" Minato ask holding his wife.

"Bringing you two back to life just so, I can force you two to see what happen to your son and how the village you two gave up your lives to protect done to him? Of course, I did. Killing you two wouldn't be this good. Seeing your spirits break as you see what has happen to Naruto and how the village treated him. How your friends and the two people you would have thought would have taken care of him didn't. That all the trust you two put on them, was all let down by them. Remember, I said, I would break you two the last time we met. And, I didn't have to do anything as it was already done for me. All, I needed to do is make you two see it," Butcher laughs.

"No they wouldn't," Minato said not wanting to believe the trust he had in the village and the people was wasted.

"Then go and see for yourselves," Shasti said.

"Minato lets go and see for ourselves," Kushina said as she and Minato left the Roman camp. To see with their own eyes of the village that turn their only child against them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – As anyone who does research in guns, knows the difference between being shot by a handgun and being shot by a rifle. There is a 10 percent chance for a person to survive being shot in the head. But if you look at the size of the bullets, it's easier to survive being shot by a small bullet then being shot by a large rifle bullet. Most handguns leave a small hole going in and a small one going out. While a rifle leaves a small hole going in and a large hole going out. I have done my homework and seen documentaries where they show with ballista dummies the kind of damage a rifle bullet does to a human body. And high power rifles usually makes a head spilt open like a melon. Like how JFK's head was blown to pieces when he was shot with rifle. I don't care how strong a ninja is how the hell could a ninja survive damage like that? Even if they survive they be brain damaged. So people stop telling me a ninja would be able to survive being shot in the head no matter what.

2 - The Roman army is like the modern US army. Where even if you kill the highest ranking general, each one from privet to general are replaceable. For they have a clear leadership so if the ranking officer is killed the next ranking officer would take over. So just killing off the current leadership of the Roman army wouldn't work.

3 - Children who have parents who left them for something, like for example jobs overseas. Wouldn't be so accepting of their parents who suddenly came back into their life. Especially if it wasn't a few months but for years. Like soldiers who are ship over seas for years and comeback to find the baby they left is now a teen. It takes time for a bond to form between them, as the child would only have stories and phone calls to the parent that wasn't there for most of their childhood.

!


	19. Hard Truth

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Hard Truth –

In the Hokage Tower, Minato and his wife Kushina had broken into the file room of the tower. They did so to read through the files the Hokage kept on their son. And the files read like a nightmare to them. They had thought that Butcher was lying to them about what the village had done to Naruto. And how the people they trusted to take care of him, didn't think twice of turning their backs on him. They had put their fate and trust into their friends and old teachers to be there for Naruto. And that trust and fate has been destroyed in the worse way possible.

"I can't believe it," Minato said dropping the folder containing the medical files on Naruto.

"None of them. None of our friends ever cared enough to protect him. Tsuande and Jiraiya his godparents, never were there for him either," Kushina said tears running down her eyes after reading the horror show that her child's life was like in the village.

"This is the reason why Butcher brought us back to life. He wanted us to suffer," Minato said.

The door of the file room open and the Hokage and his two students enter.

"Minato, Kushina you two are alive," the Hokage said relief seeing them. He's sure with their help they be able to get Naruto back to the village where he belongs.

"Why?" Kushina chokes out still crying.

"Kushina what's the matter?" Tsuande ask.

"Why didn't you or Jiraiya took care of Naruto! Why were you two weren't there for him!" Kushina snaps.

"All this time you two waited to show yourselves to Naruto even after everything that he went through. Not caring one bit that he had to grow up alone and unloved by anyone in this village?" Minato growled at the two.

"You two were the ones who ask to be his godparents. But the moment we died you two didn't cared enough to look after him," Kushina said.

Jiraiya and Tsuande couldn't even look at them.

"I was in no shape to raise him," Tsuande said.

"And, I was busy gathering information on the Akatsuki… and my research," Jiraiya said.

"Don't forget that neither of you two cared enough either to even pretend to take care of him," Minato snaps at them.

"This isn't what, I thought would happen to Naruto. He was suppose to have you two to give him a good childhood, instead he got a nightmare of one. He hates being in this village and has no love for anyone in it. He does like some people but there's a difference in liking someone and loving someone. He should have and a family to love him while he was growing up but instead he left the village to join the Romans," Kushina said having read all the files on her son.

"You two are here now. He can still have a family now that his real parents are here," Jiraiya said.

"And how are we going to get him to love us or trust us?" Kushina ask.

"We're the ones who gave him the hellish life he had. We also know nothing of him, he like us are complete strangers. Where as before there would be a process, from baby to child to adolescent and eventually adult it was a procedure it was somewhat charted ground and we would know him and he would know us as every parents and child should. Because we trusted you people to do the right thing. That's a mistake that will haunt us for the rest of our lives," Minato explained to the two.

"There's still time to make things right," Jiraiya said.

"And how are we suppose to do that when, Naruto made it clear that he doesn't want us anymore. All because we put our fate and trust with people like you. Tell me how do we ever make up to him for putting his well being in the hands of people like you?" Kushina ask.

"Minato, Kushina this isn't the time. The village is in danger by the invaders, the Romans. The village needs both of you to take charge and help in defending it in it's time of need," the Hokage said.

"No," Minato and Kushina said at the same time.

"What?" the Hokage ask.

"We said no," they said again.

"The village needs both of you. The Mist Village has already fallen to their might. The Romans have made it clear that they're here to stay. With Butcher siding with them many missing ninjas are joining them. With his help they killed the members of Akatsuki. The Romans at the camp defeated 4 of our best ninjas in front of the Fire Lord. We need everything we have to regain our standing with the Fire Lord if we're going to have a chance in defending ourselves against the Romans," the Hokage explains.

"And we're telling you no," Minato said.

Minato and Kushina use a speed jutsu to disappear in front of the Hokage and his students. They appeared outside the tower to find that all that their old friends and fellow ninjas having heard their hero and his wife had return back to life had gathered around the tower.

"Minato, it is true you're alive," Kakashi said.

"You're back," Tsume said happy to see her old friend Kushina alive again. She was about to rush over to her to give her a hug when she stop mid step seeing the death glare she's receiving from Kushina.

"Don't anyone of you think that you can ever call us your friends. Not after what happen to our son," Minato growled at the crowd around him and Kushina.

"We gave up everything once to save this village. And the one thing that truly mattered to us that we put our trust in this village and it's people to take care of, which all of you failed horribly to do. You, the village , and the people in it isn't worth to save. Not anymore," Kushina said.

"We're leaving this village and joining the Romans to be with our son. Even if he will never forgive us for trusting his welfare in this village who can't ever be trusted to keep a promise. We will be there to help him," Minato said.

"No we need you two," the Hokage said as he appeared behind them with Tsuande and Jiraiya.

A shot rang out as the Hokage hat was blow off his head. All turning to where the shot came from the Leaf villagers saw where the bullet came from. They all phase as they saw it was Butcher standing on one of the buildings and he wasn't alone. He's with Moka the Fire Lord's aide.

"So it comes to this the Leaf has reach such a low that they would force the former Hokage and his wife to stay in the village that has mistreated their son," Moka said.

"Just another reason for the Fire Lord not to put any trust on this village," Butcher said.

"I speak for the Fire Lord while here. And if Minato and his wife, Kushina wishes to leave the village that betrayed their trust. They're free to do so," Moka said.

"Not unless you Leaf ninjas think you can fight against them and me at the same time," Butcher said aiming his Boardsider at the crowd.

"Please Mianto, Kushina we need both of you," the Hokage said.

"And we no longer care about this village or anyone in it," Minato said as he and Kushina leap onto the building that Butcher is standing on.

"I sure wish that, I came up with something like this. The sheer level of betray and destroying all levels of trust that both of you had for this village. But I didn't had to do anything. It was already done for me," Butcher chuckles.

"Stop gloating Butcher we're already beaten," Kushina said.

"We just want to be with our son," Minato said.

"Yes Butcher it isn't the time," Moka said.

"Fine but, I just can't help but rub it in," Butcher said taking ahold of Moka and disappeared along with Minato and Kushina heading back to the Roman Camp.

Leaving the Leaf Village behind and the hope that was shown to them. Only for it to be lank away from them. And it was taken because of their own actions. No one else to blame but themselves for betraying the trust Minato, and Kushina had in the village and the people in taking care of their son.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – For those who thought this would be just another fic where Naruto turns his back on the village and his parents. No this is a fic where both he and his parents turns their backs to the village.

!


	20. First Step

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

First Step –

Minato, and Kushina stood on the training grounds of the Roman camp teaching the soldiers how to detect ninjas. They been put to work after they joined the Romans. They're being kept an eye on by Butcher who also help in the training. Butcher is staying in the camp to keep an eye on things, as well as making sure the Leaf Village doesn't try anything. Moka made it clear that if anything happens she will blame the Leaf, but knows too well that the Leaf Village can't be trusted.

Naruto stays far as he can from his birth parents, staying with Frank at the field kitchen. Both Minato and Kushina have been doing what they can to earn their son's trust. Hoping they be able to form a bond with him. But it's harder then they thought as their son was nothing but a stranger to them as they are to him. They knew nothing about him, what his hopes and dreams are. They read the reports but that was nothing more than a mask he wore to protect himself. The real Naruto is all that's left and till they got to know him, he would always be just another stranger.

They gave up everything for the Leaf Village and in return made their son's childhood hell. Now all they can do is try to earn their son's trust and see them as his parents. But both Minato and Kushina knew too well that a parent who suddenly wants to bond with their child after missing their whole childhood, will always have a hard time. They knew too well as they know other ninjas who came back from long term missions found the baby they left behind a teenager. They want to bond with Naruto but he doesn't want anything to do with them.

Minato felt a familiar present behind him as he watches Kushina train some of the female soldiers.

"What do you want?" Minato ask.

"To talk," Kakashi said.

"Never on time always coming in late. Never passing a team before the one my son is on came along? But of course you only pass them because the Hokage was getting tried of you always failing the teams you're suppose to teach," Minato berated him.

"Please Minato the village needs you," Kakashi said.

"No my son needs me more," Minato said.

"You can't put one person above everyone else," Kakashi said.

"Naruto should have become what, I was but thanks to the village he's not. That place isn't worth saving anymore, or you for that matter. The only thing you have taught your students was tree climbing. I thought, I had taught you better then that. All, I can hope for is that Naruto will let me into his life, and, I'll be able to teach him so he'll be a better man then you ever be," Minato said.

"Much happen since you died," Kakashi said eye downcast.

"You still have your two remaining students. Shouldn't you be training them instead of talking to me when there's nothing to say," Minato said.

"You seen how strong the Romans are. The only way we're going to stand a chance is for you and your wife to rejoin the village," Kakashi said.

"And the only person we care about to protect is here in the camp, on the Roman side because he didn't see the village as his home. Till my son thinks of the Leaf as his home, there's no point in talking to me or my wife in rejoining the Leaf," Minato said.

"With how he is now that's all but impossible," Kakashi said.

"Then go," Minato said.

"You have any idea how much this is damaging our image and the morel of the village? All the children who grew up after you sealed away the fox look up to you. You're their hero, the hero who turn his back on them," Kakashi said.

"And none of them matter to me. It's about time they learn to never meet their hero, for they always disappoint you. The only child, I care about to look up at me is Naruto and none other. He's my flesh and blood, I have failed him by trusting people like you to take care of him. Unless you can make it all up to him. My answer will always by no," Minato said.

"It's time for you to leave," Butcher said appearing behind Kakashi.

"For what it's worth. I'm sorry for not being there for your son," Kakashi said.

"It's as worthless as you are," Minato answers, causing his former student feel like it was a slap.

In a puff of smoke he was gone.

"They just keep on coming," Butcher said.

"All of my wife's old friends have tried talking with her. Do they really think they can talk to her after failing to protect our son," Minato said.

"You're the ones who pick who his guardians would be," Butcher smirks.

"Why are you kicking a dead horse?" Minato ask.

"Because someone has to. This is the very reason why, I never wanted to be a hero. Always having people expect the best from you. To give up everything to protect people you really don't care about, for the greater good. But in the end who's going to save the hero?" Butcher ask. (1)

"I did like being a hero," Minato said. "But the cost is too high and too little in return."

"Being a selfless hero is only for storybooks. Real life doesn't work that way," Butcher said.

"You have been spending time with Naruto?" Minato ask. It pains him to see that his worst enemy is bonding with his son when he and his wife could hardly talk to him.

"I figure, I should teach him a thing or two. I never bothered in teaching anyone my skills. I offer him training to learn to fight, but all he wants to learn is how to sneak around without anyone detecting him. I told him that even if he sneaks up on a person, someone with the fighting skills can still beat him. Then he pulls out a gun and aims it in my face, and made a click when he pulled the trigger," Butcher said.

"Still getting use to guns?" Minato ask.

"Changes the rules. I fought against people who survive training from hell, that killed almost everyone who tried it. Fought against people who have been breed to be warriors, taking generations just to produce a stronger ninja. And in that moment all of that meant nothing. For a young kid like him is able to kill me with a weapon that doesn't need that much skill to learn to use. It makes a mockery of the ninja world," Butcher said.

"With guns it doesn't matter how much we train or how strong the bloodline is. A ground of Romans armed with guns is more then a match for any ninja no matter how powerful. I seen how they fight, they're like ants or bees, if it takes 10 or more soldiers just to kill an enemy they're willing to throw that many at any foe till they're just overwhelmed in sheer numbers. And the command is made in such a way that even killed the generals won't stop them, as there's a clear line for the lower ranking soldier to take the empty spot. There's nothing like them around here. If there were, there wouldn't be a need for ninja villages," Minato admitted.

"I read up on their history. One battle, the whole army was all but destroyed. The Romans just raised another in a matter of months. And we're talking about numbers that would wipe out every ninja village and leave them empty or a ghost village with few people left for centuries. Even if the Romans here are wipe out to the last. There be more of them with better weapons coming," Butcher said.

"Wait better weapons?" Minato ask.

"You really think the Romans would send this force thinking that it be enough? No this is just the scouting force, the main invasion has yet to come," Butcher said.

"How do you know?" Minato ask.

"I have been to the western lands and learned warfare there. Which is like how the Romans were before gunpowder. And when a invasion is taking place, the attacking army always send scouting parties to test weakness and gather information. From what, I'm guessing the difference in scale will be simply become too large for the tactical advantages that the ninja villages have to remain as they are," Butcher said.

"Is that the reason why you join the Romans?" Minato ask.

"That and that, I'll be able to retire in the Roman lands without having to worry about people trying to kill me all the time," Butcher said.

"Tell me what you think of Naruto?" Minato ask.

"You're in a long uphill battle to form any kind of bond with him. I'll be surprise that you'll be able to bond with him before he's an adult," Butcher said.

"Any advice?" Minato ask.

"Why should, I help? I'm enjoying myself too much watching," Butcher said before walking off.

Minato look over to the field kitchen seeing, Naruto butchering a pig. Naruto made it clear that he has no interest in becoming a ninja. Seeing the Romans warfare, made being a ninja, costing too much in resources and time. Naruto saw the end of the way of life for the ninjas of the Element countries and left the sinking ship.

After all of this, Minato, and Kushina would make a new home for themselves. Hopefully have Naruto live with them, they would support him with what's left of his pre-adult years that are left for them to share with him. They could only hope that Naruto would at least think of them as something else besides his caregivers before he's an adult. He might never love them, but at least by showing him what he means to them. They left the village for him, to be with him. Turning their backs like he did. To show him that he means more to them then anyone in that village. But they know it be a long time before any bond can be form between them.

They made the first step to be the parents that Naruto deserves. They only have to keep on walking to the long off goal. To be seen by Naruto as his family.

!

In the Roman Mainland -

Large warships are dock in the harbor being fitted and supplied for the invasion. Unlike the first wave the ships are steam powered, allowing them to travel faster and carry more weight. The ships are much larger then the steam ships as without the need for sails, they can be built larger and able to carry more weight that would be impossible for the old wooden ships. The ships are steal plated and built to withstand the firepower of other warships. With enough firepower to destroy a coastal settlement with one ship.

They be carrying large numbers of soldiers, along with equipment and other weapons of war. Factories all over the empire are pumping out weapons, tools, clothes, and other supplies. Farm are shipping many of their produce to the canning factories, to feed all the soldiers. The Romans having learned from past mistakes are making sure this invasion will go as plan with little lost on the Roman side.

For the Romans will have a supply train for the new invasion, without the need for months for a ship to reach the new land. With word of a beachhead already created on the new land, there be no need to land someplace else. From there the engineers would start working on building a rail line so supplies and troops be able to move quicker. And there are the new steam carts that are smaller but be able to move quicker. Having been invented a few years ago, the steam carts have change how people move around. The natives of the new land called the Element Country will have no idea what they're in for once the might of the Roman army is in full swing.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The pressures of being always the best or always upholding the best values is impossible to do. People who try that in real life have break downs or end up using drugs because of the pressures they're under.

!


	21. Treaty

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Treaty –

In the office of Governor Crocker, she sat at a meeting table with the Roman commander of the invasion force Drake, they're with one of the hidden villages leader's. Orochimaru came to the Roman fort to work out a agreement for his village to join the Romans. With the fall of the Mist Village and the enslavement of the surviving villagers, many of the lord's of the land are now looking towards joining the Romans. Even the Rice lord is looking at what the Romans have to offer, as compared to funding a ninja village, it would cost less to join the Romans. (1)

"As you can see the contract states that, you remain as leader of your village and over sees the needs of your village. In exchange your village will aid us as we will aid you in times of war. Roman trade goods will be open up to your village, in exchange for surplus goods from your village as well as taxes," Crocker said laying down the treaty.

"I will also be able to get some of medical equipment?" Orochimaru ask.

"If you're referring to the Hephaestus replacement limbs, those will be included once trade opens up. Besides you have to know about how the human body works as well as knowing about machines to be able to use them," Drake said.

"I have already study the human body. I can learn about machines as well," Orochimaru said.

"I can tell you're planning on replacing your whole body with a machine to live forever. But even for those who done that to the point only their brains are the only things left. It won't make you immortal," Drake said.

"Really?" Orochimaru ask.

"They do give a longer lifespan but you can still be killed, and parts will need to be replace every few years. Also the fact the you can't feel anything with a Hephaestus limb, has lead to some people who went with replacing their whole bodies with metal, be driven to kill themselves or went mad," Crocker explains. (2)

"And the first test subjects for full Hephaestus replacement parts, went mad and killed themselves or destroyed everything around them," Drake said.

"Test subjects?" Orochimaru ask.

"We use people who we're going to kill for their crimes as test subjects. All new machines and medical devices are tested out first before they can be sold to the public," Crocker said.

"The only ones who can handle a full body transplant are the ones who wanted to. But even then it takes time for them to adjust to their new body. It also helps that they had replacement limbs done to them before hand so they would have a feel for it," Drake explains.

"And while the brain is still preserved, it will break down like all things. We simply don't have the tools needed to keep the brain alive just yet. The only way to make it last if for the head and most of the torso to be left," Crocker said.

"I see," Orochimaru said.

"Also we already know about your history. We learn it from Butcher who told us all about you," Drake said.

"If someone like Butcher saw that fighting you would be a losing battle, I would be a fool to try to stand in your way," Orochimaru said. "The way of the ninja is deeply imbedded into the way of life here. Many will fight tooth and nail to save their way of life. Their pride and the way of the ninja is on the line. Years of breeding and years of training, made all but useless thanks to the advance weapons that allow, anyone to kill an S rank ninja."

"Things change, no one can stop it. People will always want to improve their daily lives, which will be given to the common people. When faced with an impossible situation one should change the rules of the game," Crocker said.

"There's also the issue that you use to run with those ninjas we killed awhile ago," Drake said.

"I was quite shock when, I heard you killed two of them so easily, and all but two later," Orochimaru said.

"We're looking for the two but with only two of them left, they won't be showing themselves anytime soon," Drake said.

"If they do, we can always call Butcher to handle things," Crocker said.

"Are you're sure that you'll be able to control him? I fought him and, I barely managed to survive," Orochimaru said.

"We're paying him and giving him a place back in the empire where he can live out his old age without any worry about ninjas trying to kill him to make a name for themselves," Crocker answers.

"From a report Butcher would had been killed if the gun a boy name Naruto aimed at his face was loaded. If he goes rouge, enough bullets to the head will kill him," Drake said.

"Good point," Orochimaru said as having his head smash would kill him.

"Are the terms to the treaty agreeable to you?" Crocker ask.

"Yes they are," Orochimaru said seeing the paper.

"We can't supply you with weapons just yet but we will share the replacement limbs plans with you," Crocker said.

"I also understand there's a man who can use magic?" Orochimaru said.

"Yes Frank the druid. But magic is a very hard skill to learn and to use," Drake said.

"But that's how Naruto's parents were brought back to life," Orochimaru said.

"Yes it was. We're currently looking through the scrolls that your old group had in their vault, as well as the vault of Mist," Drake said as with the test of mixing jutsu and magic together has already causing a stir.

"How did you enter? The vaults are protected by powerful jutsus that even, I would have to be careful not to set off," Orochimaru said.

"We simply broke through the wall," Drake said. (3)

"Oh," Orochimaru realizing that he better have the walls of his vault reinforced.

"Butcher told me that ninjas are so obsessed about showing how damn smart and powerful they are in creating jutsus that they often miss things right in front of them," Crocker said having talk with him.

"How so?" Orochimaru ask.

"Like with the tail beasts. You ninjas have been stuck with just sealing them into living beings that you have never tried anything different. The most powerful demon we had to face is like the tail beasts of these lands. We couldn't kill it so we simply sealed it into a statue and then broke it into hundreds of pieces. The demon can only be freed if the statue is made whole again as even broken the pieces used the endless energy of the demon to power the seal, using it's own strength to trap it. The pieces were either dump into the sea or used as filler when making cement for the roads. The head the only intact piece, with the lower jaw missing, is displayed in the palace of the emperor," Crocker explains.

"Wait wouldn't the demon be able to be freed that way?" Orochimaru ask.

"No for we simply saw them as a problem to get rid of while your people have been trying to use them as weapons," Drake said. (4)

!

At the Roman Camp in Land of Fire -

Naruto was training, or just doing camp work while dress in heavy weights. Kim is having him work on the camps growing garden while wearing training weights. Kim said that working in the garden while wearing weights will strengthen his body. It's training from hell but is better then the ones that ninjas put themselves through to make themselves stronger, according to Butcher. (5)

"You call this training?" Butcher ask Kim.

"Yes as this kind of training is what young soldiers are put through to build up strength. I did this kind of things when, I first joined. Repairing roads, cutting away overgrowth and building new bridges. They're known as Labor Engineers who help keep the empire running," Kim said.

"It looks more like using soldiers to do jobs around a city," Butcher said.

"Yes that's one of the jobs that soldiers do in the empire. For large projects like a new sewer or tunnel, the army is sent in to do it. It dates back to the beginning of the empire, where the army built roads behind them as they march. And it also keeps the road network running smoothly as the army uses new soldiers to maintain them. And helps to grow enough food for our people, as there are plenty of government run farms that uses fresh soldiers as field hands. In fact some soldiers just stay as Labor Engineers for one reason or another, the higher rank soldiers who oversee the younger ones, are the ones who just stayed with the L. E. instead of going to basic training," Kim explains. (6)

"The training that all ninjas go through usually leaves broken bones, cripples, and death," Butcher said.

"So you ninjas think that repeatedly breaking bones and beating people makes them stronger?. Beating a horse to near death doesn't make a great horse, just a very crippled one," Kim said.

"I agree with you there. I came from a small ninja village with a leader that believed in training from hell. But all that did was left the village with such a small number of ninjas that they were all wipe out during one of the ninja wars. Simply because there's too few ninjas to fight," Butcher said. "In fact I found out that the last leader of the Mist village made the training practices deliberately meant to harm the village. The leader was under the control of the Akatsuki."

"Reminds me of the Spartans," Kim said.

"Aren't they the warrior race that after they lost their slaves are reduced to making mock plays of their past greatness?" Butcher ask.

"Yes they are. You met Kratos right?" Kim ask.

"The trainer?" Butcher ask.

"He's a Spartan who trained himself in the old Spartan ways. But his kind of training is all but worthless in the modern army. The only training we use from the Spartans is their hand to hand fighting and straight to the point killing ones enemy," Kim said. "Besides that hard brutal training they did was defeated by a softer one." (7)

"How's Naruto?" Kushina ask as she and Minato walk up to them.

"He has a green thumb. He should just the Labor Engineers for farm work or run a farm himself," Kim said.

"Besides he has given up on the ninja way," Butcher said.

"It be for the best," Minato said seeing that the ninja way only gave his son pain.

""I'm sure he'll do fine," Kushina adds.

"You two need to keep talking to him. Both of my parents were never around when, I was growing up. It's just now that I'm an adult that they're even trying to get to know me. Too late for that as, I'm out of the house with my own life," Kim said. "Naruto is still at the age that where having you two to support him is still has a need. He doesn't need you two as ninja masters to teach him, but as parents who will support him till he's old enough to take care of himself."

"But of course the problem is that thanks to you two. He already has been taking care of himself when other kids could act like kids. By the time he was aware of the world around him, he was already an adult for he was already alone," Butcher said.

"You're enjoying this. Watching as we try to gain the love of our child," Minato said.

"Of course I am. That's the whole reason why, I brought you back to life in the first place," Butcher said.

"Enough Butcher," Kim said to him.

"Fine," Butcher said as he puff away in smoke.

"You two just need to stop being ninjas and be parents. All you been doing is trying to bribe him with training or trying to open himself up by talking about ninja stuff," Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Minato ask.

"Why don't you do something a parent would do. Why don't you bake a cake for him," Kim said.

!

In Frank the Druid's lab -

Frank is busy as he prepares a mixture in an iron pot. The trouble with magic is that the potions for spells need to be fresh and it's hard to tell when one goes bad. So druids like himself have to create new potions for spells all the time. He's joined by Orochimaru who wanted to talk to him.

"So that's a healing potion?" Orochimaru ask.

"Yes but as you can see it's very hard to make," Frank said. "One mistake and there's no telling what it would do."

"So you use the same energy as we ninjas do but in a more complex way," Orochimaru said.

"I already heard from Butcher that you have been trying to find a way to make yourself live forever. And that you been jumping bodies. That may extend your life but will stop working later," Frank said.

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru ask.

"The more you jump to one body to the next, the more often you have to change them, and that you leave a bit of you behind till there's nothing left to jump," Frank said.

"You druids have something like that?" Orochimaru ask.

"Yes but it's outlawed for a reason. As you must have already discovered that the body you have taken over rots away faster then the one before. And that your true form can't be maintained without a host body," Frank said. "And don't even bothering looking for it in any magic text. All copies have been destroyed and the people who knew about it are long dead."

"What about living forever?" Orochimaru ask.

"I know a spell to do it. But of course nothing is free," Frank said.

"What's the cost?" Orochimaru ask.

"That while you will look young, your body with still age. You become weaker, your body breaks down, you lose your hearing, eyesight, lose your mind, all the things that come with old age. Your body will look the same as it did when you became immortal but that's it," Frank said.

"Immortal but cripple," Orochimaru said.

"Yes and others that will make you live forever but with many drawbacks. Like one that does give you everything but if you get your head smash into paste, you're just a headless body that still lives. Then there are the ones that because of one mistake went nightmarishly wrong," Frank said.

"I see," Orochimaru said seeing that magic wasn't the way to living forever. But if he could find a way to extend his life or put his mind into a machine, he'll be able just to wait till someone or himself figures a way to live forever.

!

At the Roman Camp in Land of Fire -

Naruto enters his tent for the night, only to find something waiting for him. On the night table is a small cake with a note. Naruto opens the folded piece of paper which read.

'For your hard work today' love mom and dad.

Naruto look at the cake and back at the note. He changed into his sleeping clothes and climb into bed. The next morning after Naruto left to do his camp work, Minato and Kushina peak into the tent. They found the cake still there with only a bite taken out of it.

The note Naruto left read.

'Need to learn to bake.'

"At least he accepted it," Kushina said chuckling remembering all the times he had thrown away their little gifts to him, mostly ninja gear.

"There's that," Minato said wondering it they would be able to earn their son's love. But to do it they would have to stop thinking like he's a ninja in training and just their son.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The cost of running a ninja village, where even the food needs to be treated to build stronger bodies of ninjas. Would be a massive cost for the lords who fund them. While under Roman rule unless heavily taxed to the point riots spring up, the taxes wouldn't hurt as much as funding a ninja village.

2 - I would imagine that not being able to feel anything would lead people be driven mad or kill themselves. Also without being able to feel anything, they wouldn't know how damage their body is.

3 - Remember if the door is too strong, just break through the wall. For most people put all the protection on the door but forget that a well protected door doesn't matter. If the walls are much weaker then the door.

4 - Remember the Roman seals work like the dragon balls. The dragon can only be summon if all the dragon balls are found. Same thing for the Roman demon seals, the demons can only be freed if all the pieces are put together. And just because the ninjas never came up with a better way to deal with their demons, that no one else would. Since the ninjas use the human containers as weapons while the Romans were just looking for a way to get rid of their demons and not trying to use them as weapons of war. The ninjas are like people trying to catch man eating animals so they can be used as weapons, and the Romans only see the man eating animals more trouble then they're worth and simply killed them all. So that's why the Romans are better at getting rid of demons as they're not the ones who are trying to use the demons powers as they simply see it more trouble then it's worth.

5 - Anyone who does gardening as in growing your own food, will tell you it's hard work. Even more so by wearing training weights, like in Dragonball, where the Turtle Hermit had his two students work as labors instead of putting them through the kind of training from hell you usually see in anime and manga. Which leaves both students more mentally stable, without long term damage or crippled. Besides the choice between training that repeatedly breaks your bones in the thinking it will make you stronger even if it more likely cripples you, to weight training and working on a farm, where you can rest when you need it unlike the other training where you train till you drop. Which would you pick?

6 - For large government projects the empire uses the Labor Engineers to build them, instead of hiring labors to do it. As the Romans have a large army, that in peace time needs to earn their keep. So fresh soldiers are used as laborers to repair the road network, farming fields, or work in government warehouses shipping supplies, while wearing weights to toughen them up. So that after a year of this, they're more then ready to take on basic training. Or stayed with the Labor Engineers maintaining the buildings and roads that allow the empire to continue running. And for those in the army if you had work farming fields or all take while wearing weights, you would have a strong body that would be able to go through basic training easier. As farmer muscles do better then the body builder built in basic army training.

7 - For an interesting historical subversion you can't go past the Sacred Band of Thebes. A company of elites composed entirely of paired homosexual lovers, one older and one younger, who being thus bonded would theoretically have a lot more invested in keeping the soldier standing next to them alive and thus fight harder in their defense (and be more prone to berserking at the enemy's expense if their lover fell). And it worked. Not only were they one of the most feared companies in ancient Greece, but Thebes triumphed in the Battle of Leuctra over a larger force (5-7,000 vs 10-11,000) by use of a hitherto-unforeseen battle tactic, in which the Sacred Band were instrumental. The enemy crushed and humiliated by the Sacred Band in this battle? The Spartans. Yes. They defeated The Spartan Way with The Power of Love. So there's no saying that gays would never make good soldiers.

!


	22. New Summons

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

New Summons –

Gun shots rang out across an open field as a Mist ninja fell with a hole in the middle of his head. The three remaining Mist ninja ran past the body as Roman soldiers are firing their rifles at their fleeing forms. One, fell with a bullet breaking his spine, another shot repeatedly by several soldiers, the last fell with both her legs shot out from under her.

Since the fall of Mist village the Romans have been hunting down the hold outs of what remains of the Mist ninjas. The civilians have fallen into line or have been taken as slaves, a fate they shared with the ninjas that have been caught during the invasion. The Mist ninjas that tried to operate in the village were quickly either force out or been caught or killed. As the Romans after finding Roman soldiers killed in the village, quickly cracked down on the village. The Mist village itself wasn't there anymore after the Romans had strip it of everything that they could use, before setting it on fire. The people of the Mist village were lead away in chains, the old were put to the sword as they weren't needed or wanted, as selling old slaves as it's all but impossible to find a buyer.

The Romans left a mass grave of the people that they didn't need, the old, the sick, the weak, and others that wouldn't do as slaves. The ninjas that they didn't had use for were nailed to crosses, after their Achilles tendons were cut, and shoulder blades broken to make sure they be useless The Romans destroyed the village after Roman soldiers continued to be found dead, in a show of force of what happens if a village wouldn't submit they made the Mist village an example to the rest. (1)

With the village burnt to the ground and the people gone, the remaining Mist ninjas lost the will to fight. Most took off on their own seeing what they have been fighting for gone, while others continue to fight. The Mist ninjas a group of 8 had tried to rescue some of the villagers from the chain gang. But out in the open field without many places to hide, the Romans showed that open warfare is their element.

"Chain the survivors and strip the bodies of the dead," the Centurion in charge shouted.

"Too bad about the village," Haku said to his master. Both of them sat on a supply wagon loaded with the scrolls taken from the Mist village.

"Yes but the Romans are right about one thing. This will leave a mark on the mindset of the other ninjas. They did told the Mist ninjas that they would crack down hard on the village if they continued to kill Roman soldiers. And now the village they have been trying to retake is gone, and only the young and strong are still alive, only to be sold as slaves," Zabuza said to him.

"Still it's too bad about the village. What you feel about the people?" Haku ask.

"They're no longer matter. A new village will be built and the ninjas that have joined the Romans will either stay with them or join. Besides, I need to rewrite the training of ninjas to be able deal with guns," Zabuza said.

"Drake did say that he could see that the future of ninjas in the Empire, would be as spies, assassins, and strike teams," Haku said as that's the only way to survive.

"Which would make the number of ninjas needed smaller," Zabuza said. (2)

"And the light body armor did help," Haku said, the mass produce armor proved strong enough to deflect all but the most powerful blows.

"Yes, I will need to come up with a new training program. It will be modeled after the Romans training, build up strength before the real training can begin, and making sure the training doesn't just kill all but the strongest. The Romans train hard but the trainers say that the ninja training, just kills or fails too many. Any Roman trainer with that kind of track record unless they're overseeing training for special forces, would quickly find themselves demoted to grunts," Zabuza explains.

"They do go for numbers," Haku said.

"And it works," Zabuza said even with all the ninja pride he had in his training, he knows that pride and honor doesn't matter in warfare. The Romans proved it by defeating the ninjas of his former village.

"The bar will have to be lowered just to be able to have the numbers needed," Haku said.

"Yes for the time of killing hundreds of people just to create a handful of highly skilled ninja is over," Zabuza said. (3)

"Those just take too long to train, and only become harder to kill then normal," Haku agreed.

!

Leaf Village -

In the Hokage Tower of the Leaf village, the Hokage is having a meeting with the elders of the ninja clans. With both Minato and Kushina abandoning the village to join the Romans, the moral of the village is at a all time low. The Fire lord is greatly displeased with the village, and is looking more into joining the Roman empire and cutting off all funding to the village. As he stated he no longer have to put up with all the failings of the ninjas that are suppose to be the force that protects his land. In fact many citizens who have no connection to ninjas, have been tried of ninjas taking missions without consideration of the people they were supposed to protect. For many ninjas have become nothing more then egocentric bullies, who know that without them around bandits or other ninjas would be running wild. Many common people view the ninjas as the problem but know that they needed them to take care of the problems that they couldn't. The taxes they paid for the ninjas to protect them, felt more like it's to protect them from the ninjas themselves. But with the Romans showing up and with guns that can kill a high level ninjas easily enough. And the Romans are more then willingly to offer the same protection for much less then what the ninjas are demanding. (4)

"What's the latest report on Minato's family?" the Hokage ask the ninja making the report.

The spying on the Roman camp wasn't that hard as the Roman's didn't even bother hiding what's going on in the camp, dealing with Naruto and his parents. It's a great insult to the ninjas of the Leaf to be seen as a force that wasn't worth fearing. And with one ninja village having been destroyed by them, they have good reason to be sure of themselves.

"Both Minato and Kushina have stop trying to win their son's affections with ninja training. Taking advice from a female soldier name Kim, they are now treating him like a civilian son, instead of treating him like a ninja son. Everything ninja has been cast off and they're trying to win him over by just being his parents," the ninja reported repeating what Kim told him.

"Thank you that be all," the Hokage said the ninja nodded and left the room.

As the ninja was leaving Jiraiya entered the room and took the ninja's place. He had returned from the Roman camp, having decided to go all out in trying to get Naruto to return to the village by not holding anything back. The old ninja goes through the hand seals and slams his hands to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jiraiya shouted.

Two puffs of smoke erupted from the ground with the normal popping sound following. After the two puffs of smoke that obscured Jiraiya from view cleared Naruto saw two old Toads standing on his shoulders. One had purple skin and a green belly with purple hair that looked like it was in rollers and the other was green with white hair styled like a mowhawk. They were both also wearing capes.

"The meeting with Naruto didn't go well," Shima said.

"He wants nothing to do with us," Fukasaku added. "It seems takes to the fact that we're part of the Leaf Village, he wants nothing to do with any summon connected to this village."

"I even told him about how to become a sage like me. But he wasn't interested and when, I told him about what he has to do to become a sage, he said he'll never put himself through something like that. The power of the Toads isn't worth turning to stone if he moves. He did say if the toads would just give him the power he might change his mind."

"Which of course we said no. There's no way we're going to give someone the power of a sage without earning it," Fukasaku said.

"Which is why he has a contract with my clan," a strange summon said as the voice came from a round ball.

"What are you?" Shima ask seeing it's a summon but nothing like he had ever seen.

The ball unfolded revealing a armadillo, which many ninjas recognized as the commander of the nearby Roman camp has one as a pet. The armadillo is dress in loin cloth and bright colorful feathers décor on it's body, even wearing a feathered headdress of a design none from the Element nations recognized. The armadillo in question also is standing on it's hind limbs and while having claws is more human like then normal armadillos.

"I am Xula from the armadillo clan," the new summon introduced himself.

"I never heard of that clan before," Fukasaku said rubbing his chin.

"That's because my clan is across the ocean of the summon world, that's like the real world. I was summon by Butcher after using one of my mortal kin, as a beacon. None of the clans from where, I'm from have never been summon like this before. We're merely called by high priests during rituals or as familiars for magic users. Butcher explains how summons here work, and, I talk with the rest of my clan who agreed to sign Naruto up with a contract and gave him power because he already earned it," Xula explains.

"He isn't even a fully train ninja yet and hasn't earned the right yet," Shima said.

"The Great Toad Sage said that the prophecy he has seen needs Naruto to be a Leaf ninja and have us the Toad clan as his summons," Fukasaku said.

"Yet you hold back not giving him the power of a Toad Sage just because he doesn't want to go through training from hell to do so. My clan gave him the sage power because all of his life has been hell already. You toads want him to go through a task that if he fails he'll be turn to stone. Even if the Toad prophecy says he needs your power? But because he hasn't earned the right in your eyes you hold back the power he needs?" Xula ask. "I can see why Naruto wants nothing to do with you."

"We can't turn our backs on tradition," Shima said.

"And because of that you Toad's have lost Naruto forever. Since my clan Sage power is as strong as yours, without all the hard work needed for it. Besides according to Butcher, the only one to past your test is Jiraiya here, and his Sage form is flawed. While my clan simply look over Naruto's life and saw he has already earned his right to power, gave it to him without any trouble. So why does he need you Toads now that he has the Armadillo Sage form," Xula said. (5)

"No Naruto will see that our power is the strongest," Fukasaku said.

"Only on this side of the ocean. The Romans have spread out and know of animals that can't be found on this land like myself. My clan hearing what yours and other clans are like in their ways of finding who will gain your power. Have decided for those who still need to earn it, we will give them a test but a test that would kill them outright if they fail," Xula said.

"So your clan is so weak that you have to lower the bar to get people to have you as summons?" Shima ask.

"It's something that we learn from the Romans. To be kind when dealing with others. For they have a saying, 'only the powerful can afford to be kind' and they are powerful. So anyone who fails the test can take it again when they feel they're ready," Xula said.

"The Romans are being kind to us?" one of the clan heads ask.

"Of course they are. Why else hasn't this village been razed to the ground," Xula said.

"You really think the Romans would be able to raze this village to the ground?" the Hokage ask.

"Of course they will, the only thing keeping this village from being nothing but ruins is their goodwill," Xula said before disappearing.

Unknown to the others Xula was just the distraction as he wasn't the only summons to enter the room. Sitting in the branches of a potted bonsai is a Bumblebee Hummingbird summon, sent to spy on the ninjas. Because of it's small size it easily hid in the bonsai, and it didn't give off any chakra or any energy, and even scent. The Bumblebee Hummingbird have the power to go unnoticed as they're all but useless in combat so they simply gain the power to stay hidden from sight. They also once they stop moving cause a field around them to spring up, it causes anything alive to not to want to see them. Making them the prefect spies. (6)

!

At the Roman Camp -

A large ball bounce around the training field, the ball slam into a training dummy with the force of a cannonball. The ball then spun on the ground rolling at high speed back where it began. The ball unfolded, revealing Shasti who has become covered in armadillo like armor that allows her to roll up into a ball.

"Yes this will be quite useful," Shasti said as she looks over to the other soldiers who gain the Armadillo Sage power.

While Naruto was given a free pass, the others like her had to pass a test. They had to climb up a step pyramid that dwarfs the ones in the jungles where she had found her pet armadillo Tanker. The armadillo summons would only gift them their power if they could climb up the pyramid before the hourglass ran out, while wearing armor. They said that only those who have earned it or showed that they have the speed to be fast while in armor, will be given their power. And unlike many summons the ninjas use it wasn't past or die kind of test. As the armadillo clan didn't believe in just writing off someone because they fail once, they only fail when they give up. Or that if someone fails it means death.

"This Sage power is quite different from the ones here," Kushina said having taken and pass the test.

"Simple really, the summons reflect the people who summon them. Xula said that his clan use to be summon by a tribe who relied on them to help them to survive in a harsh jungle. Which meant just killing off people who failed would just led to them all dying off, as they needed as many tribe members to survive," Shasti said enjoying being able to became a wrecking ball. (7)

"Oh that's the reason," Kushina said as the summons here reflected the ninja way of passing or death. Or like the giant snake needed hundreds of people for it to eat to be summon.

"I wonder how many other summons will be found. Now that we know how to find them," Shasti said. She had already sent Xula to mess with the ninjas heads, and sent Bee the Bumblebee Hummingbird to spy on them. She was summon using a necklace made with Bumblebee Hummingbird feathers. She has been allowing the ninjas to spy on them, it's time to return the favor.

"Using an animal to find the summon is how we first found them here," Kushina said. "I'm still amazed how many soldiers have pass the test."

"That's because we're trained to be able to move around in heavy armor," Shasti said.

"How is Naruto?" Kushina ask.

"He had his fun then went back to work in the kitchen," Shasti answers.

"We shouldn't be so near the village," Kushina said as her former friends continue to try to talk to her to return to the village.

"Naruto wants to be here but you are right. The ninjas will just continue to come here as long as you three are here," Shasti said.

"We should go to the main camp. It's safer and Naruto be able to be around kids his own age that has nothing to do with ninjas," Kushina said.

"I'll write to Drake and ask if it's safe," Shasti said.

"Thank you for all of your help," Kushina said.

"Besides, Frank the druid will be able to figure out a way to get rid of the fox for good, with Naruto there," Shasti said.

"I'm still amazed that your people have been able to do what no one in the Element Nations have been able to do. Kill a demon without it coming back," Kushina said.

"That's because we're not dumb enough to think we could control them and just force on killing them instead of sealing them to use as a weapon," Shasti said.

"I understand," Kushina said wondering if she and Minato had tried to figure out a way to kill the fox instead of just sealing it into their son, that their son would see them as his parents. But no they only thought of sealing the fox inside their son, so that he'll be able to defend the village and defeat Akatsuki. Which made meaningless as the Romans killed all but two members of Akatsuki and Naruto has nothing but hate for the village.

All she and Minato could hope now, is to treat their son like a normal child without anything to do with being a ninja. For Naruto has given up on being a ninja, as he has thrown all of the ninja gear away, saying that the weapons and tactics of the Romans made it meaningless. And seeing how well the Romans are doing, she could find fault in his thinking.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – In real life the Romans did this kind of things all the time. Which is the reason why few villages tried to rebel against them. For such atrocities as in completely destroying a village and enslaving it's people is just the normal way that they dealt with troublemakers. They would enslave all the able bodied survivors but the rest including women and children, killed and their remains piled high. And they were the lucky ones as drying on a cross is a long and cruel way to die. The ninjas of Naruto's world may know how to make people fear them, but for the Romans they live and breathe it.

2 - The ninjas of the Roman Empire would be like Snake-eyes from G. I. Joes. Would is more of a ninja then the flashy ninjas of Naruto's world.

3 - No modern army would have a training program that would kill all but a small handful of raw recruits. As it be a PR nightmare if out of 1,000 recruits only 10 survive the training. And even if the 10 are highly trained, they can still be killed with a bullet to the brain. Even when soldiers are put in hell week, any trainer who kills many of the soldiers under their watch would be arrested for murder and be dishonorably discharged. Not to mention that if only 10 out of 1,000 survived the training, then recruiting the replacements would be a nightmare as the only way to do that is by force. And if forced to go through training form hell against their wills, it be very likely that they will turn against their handlers.

4 - Like the Guild of Heroes in the Fable series. The ninjas are paid at a high rate to do missions, even if it causes nothing but hardship for the common people. I'm looking at Naruto's ninja base world like how it would really be run. It's either pay the ninjas to handle the bandit's a high amount of money or they will just stand back and let the bandits attack the village. And if a ninja is causing trouble the only way to deal with the ninja because of the ninja skill, is with another ninja. Which has to be paid to do the job. Also the missions that the ninjas do, most ninjas wouldn't bat an eye if they have to kill a few extra people or destroy something to get the job done. No matter what happens to the people living in the area the mission takes place, as it's not their problem anymore. And if their ninja village is in danger, the ninjas would do anything it takes, even if the surrounding villages become mass graves, for as long as their village is okay, that's the only thing matters to them. So having an army that brings law and order to the land that the ninjas have never been able to do, many common people will see the ninjas no longer needed. And they don't have to put up with all the harm they do. Like a single ninja being able to take over a whole country by themselves and keep it, is no longer possible when a headshot can kill them.

Remember this is a deconstruction fic, where, I'm not writing that everything is better with ninjas, but showing how a world would really be like with them. Like how the myth that all knights are noble and good, when in real life, they were more like street gangs then the ones only found in fairy tales. Many ninjas would be morally bankrupt, seeing nothing wrong in killing people who hear or see something, brainwashing people, not being all there as it takes a special kind of crazy to be in the special forces of any army which the ninjas are and more. And how useless all those things are compared to an army that uses advance weapons and attack in mass numbers.

5 - One thing, I don't like is that power is often held back by someone just because the person who needs it, must first go through a task that no one or just a small handful have ever past before. Or the person has to do several task, like Link does just to get a better weapon or item in all of his games. I mean he's trying to save the world but said person won't give it to him unless they complete a task for them. Even if the world is being destroyed, they still expect and will never give the hero, the power or skill they need, just because they won't change their minds in just giving it without them gaining something in return. Even if they would get their life in return as the world wouldn't be destroyed. Besides unless the Sage mode makes you into Superman, it's only harder to kill the sage, and being shot repeatedly in the head will kill said sage. Which makes Sage level powers useless in my fic as unless they can regrow their head or replace the missing parts that were blow away by bullets, that power is worthless in the end. Too hard to gain and too little to show it be that useful in my fic.

Now if the Sage thing would just be them sitting still and they don't turn to stone. That be something else. Like in Dragonball Z where the Old Kami can make anyone more powerful but only if they stand still as long as it takes which is just 25 hours compared to the Toad one which is longer and isn't as powerful. You have two choices the sage power that if you fail turns you to stone, or the one if you move you have to start over. Which would you pick?

6 - The field that Doctor Who sometime uses to hide in plain sight.

7 - The Armadillo Sage mode is like Cannonball from Ben 10. In ball mode it's all but impossible to harm the sage, as it be like punching a ball into a wall only for it to bounce off and hit you back. Only a powerful attack would be able to harm them in ball mode, or cause them to stop moving, as the ball mode is only invulnerable when it's moving.

!


	23. Bigger Fish

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Bigger Fish –

In the capital of Land of Fire, the Fire Lord wasn't happy with how his standing with the other lords has become. All thanks to the Leaf village which he has cut almost all funding to, as there wasn't much of a point now. With the Roman soldiers around, he had little need to hire them. They have been handling the bandits and the wild animals that would have cost him plenty if he had to hire ninjas. The only thing the Romans had demanded for their work was, supplies for their camp for their continue services, which is a drop in a bucket compared to what it took to maintain the ninja village.

Word has already spread about the fate of the Mist Village. It wasn't there anymore, the survivors enslaved or were left on the huge piles of the dead, or for the ninjas, nailed to a cross and left to die. From what he has learn about the Romans, this was their way of dealing with a defeat enemy that refused to back down. For they didn't intend to negotiate with the losers. Once they defeat someone they expect them to fall in line or they do what they did to the Mist Village. Which many ninja village are preparing themselves in the event they fight the Romans, or like Sound Village join them. The Fire Lord already hearing that the samurais are preparing to join the Romans seeing that they'll be no match for them.

He and the other Lords had gather together to talk about the Romans. All of them agreed that fighting them be a hopeless war for them. The Romans are the ones that lasted more then 2 thousands years and have conquered most of their land as well as the land that separated the mainland of the empire from the Element nations. Which meant that they have a large population to fill their ranks and resources that the Element nations didn't have. He like the other Lord finally saw that the ninja way is a dying one, as with how all the villages operated the students either pass their test or they give up being a ninja, or died trying. The children of the villages are so willingly to throw their lives away because since they could walk, being a ninja is the best thing as they're always told. And even then the students don't make up for the ninjas being killed during missions, as only a small handful of them even become ninjas. The rest either go back to school or breed future ninjas which is the reason why the ninjas even have numbers to begin with. (1)

That fatal flaw in the training of ninjas was made all too clear with the invasion of the Mist Village. With it's long history of killing whole classes of students just to pass just one, they were highly skilled, but always few in number. The Romans defeated them and burn their village to the ground when they wouldn't lay down their arms. The people of the village that are still alive are now marching back to the main fort of the Romans to be sold as slaves back at their homeland.

He also understood the weapons that they have. So simple in the working and so bloody good at killing. It didn't take years of training to be able to use them, anyone could just pick them up and use them. The Romans aren't stronger or faster then the ninjas, but that's because of their weapons. Why need to train your body to be a weapon, when you could strike their enemies down from a great distance. The gun he was given as a gift proved that too well. One shot had made a hole in one of the display armors he had in his palace. The armor that the Romans used is far stronger then anything they have, as the blacksmiths he had look at the Roman armor he was also given, had no idea how to make said metal.

He and the other lord's have decided to side with the Romans. For the Romans didn't believe in fighting in a fair fight. They didn't look upon war as many do on this land, for them it's an exercise in cost effective killing where the objective was to make sure the enemy never stood a chance. If it's a fair fight, you made a mistake somewhere, as their saying goes.

If he and the other Lord's try to fight, all it ends with them losing. Stripped of sovereignty, their nations be exploited by the Romans, if they were lucky. As the Romans may just kill everyone or enslave them and the Romans will just colonize an empty land.

!

At the Roman Main Camp -

"You're people don't have any gods to worship?" Frank ask. He's asking Orochimaru question about the way of life around the Element Nations and ended up asking about what gods they believe in.

"Not as you explained how worship works where you come from," Orochimaru said. He's staying in the Roman fort for a few days to learn what he can and hammer out deals with the Crocker and Drake.

"Shinto is the main following people follow?" Frank ask.

"Yes they are. With the demons running around and no matter what people did the gods that they worship never did anything, so those cults quickly died. What about back in the Roman Empire?" Orochimaru ask.

"With science and more understanding in how the world works. Many faiths are disappearing or dying. Lightning is no longer seen as wrath of a god but just an act of nature. So faith in the gods is no longer as strong as it was before. Even my own faith of being a druid is more like a ninja being a ninja then it being about a faith. There's even a play to explain the reason why faith in gods and even demons is fading," Frank said.

"Really?" Orochimaru ask his interest having been sparked.

"In the play Yahweh and Satan fought to the death. They become surprise when they destroyed themselves to find that they have higher beings then themselves. They fight with the higher beings, killing all of them again, only to find even higher beings then themselves. This repeats with it causing other gods and demons from other lands to fight and kill themselves. Till at the end all of them find themselves back on earth. There they find a man sitting against a tree. He tells the assembled gods and demons that he created all of them, but isn't a god or demons but a mortal for he is humanity. He created them for there are times that he felt alone and scared. There were times that he grieved. There were times that he felt awe and wonder. Yet didn't have the answers he desperately wanted. But most importantly there were times that he wanted to control other people. Gods and demons was the solution for that time, creating beings that control the world around them, and demons to show why bad things happen. But now with humanity understanding the world around them, humanity is growing up. And it's time to put away childish things. The gods and demons leave the stage leaving humanity by itself as it was always been, no longer needing something to cling to, so he can face the unknown," Frank explains.

"So faith is like a stuff toy little children cling too, till they're old enough to face the world," Orochimaru said understanding.

"Yes we understand so much but still there's more to understand. There are even Astronomers people who study the stars dreaming of ways to travel to other worlds," Frank said.

"Other worlds?" Orochimaru ask.

"The sun is nothing more than a star. And there are more stars in the sky that you can ever count. There are worlds out there with life on them, some less advance and other with technology so advance that it be magic to us. There are writers who came up with stories about life on other worlds. Besides thinking that we humans are the only ones alive in the universe, is just thinking that the universe turns around us. It's an arrogant, pompous narcissist way of thinking," Frank said.

"If, I figure out a way to become immortal without the drawbacks maybe, I'll see it myself," Orochimaru said.

"I met an immortal once and she told me that gaining immortally is the easy part. It's living those years is the hard part," Frank said.

"I think, I can handle it," Orochimaru said.

"Make sure that there's a way to end it all. For once you get tried of life, and you can't die it be another kind of hell," Frank said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Orochimaru said learning so much from the Romans. Yes he just have to bind his time and learn all he can before it's time for him to make his move.

!

Elsewhere in the Fort -

Drake sat behind his desk with Arcanus and between them is Xula the armadillo summon. They're also joined by Jangas the Hummingbird summon who is now helping with spying on the ninjas. This news has also given a raise of the idea to have new summons, using a live or a part of an animal to use to call the summon. The ninjas have only the animals that they know about to use as summons while the Romans have documented the different kinds of animals from all over their empire and the lands they have dealings with.

"Once your two teammates comeback, I'm going to be needing you three as well as other ninjas trained in the art of summoning to find more summons," Drake said. Arcanus had traveled back to the fort ahead of the wagon train, leaving behind the ninjas using her summons as mounts. Drake reading the reports wanted her to train soldiers to ride on her birds during the next battle, seeing air power would make all the differences.

"I hope that you have parts or the animals. I can't summon them from just pictures in a book," Arcanus said having read the guide on birds of the empire. The giant Thunder Birds of the Great plains who hunt the great herds of Bison, made her wonder how big the summon would be.

"Yes many soldiers have parts of animals that they have brought with them. Xula, Jangas if you two wouldn't mind spreading the word around in the summon world," Drake said to the two summons.

"No problem," Xula said.

"Also Jangas would your clan be kind to share your sage powers with my soldiers?" Drake ask.

"Sorry but it wouldn't be wise. The few times we have given the sage power, the sage would have our speed and power to hide in plain sight. But the sage power comes with a price, as the sage will need to eat their weight in food just to maintain their energy. The tribe that we last gave this power too, ended up starving to death after they had eaten everything on their land," Jangas explains in a very fast pace that the other three in the room could barely keep up with. (2)

"So if all the soldiers have your sage power then, we'll quickly run out of food," Drake said.

"Better make sure you give people a hard test then," Arcanus said.

"The test is to find one of us and then catch us with their bare hands," Jangas said.

""That should do it. Which reminds me, Arcanus does your vulture summon have a sage power?" Drake ask.

"Yes but like all summons around here. It's do or die to gain the power of a sage. I'm not about to risk it all just to gain the power of a sage. Besides I don't need it in the past and not now," Arcanus said.

"In my collection of my hunts there are parts of animals from a large island that are unlike anything else in the world," Drake said as he opens a book on the table.

"Skull Island?" Xula ask reading the book. (3)

"Yes it's the last place where you can find real live dinosaurs. The humans we found living on the island became nothing more then beasts in the crumbling ruins of the first natives that made the island their home. They were wipe out by the first landing as they just attack without any cause. Using the old ruins as it's the only safe harbor, we began to learn about the island and the animals that make it their home. What we found is only can be called a nightmare. There are more meat eaters on that island than plant eaters. We have managed to export some of the animals from the island to serve as beast of burden or as farm animals. But others have proven too dangerous to ever be taken off the island. 9 out of 10 animals on that island would want to eat you, the tenth would just want to kill you. We keep a army base there as a rest stop for passing ships and supply depot. It also serve as a training ground for the elite soldiers," Drake said.

"You been there?" Arcanus ask.

"Yes and it's one of the ways to be promoted to the elite guard of the empire. For no amount of training will ever get you prepare for the nightmares that make that island their home. I serve on the island and survive for 5 years in that death trap. It's how, I was promoted to general, for keeping a level head and keeping as many soldiers station on that island alive. Most of the soldiers here have been station on that island and survive. I know the beasts that make that island their home and if they have summons can only imagine what they are like," Drake said.

"I have heard stories about that place," Jangas said. "The summon clans over there are much more powerful and much older then any other clan."

"Are they a match for the tail demons?" Drake ask.

"If any summon can, it be them," Jangas said. (4)

"Good because, I have a tooth of the second strongest animal on that island," Drake said as he pulls out from his desk, a tooth of a meat eater, the size of a human hand.

!

At the Roman Fort of Fire -

With the go ahead from the main fort, Minato, Kushina and Naruto are preparing to travel to the Land of Waves. Minato had packed their few merger belongings that they gotten back from the village, the rest they leave everything behind. Minato and Kushina had taken great pride in their ninja way, but seeing all the harm it has done to their son and with so little given back on a personal level, they abandon all of their ninja gear. The only thing they're taking is their family scrolls as they might prove useful later.

The Leaf ninjas quickly heard about their leaving and gathered in a large number made up of Naruto's fellow classmates and his parents former friends. They're stop by the soldiers keeping them from entering the camp. Kim took change and face the group of ninjas who wanted to talk Naruto's family into staying.

"You people had your chance and failed. They don't want to be with you ninjas anymore and forcing them would go against the Fire Lord's wishes. Not to mention if you try you would have to fight your way in and will give us just cause to attack your village. If you do want that, please put up a better fight then the Mist Village did," Kim said.

"And I'm so looking forward in slaughtering you guys," Butcher said making his appearance.

The Leaf ninjas back away seeing him, few would ninjas could fight him and live. The only ones who could fight him on an even level are the two ex-ninjas who are leaving. Kakashi still shamed by what his former teacher said to him, desperately wanted to make things right.

"We need to talk with them to try to make things right. I want to make things right with Naruto, and be the teacher that he deserved to begin with. To be the best ninja the Leaf village has ever seen," Kakashi said.

"And he needs the power of the Toads," Jiraiya adds.

"You ninjas of the Leaf and your summons just still can't get it. Naruto doesn't to learn to be a ninja. He needs TLC," Kim said.

"What's TLC?" Kakashi ask as he and the other Leaf ninjas didn't know what they meant.

"It stands for tender loving care. Something that he never had. And since you ninjas have proven you can't give it to him. There's no point in him going back to your village just so he can be a weapon for a village he hates," Kim said.

"And don't try to deny it. The demon fox is the only thing that would give us a problem in any attack on the Leaf ninja," Butcher adds.

"The Toads have agreed to just give Naruto the sage power," Jiraiya said as the Toads finally gave in after hearing that Minato's family is leaving the Land of Fire for Waves. Even the Toads knew that to save the ninja world Naruto has to be on their side to do it. Which cause them to just give in and just give him the sage's power without any test. For if Minato's family sail off across the sea that's it for the ninja world.

"And he already has the armadillo sage power," Kim said.

"It's just as strong as the Toad one," Butcher said.

A large shadow pass over the crowd of ninjas and Romans. Looking up they saw a huge vulture landing in the camp, being ridden by one of the Roman ninjas. Knowing that Minato and his family would be attack, Drake had sent one of Arcanus's vulture summons to pick them up, being safer and faster. Minato, Kushina, and Naruto climb onto the back of the vulture. Then the bird summon took flight, leaving behind the Leaf village and the small light of hope from the Leaf Ninjas.

!

At the Main Fort -

Drake stood on top of a tall tower with Arcanus as she preformed the hand signs for the summoning. Using the tooth of the V-Rex, Drake had killed as a focus point to summon it's counterpart in the summoning world. In a flash of light and smoke it appeared. Arcanus could only gasp in fight and shock seeing the biggest summon she has ever seen. The monster walk on two legs, small arms, but a massive head with huge jaws. It's easily three times bigger then the red Toad or even the tail beasts. (5)

"Who has summon me to this plain?" the ancient beast spoke in a deep male voice.

"I have," Drake said showing no fear to the beast in front of him.

The giant V-Rex lowers its head turning so that its eye could see the two small humans clearly. Arcanus could feel the power coming off of the beasts and is shaking like a leaf. Drake on the other hand knew too well not to show fear in front of a meat eater.

"You hid your fear well," the V-Rex said causing the tower to shake.

"I wish to make a contract with you," Drake said.

"I know too well about contracts. But why should, I give you a contract?" the V-Rex ask.

"What's your price?" Drake ask.

"Most run seeing me and fewer are able to talk without eating their words. Or me eating them. I may give you a contract but you will have to pass my test," the V-Rex said.

"Where others see the impossible. We Romans just see a mountain that no one has ever climb before," Drake answers. His eyes never showing fear to the beast who can kill him as easily as stepping on a bug.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I figure that the failures would become breeders especially for the ones from clans as being in a ninja clan with a blood limit. The person is placed under house arrest until they produce at least two grandchildren (to ensure that the clan doesn't end with them), and are forbidden to get in fights to avoid risking death. Spouses are chosen for them based not on their own romantic or sexual desires, but on genetic compatibility to ensure maximization of offspring production.

2 - I would think that using the sage power would have a cost to some of them at least. With the hummingbird the sage be able to move like a human size hummingbird, which is nothing but a blur. But like a hummingbird they be ravenously hungry, because of their hyper metabolism.

3 - Yes Skull Island is in my fic world, and King Kong is a summon. King Kong will be like the one from King Kong vs. Godzilla who has power of lightning. King Kong will look like the remake one of Peter Jackson while having the size of King Kong vs. Godzilla. Which means he's much bigger then the ninja summons or the tail beasts, and since he's strong enough to beat Godzilla, it be a short battle, as Kong is the only monster who has ever defeated the King of Monsters and has never been defeated by him. Since the remake for the movie has been trap in red tape forever.

4 - If a toad is able to fight against the 9 tail fox, then how would a dinosaur summon which is a lot stronger in real life terms. Or a even a lion or tiger summon would be much stronger then a toad. Come to think of it why is one of the strongest summons is a toad or a slug? When there are tons of animals that are cooler and be better at fighting?

5 - For size think of comparing a normal giant in One Piece world to Oz who is much bigger.

!


	24. New Seal

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

New Seal–

In the Hokage Tower the Hokage is sitting with the head of the clans of the village as they listen to two Mist ninjas who have managed to survive the slaughter of their village. They told a tale of nightmares of what happen to their village at the hands of the Romans. The Mist Village that has stood for years was burnt to the ground, strip of it's wealth, piles of dead and the rest chained together and carted off to be sold as slaves.

"Because we wouldn't stop fighting the Romans they made an example of our village. After they left we found the Mist ninjas they had no use for. They were nailed to crosses and their bodies ruin by the Romans, they would never be ninjas again and would be dead weight if we tried to free them and take them with us," the Mist ninja name Rain said.

"We watch as some Mist ninjas tried to free some of our people. They were cut down and those who survived thrown into cages," the female Mist ninja name Frost said.

"How many missing ninjas would you say are working with the Romans now?" the Hokage ask.

"I'm guessing hundreds not counting the Sound Village that has joined them. But the real threat comes from Butcher and his group. Each of them are more than a match for any ninja village. And with those guns they just slaughtered us," Rain said.

"We did managed to steal some of their guns," Frost said pointing to the rifle and three handguns they have taken off of the soldiers they managed to kill. "The Mist ninjas who were still fighting, tried to fight using stolen firearms, but the Romans seem to fight better when they're facing foes armed with guns."

"That's because they been train to fight that way," the Hokage said.

"We wish to join your village to fight these invaders," Rain said.

"Fighting against the Romans won't be easy win or lose. I have been reading up on the history of the Romans and they always pay back for any past defeats in blood. In the forest of Germany they lost three whole legions and the people that were with them to the tribes that made that place their home. The Roman for a century feared those woods and the people in them. Once they discovered gunpowder and learn to safely use it they came back hungry for revenge. The German tribes were slaughter, the survivors made into slaves by the Romans. We would have stood a fighting chance against them if they still use swords and shields, but guns allow any untrained person to kill someone of my fighting level. And just to let you know the size of the land of Germany is bigger then the whole of the Element Countries," Tsuande spoke up. She has been doing research on the Romans learning to read their writing and getting a copy of one of their history books.

"You have an idea how to defeat them?" Hokage ask.

"They have a long history of invading and winning, even if defeated they will come back to try again and again till they get it right. But, I can see that the Roman depending how badly they are defeated won't try again for a few years before trying again. The lost they suffered by the German tribes cause them to halt their invasion till they became stronger to do so, which took over a hundred years to do so. If we can manage to defeat them like that they might be scared to fight us till some time has past. Using that time we can study their weapons and train using them," Tsuande said.

"You mean with what's left of us," Jiraya spoke up. "From the spy network I have the Roman's have dug in deep in Waves. That fort of theirs won't be easy to breach, they have replaced all the wooden parts with stonework now. And it won't just be the Roman's we're also have to deal with all the missing ninjas that have joined them. There are hundreds of them now and that's not counting the ones from Orochimaru village."

"If we fight we're going to need to have an alliance with the other villages to do it. Like us their lords have all but stop funding them since the Romans came," the Hokage said. With the present of the Romans the bandits that use to supply missions to the ninja villages have been dropping down to almost nothing. As the Romans are cheaper to hire then the ninjas are, the people who could afford their services no longer needed them.

"We're also going to need the other ninja villages jinchuuriki to fight the Romans. They're the only ones that the Romans aren't willing to fight as they told us that," Tsuande said.

"Jiraya has the Toad prophecy say anything of our chances?" the Hokage ask.

"Still the same only if Naruto using the power of the fox, will the ninja world will be save," Jiraya said .

"We have sacrificed too much to let it end like this. If the Romans win it means that all the sacrifices have all been pointless," Hiashi spoke out. The thought that his brother giving up his life, would be made meaningless thanks to the fact that the entire ninja way of life would be made worthless thanks to the Romans. And then there was that Armadillo summon who was all but giving away their sage power away. All the summons of this land would only give you their sage power only if you pass a test where you either pass or die. If it was that easy to gain sage power from other animal clans outside the element countries, there be no way they'll be able to beat the Romans.

"Naruto is with his parents in the main fort where we can't reach them easily. From the reports before they left, Minato and Kushina have given up trying to teach him anything to do about being a ninja. They're just treating him like a non ninja and it seems to be working as he's showed accepting them near him unlike before. All we have been doing is trying to bride him with ninja things," Tsuande said.

"My daughter Hinata, she seems to have a crush on the boy. She can be used to lure him back to the village," Hiashi said.

"Does he even know her?" Jiraya ask.

"Wait this could work. Even if it fails at least we have an idea of what's happening in the main fort. We send Hinata to the Romans as a hostage to show we're not going to attack them," Tsuande said reading about it in the history books.

"We must all must hide the plan to strike back till we're ready to fight," the Hokage said. While hiding in plain sight is a small hummingbird listening to everything.

!

In the Roman main camp -

Drake still felt strange ever since he made the contract with the V-Rex. The tyrant lizard king was impress with him showing no fear in front of him. So much that he granted him the sage power of his clan. And so far only a small handful of other Romans have impressed him enough to give them a contract. All of whom served on Skull island and handle it better once the giant V-Rex appeared in front of them.

He's heading to Frank's lab to talk to him about summoning more animals. The ninjas who are able to summon animals are now working on summoning more animals to make a contract with. One of the engineers have already made a contract with a Beaver summon and after proving himself by helping to build a dam, was given the sage power of the Beaver clan. Now the engineer is better at building things out of wood. A soldier is now has the sage power of the Porcupine clan, he's able to summon armor covered spikes like that of a porcupine. Several other soldiers are trying out flying thanks to the Bat clan sage power, they gotten it after they gave the fruit bat summon strawberry jam which the bat went nuts for. With the summons from other lands being able to give them their clan sage power, it's going to be a much easier time to take over. (1)

As he neared the lab he saw that Frank is talking with Minato and Kushina. He's been talking with them a lot going over the sealing jutsu they used on Naruto. From the last report he read, Frank was shock seeing that the seal had an opening in it that while allowed the demon's power to be used, created a weak spot in the sealing. (2)

"So you wanted to turn your son into some kind of Ninja Messiah? Even if the exact events that could turn Naruto into what you want him to be, are realistically too impossible to occur?" Frank ask Minato and Kushina both looking shame faced when their plan was said out aloud.

"That was our plan," Minato said as the path of forgiveness from their son is still a long one, with many hardships that nothing their ninja training has ever prepared them for. For Naruto isn't a ninja in training who they could win over by showing him ninja tricks, he's a normal child now who can blame all the problems of his life on them.

"At the time we were sure that the village would follow our wishes," Kushina said as their gamble just failed in the worse way possible.

"You can't force or make someone into a messiah, it always ends in failure. Besides those kinds of people are self made, or have what they actually done, be stretch to make the person look better than they really was," Frank said.

"It happen before?" Minato said.

"In the Christianity faith their messiah according to the records we have on him, isn't the flawless man his followers make him up to be," Frank said.

"Ah yes him. Good guy but not the flawless image those of the faith make him out to be. My forefather who was station in the city he was killed in and kept a written record of the events there," Drake said stepping in the room.

"Really your forefather saw what really happen and not just a book a follower wrote 200 years later?" Frank ask.

"Yes that kind of faith you can't use any logic or think for yourself. It's only has followers in the lower classes. Since for people who aren't just looking for easy answers there are just too many holes in the stories," Drake said.

"Like the flood story is just based off a story of a man and his family who were swept out to sea on a boat. Not to mention that just two of every animal is just impossible to house in ark of the size it said to be in the book. The food and the water the animals need to survive. Or it would led to a massive inbreeding that anyone who raise animals knows what happens with that," Frank adds.

"It's a reason it's slowly disappearing," Drake said. (3)

"Drake what do you want?" Kushina ask seeing that the general of the Roman forces wouldn't be here in person without a reason.

"I'm here to talk with Frank but since both of you are here as well and are summoners you should hear this too," Drake said. "Simply put we need more summoners to summon animals so we can make contracts with."

"Are all the animals you been summoning just been giving their clans sage power?" Minato ask. As the summons he's use to, would never give the sage power just like that. All the test of the ninja summons is either pass or die.

After seeing Naruto and the Roman soldiers gaining the armadillo sage power, he tried it himself. He found the test brutal as he had to wear a heavy suit of armor from head to toe, but also climb up the steps of the pyramid taller then the Hokage mountain. But he had to do it under his own power no chakra and in a time limit. The armadillo clan did help the ones who failed and allowed them to retake it when they're ready. If given a choice between that and the Toad's sage test, he would choose the armadillo sage power over that of the Toad's. He guess the summons just take from the ninja culture, with their pass or die way of training.

"It's a useful tool for us. It just makes it easier for us. Many of the animal clan are willing to give us their contracts and sage power for less then what it would take with the ninja summons," Drake said.

"Reminds me of the Umbra witches who use to operate as you ninjas do. Killing a vast number of witches to pass a single one. And even then the magic they use it was either do it right or die," Frank said.

"What happen to them?" Kushina ask.

"We simple killed them all. They were never more then a few hundred at the most," Drake said.

"The problem with such a specialized way of life, is that once some new players come into the game and don't play by the same rules. Everything just falls apart," Frank adds. (4)

"We will help in the summonings," Minato said.

"There is also another matter, it's about Orochimaru. He can't be trusted," Kushina said.

"I'm aware of that fact. I met enough people like him before and can handle him. Besides many people who are once enemies are now apart of the empire. And I would like to be done before the lords get here," Drake said.

"Wait? The lords are coming here?" Minato ask.

"Yes they have decided to join the empire as the cost between maintaining ninja village or supplying and paying taxes to the empire. The empire is just cheaper and does the job of maintaining order better," Drake said.

"Oh," Minato said. He remembers how the soldiers at the fort would go out when they hear about bandits, they don't wait to get paid they just go and do the job. The soldiers told him that it's their duty to protect the people and don't need to be paid by them to do so. Looking from the common people's view having train soldiers who will protect you and not having to pay them to do so looks pretty good then paying a ninja to do the same thing.

"I won't be able to help. I need to save my strength for the resealing," Frank said.

"Resealing?" Kushina ask.

"Yes, I'm going to break the seal on Naruto and seal the demon for good this time," Frank said.

!

Elsewhere in the fortress -

In Crocker's office the Governess is busy looking over all the valuable resources that the empire would be able to use. On her desk are the listings of the mines and metals that are mined. There is aluminum, coal, gold, silver, copper, iron and other metals that would fuel the machine of the empire. Off the coast are rich fishing grounds and whale pods. Vast forests that can be use as lumber, new crops to be exported. Then there were the advance technology that this land has, in terms of medical and other fields. Yes once they have the books and the people with the know how to build and maintain them, the empire will greatly expand on the knowledge they will gain here.

'The animal husbandry that the ninja clans use to breed war animals can be use on farm animals," Crocker thought to herself as she's trying to figure out how to use the ninjas skill in other then warfare. It's one of the reasons why the new recruits are used in construction and farm work, not only to build up their strength but also teach them some job skills when they're not in the army anymore.

'Most of the ninjas slaves are going be useless applying their ninja skills for normal work. Well they can be used in the blood sports,' Crocker thought to herself.

'The lords are coming soon and we need the fort ready for them,' Crocker thought as she looks over the reports of the building of the fort. Almost all the construction work is now done with, all that's left is the details. One of the ways to maintain order in a new land is make the new people want to live the Roman way of life. And when enough time has pass the children who grow up living that kind of life won't be just willingly give it all up for the sake of the old ways that only the older generation remembers. (5)

'The ninjas won't just give up and find another way of life. No they're going to fight tooth and nail.' Drake and his soldiers will just have to hold out fighting the ninjas till the second wave gets here,' Crocker thought to herself. Yes the ninjas only think they have a chance against them only because they only see the scout force for the main invasion.

!

Later that day -

Frank stood in his lab having finished the seal magic using his own druid magic and the sealing jutsu that Orochimaru showed him, he's ready to free Naruto of the demon fox. He doesn't have the mirror or a statue that are design to seal away demons as that knowledge to do so is unknown to him and he doesn't have the tools either. So he has to make do with what he has at hand.

"This will free me of the demon?" Naruto ask as he sat in the runic circle drawn on the floor.

"Yes it's not the one that will get rid of the fox for good. But it will do in the meantime till the ship to sail back to the empire is ready," Frank said turning to the statue of a nine tail fox he had made, that's covered in runes, in a disk shape. (6)

"I'm ready," Naruto said.

"Good," Frank said as he pick up a staff and began the spell.

He began chanting causing the runes of the circle and the statue to glow. Frank doesn't have the right tools for the flawless seal but the demon won't be able to free himself under his own power. The seal that was place on Naruto on the day of his birth was broken, before the fox demon could free itself completely. Frank stuck his staff into the red aura that surrounded Naruto as the fox demon tried to free himself, with a quick motion Frank shove the demon aura into the statue. Bonding the demon fox with the statue, till a flawless one could be made back in the empire lands.

"No, I was so close!" the demon fox scream in it's new prison. He found he couldn't move but he could see and talk.

"I have bonded you to the statue. Now listen good, I know about your type of demon. A demon made of pure energy who is very hard to kill, but you can be killed. The demons I have read about when they die they do come back but always different from who they were before. Their bodies are the same but the mind controlling it is different. For when a demon dies the personality that was in control dies and a new one takes over. Now if the statue is broke you will die but will comeback to life later but with a different mind. Which means you the being you are right now will die and, I'm sure you don't want to lose who you are do you," Frank explain to the demon.

"No one has ever killed one of my kind before," the fox said.

"Not here they haven't as they want you alive to use as a weapon. We Romans on the other hand will just go for the kill," Frank said.

"If, I really do die. I won't be me anymore?" the fox ask.

"Yes so do be careful. This seal is the best, I can do with what, I brought with me. It's was design to kill demons that were made out of water or something that solid attacks wouldn't work. Work well but when it was used on energy demons it did kill them but they just came back with a completely different personality," Frank said.

"We're finally talking face to face," Naruto said looking at the statue with the demon sealed inside of it.

"Yes we are," the fox said. "Your parents were fools to think you could be the hero of the village."

"We agree on something," Naruto said.

"So what now?" the fox ask.

"You're going to stay as a statue till a flawless prison can be built for you. Unless of course you're willing to work with us," Frank said.

"Work with you Romans? You think, I would ever help you? I will just kill you all," the fox said.

"It's either that or be sealed away in a mirror. When you look into a mirror and caught something in the corner of your eye? Well that's one of the demons of your type that was sealed away for good. He's trap in every mirror with no way for him to ever pull enough of himself together to be free," Frank explains.

"So it's either work with you Romans or be sealed away forever?" the demon fox said.

"It will be awhile before we can sail to the empire so think it over," Frank said.

"Might as well," the fox said while trap in statue form at least he could see the world and talk to people instead of the sewer that he was trap in.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Ideas for animal summons would be nice. Give the animal and what the sage power does to the user and what kind of test they have to go through to get it. Remember unlike ninja summons it's not sink or swim kind of testing.

2 - One reason why the Roman's sealing works better is because the seal is one solid piece. While the ninja one has an opening that lets the demon's power be used, in other ways it's a doorway. And that's why all the seals that the ninjas use are flawed as all of them are designed to allow use of the demon's power. While the Roman's just make it a flawless seal with no openings or any way to use the power sealed inside.

3 - Because Rome never fell or suffered defeats or force to spilt into two, Christianity is just one of many faiths in the Empire. Since it's never made into the main faith of the empire, the faith remained centered around the lower classes. In my fic faiths are losing followers as people don't have to put their faith into an all powerful being for answers. As most people won't just blindly believe in what someone say is true without proof first. With no dark ages to fuel fear, people don't need something greater then themselves to believe in, or that a better life awaited for them in the afterlife, as living in the dark ages is called the dark ages for a reason. Also Rome once it's clear that a cult is only there to make money, or even think the cult is going to be a problem later on, they will quickly stamp the cult out as that's what they do.

4 - All the ninja are very specialized in the way of the ninja. To the point that expect for the samurais and the few guards seen protecting the lords, there isn't any other fighting force but ninjas. Crippling overspecialization is a major fact of life in the Naruto's world as that's how many of the animes and mangas are written. Like the card dueling mangas and anime, sure it's cool but how card dueling skill really help the hero if the bad guys just decides to either fight hand to hand or pull out a gun? In a real world fight who would you bet on the guy who trained all his life to be a fight or the guy who is wearing metal armor which is covered in spikes and is armed with a one-handed chainsaw and a gun?

5 - That's one of the reasons why Rome was able to last so long in real life was because for many of the people that conquer. The Romans gave them a better way of life then they had before. Like many people like going on camping trips but few would want to live like that for the rest of their lives when they know there's an easier way of life for them.

6 - The fox statue is like that of Shendu in Jackie Chan Adventures.

!


	25. The Hostage

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Hostage –

Hinata rode in a carriage as she was taken to the main Roman camp, where she'll be given over as a hostage. Hinata was kept in the dark for her true purpose as a inside spy for the Leaf village. All she knew was that the Roman's with their victory and the utter destruction of the Mist Village one of the 5 strongest of the ninja villages, which sent shockwaves through the Element countries. To show that they wouldn't attack them, the clan elders are sending Hinata one of the noble houses of the village as a hostage.

Marching along side the carriage are several ninjas with the three younger ones who will act as Hinata's hand maidens. Besides the men who was go back to the village, the ninjas that would be staying with Hinata are women. They would be spying on the Romans and to use their charms to get the men to talk. With the defeat of the Mist ninjas the Leaf ninjas know that they can't just rush into the fight. They're going to have to gather as much information as they can about the Romans.

They need as much as they can get as a few days ago the Fire Lord sent a message to them that he'll no longer need their services and be cutting off all funding to them. In fact all the Lord's of the land are siding with the Romans for they saw that they offer better protection and cheaper then the ninjas. The way of life for all the ninjas of the Element Lands are in dangers. Many of the other villages are blaming the Leaf, as what has happen there quickly spread causing the Fire Lord's standing to fall because of the mistreatment of Naruto, and because of that his parents, Minato and Kushina left the village with their son to join the Romans. Many of the lords felt that the ninjas have been given too much freedom to do what they wanted for too long, and that they cost too much to maintain.

The letter that the Fire Lord sent said plainly that the time of the ninja is over. They're too romanticized as being defenders of their countries, as they only care about their villages. The Romans have a higher culture, technology but also will bring peace for the lands and just not the people who could afford to hire the ninjas. And that he won't have to put up with the ninjas bullying and doing whatever they want, they're no longer the only military force he can call upon for protection.

As they neared the fortress the ninjas saw how much the Romans had altered the landscape to suit their needs. Small forts and towers dotted the field surrounding the fort protecting the bridge connecting Land of Waves to the mainland. The parts facing the sea also had protection from attack, even if the ninjas aren't known for sea invasions. In all the Romans after gathering information on the way the ninjas fight, had plan and built their defenses to stop them. Hinata wonders how long the ninja villages be able to fight the Romans before they fall.

!

The Roman Main Camp -

The forest around the main camp have been clear for 6 miles around, within the effected range of the cannons and machine guns. They even altered the landscape to make it easier to spot targets, hills were flatten, rocks removed or destroyed, plants like bushes and tall grasses. The ninjas that have join the Roman's help in the defenses and pointed out how ninjas would sneak into a fortress and the engineers built countermeasures to deal with the problems. The Romans have two fortress, one on the mainland protecting the bridge and one on the island of Waves.

The two remaining members of Akatsuki, Itachi and Kisame scanned the land surrounding the fortress. They have been keeping low since the other members where killed by the Romans with the help of Butcher. Even without Butcher's chakra sealing jutsu, both of them have been watching the Romans and know that the other members would have died fighting them all the same. The advance weapons and the sheer numbers of the Romans would have overwhelmed the members of Akatsuki in the end. All Butcher did was made sure there weren't any loses on the Roman side. The sheer military might that the Romans have is greater then any in the Element Countries, as they already discovered that the first wave is nothing more then a scouting force. The true invasion has yet to begin.

"We should join the Romans. It's just two of us now," Itachi said to Kisame.

"Just like that?" Kisame ask.

"You seen how powerful they are. Getting filled with lead will kill either one of us. The weakest soldier they have can kill us with those guns of theirs," Itachi said.

"Good point. But wouldn't that give the Leaf hunter ninjas the location to find you?" Kisame ask.

"Your home village tried that with Zabuza and look what happen to them," Itachi said.

"At least, I don't have to worry about Mist ninjas tracking me anymore," Kisame said.

"Besides there's no point in fighting them, it be a losing battle. The new summons that the Romans have been using and the sages power they're getting, is making them too powerful. Those Bears and Wolves summons are we saw yesterday are just as big as the red toad," Itachi said.

"And that dragon creature and that huge ape," Kisame said remembering seeing those two huge summons bigger then anything he has ever seen before. "Those summons also all but giving their sages power away, while, I can name all the people who do have sage power from the summons found around here."

"We should just join them and survive as we always have," Itachi said as he began to walk towards the fortress with Kisame behind him.

!

Inside the Fortress -

The party of Leaf ninjas made to Waves and the Romans knew they were coming as a letter was sent ahead of them. The ninjas crossover the bridge past the main fortress and move onto the island of Waves. While most of the army is on the mainland around the fort, the island of Waves is being transformed into an island fortress. This is where the governess Crocker is housed, near the harbor that once belonged to Gatuo.

On the island, Sakura who remembered what the village had look like before was amazed at all the improvements that were done in such a short time. The dirt roads are now paved, stores have more things on sale, the people look better fed and have a sense of hope. Seeing this made Sakura realized why so many non ninjas see living under Roman rule would be better then under how the land is run now.

The Leaf ninjas were lead past the village to a walled off compound, near the island fort, the compound use to be use to house Gatuo's men. Now turn into the housing for Hinata and the ninjas that be staying with her. And standing in the courtyard is Drake with a squad of soldiers

"Greetings Leaf ninjas," Drake said to the party.

"Hello," Hinata said as she steps out of the carriage dress in the best clothes that her clan have.

"I hope that you will enjoy your stay here," Drake said.

"I'm sure, I will," Hinata said.

Drake look over the ninjas that came with Hinata seeing that many are women and three of them are around, Hinata's age. Then he turns his attention to the carriage. "You can come out, I know that the Leaf would have sent more then just this."

Stepping out of the carriage Jiraya faced Drake. "How did you know, I was there?"

"You ninjas aren't that easy to figure out. I knew that since both Naruto's parents aren't with you Leaf ninjas anymore that only you and that woman, would be the only family left loyal to the Leaf. But of course calling you his godfather or that woman as his godmother is just in name only," Drake said.

"I'm here to give him the power of the Toad sage," Jiraya said. For the ninja world to survive Naruto would need the power of the Toad sage to do it.

"Since you must be living in a cave. Let me explain that Naruto already has the power of a sage from the armadillos. Why would he want something when he already has something just like it?" Drake ask.

"Because it's the power that he needs," Jiraya said.

A large ball came crashing down in front of Jiraya surprising him and the Leaf ninjas behind him. Unrolling Naruto revealed himself to the Leaf ninjas, the armadillo like armor encased his body. Jiraya wonders how powerful the armadillo sage has as besides the armor the user doesn't have that much increased chakra.

"Why would, I care about a sage power that only you have managed to earn by passing the do or die test?" Naruto ask.

"Naruto, the toads are willing to just give you the power without going through the test. Just comeback to the village," Jiraya said.

"Like the toad power is that powerful," Naruto said.

"It's the most powerful of the Element lands," Jiraya said.

"Then why don't you prove it," Drake said as he pointed to a stone circle in the courtyard. "I have a sage power too. We both use them and see which one is stronger."

"You have sage power?" Jiraya ask wondering what animal Drake made a contract with. "Fine, I accept."

"The rule is to stay in the circle and no cheating by using summons. We fight till one lands outside the ring or when one is too injured to fight," Drake said walking into the circle.

"Agree," Jiraya said stepping into the circle.

"You may go first and show us the power of the toad sage," Drake said.

"Fine by me," Jiraya said unleashing the sage power.

Jiraiya took a number of toad-like traits as the Toad Sage power took over his body such as his big hands or his skin. His appearance was altered: his nose grows bigger and gains warts, he gains excess hair, and toad-like eyes. Further transformational attributes includes him taking on a toad-like stature and the lines on his face become much thicker, taking over each side of his face. Making him look like a human on its way of transforming into a toad or the other way around. The Leaf ninjas could feel the power coming off of him, this is the first time they have ever seen the power of a sage besides the ones that Romans at the camp have been using.

"So that's what the Toad sage power looks like," Drake said seeing Jiraya transformed into a toad like form.

"Yes this is the strongest sage power of all the summons of the Element Countries," Jiraya said wanting to amaze Naruto with the power the toads are offering him.

"You and the other ninjas know so little of the world outside the Element Countries. Let me show you all that the Toad sage power is nothing. For besides you how many people have actually used it before? That power is nothing more then the prize that no one has ever won before, making everyone think it's amazing only when it's finally won it turns out it's nothing but the hype that made it amazing in the first place. Let me show you a sage power of the V-Rex," Drake explains as he transforms before the crowd. (2)

His body became bigger, his skin transforming into that of a reptile, and face lengthening into that of lizard that none of the ninjas have ever seen before. When the transformation ended, Drake looked at least partly like some kind of a dinosaur though not one that has ever walked on the face of the Earth. The 12 foot tall creature Drake has become is pale colored; its pebbled flesh is a tanned color. Drake has no tail but has the thick skin and powerful legs of a dinosaur. Drake has small eyes and a heavy and rounded snout of a carnivorous dinosaur such as a V-Rex or a Velociraptor. Drake also has long and thickly muscled arms and hands with slender grasping fingers. As impossible as the sage mode sounds it looks like the mutant offspring of a man and a dinosaur.

"One sage power would transform me into a toad like human and the other transforms me into a giant lizard man. Yes, I can see that the toad sage power is so much better," Naruto said flatly to Jiraya who is staring in shock and awe at the transformed Drake.

"I will defeat you," Jiraya said forcing his fears down as he throws several kunais at Drake. Which just bounce off his thick hide.

"Rule one when fighting a V-Rex, their hides are thick and dense. I seen soldiers waste hundreds of rounds just trying to kill one," Drake said as he went on the attack.

Jiraya had to use his speed and jumping abilities to stay out of Drake's reach. Before, Jiraya saw in the general a veteran of many battles who would know how to fight against any foe, even ones that he hasn't fought yet. Like a hunter with long years of experience under his belt, facing a new animal he would use what he has learn from hunting other animals to hunt his new prey. And that's what Drake sees him as.

In his transformed state, Drake is bigger, stronger, and faster then he was in his human form. It reminded him of him chasing a small child, as Jiraya is now much smaller then he is, but unlike dealing with small children running underfoot, Drake didn't have to make sure he doesn't step on him. And because Jiraya couldn't leave the ring, he couldn't use his faster speed to get away.

Jiraya on the other hand felt like he's trying to wear down a mountain by one raindrop at a time. His strength and power has been increased but he hasn't fought anyone else who also can use sage power, as few ninjas have ever managed to pass the training from hell needed to prove to the summons to gain the power. He had thought that the summons that the Romans are using with the sage power all but being given to them, would be weaker then the harder to get ninjas ones. But what Drake said that the harder to get sage power of the ninja summons is nothing but hype, fighting against Drake with his own sage power is starting to make a believer out of him.

Blows that would kill a normal human were launch by Jiraya at all the spots that would be lethal. But on the dinosaur sage mode Drake, his blows did almost no damage to him. While Drake on the other hand has no problem in hurting him, as Jiraya's clothes are cut revealing bloody claw marks where he was hit. Jiraya also had to duck or jump away whenever Drake tried to clamp his powerful jaws on him. Drake sent Jiraya flying with a punch that broke several of his ribs, with him landing outside the ring.

"This fight is over," Drake said transforming back to human.

"No it isn't," Jiraya said getting back up.

"You're in no shape to fight most of your rib cage is broken. This fight isn't to the death," Drake said.

"And you're just embarrassing yourself," Naruto said. "I can already see that the Toad sage isn't that powerful."

"Naruto you are the one in the prophecy who will end the cycle of hate in the ninja world," Jiraya said.

"I will just not in the way any of you ninjas want. I simple do nothing and under the Roman's rule there be no longer a need for ninjas or people with demons sealed inside of them to be use as weapons for ninja villages who treat them like crap," Naruto said.

"Mistreating the most powerful living weapon you have and that when shit hit's the fan, you badly need them to fight for you. I'm sure they will always remain loyal even with their mistreatment," Drake said.

"And I'm not loyal and think of anyone in the village worth dying for," Naruto said.

"Please Naruto comeback to the village," Jiraya said lifting his hand to Naruto.

"No," Naruto said pulling out his gun and fires a bullet into Jiraya's hand leaving a hole in the middle.

Jiraya screams clutching his right hand. The rest of the Leaf ninjas stared in shock seeing what Naruto just did. Some of them look ready to attack Naruto, but stop themselves seeing the soldiers around them aiming their weapons at them.

"Do you get it now. You never cared about me. You lie to yourselves that maintaining your spy network was for the good for all. But you never cared to take care of me your godson for all those years. You only care now that I'm needed and that you need the weapon back," Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto and his parents are under my protection. If, I find them missing or acting strangely and find it's caused by a jutsu. The surviving Leaf ninjas will be joining the slave ranks," Drake stated.

"We understand," Jiraya said knowing fighting the Romans as they are now would just end with the Leaf sharing the same fate of Mist.

"The ninjas that aren't staying with lady Hinata must all be gone by noon tomorrow," Drake said taking his leave of the ring as the Leaf ninjas attended to the wounded Jiraya.

!

Elsewhere -

In Crocker's office the governess is meeting with the two remaining members of Akatsuki, Itachi and Kisame. They had watched the fight between, Jiraya and Drake from a window. Both of the ninjas were amazed how powerful the V-Rex sage power is compared to the Toad sage power. Drake became a juggernaut, everything Jiraya used on him, was like rain on a mountain.

"As you just saw while we're still new to chakra and summoning. We're quick learners," Crocker said to the two.

"What did he had to do to get that power?" Itachi ask.

"Something brutal but since he already survived living on Skull island and impressed the V-Rex summon he gain the power. Unlike the sink or swim task that the ninja summons have for those who want their power," Crocker said.

"Which is why we're siding with you Romans," Kisame said.

"We can use you two," Crocker said as the little bird that's spying on the Leaf is revealing what they're planning.

"You're going to go to war with the Leaf?" Itachi ask.

"No they're going to go to war with us. And we're going to beat them when they launch their attack," Crocker explains. "Drake displayed his power to give the ninjas phase and have something to think about. It might even make them see fighting use would just spell doom to them in the end."

"You Romans are really sure of yourselves," Kisame said.

"Of course we are. We have a long history and face things that no amount of warfare would be able to handle. Like when the market drops and we have a financial crisis, or if a new pledge comes along. We endured those hardships and we're not about to fall over just because of a few ninjas who want their little world to remain the same," Crocker said.

"They're not going to roll over either," Itachi said.

"I know. But breaking the will to fight is a trademark for us Romans," Crocker said in a calm voice. Making both ninjas wonder what the Romans are planning to crush the ninja villages will to fight.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Remember in this fic the ninjas are being shown exactly how they would work in the world. The romantic of the ninja way is torn down and show how brutal it really is and how the surrounding villages would fear them. And how many of them would be happy seeing them gone. They no longer have to live in fear that because of a mission their lives would end or because they couldn't pay bandits would destroy their village. The ninjas are like the medieval knights without being romanticized as many would be like what you find in a violent gang. For most people having ninjas around would be like living somewhere where violent gangs fight each other all the time.

2 - The reason why Drake's clothes still fits him when he transforms is the same reason why some ninjas can transform into giants and their clothes and things they had with them turn giant size too. Like in One Piece where some powers should logically destroy the clothes of the users, it doesn't as it would cause the person to become naked. And, I'm not going to write a fic where people using powers destroy their clothes forcing them to fight naked.

!


	26. Cage

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Cage –

Inside her room of the compound she is housed in during her stay as a hostage. It's in good conduction and well stock with supplies, that is heavily guarded by soldiers behind a wall built around the compound. There are four guard towers that over look the wall giving a good view what's going on in the compound. With all kinds of jutsus place on the wall of the compound the ninjas couldn't leave without alerting the soldiers.

Hinata was keeping herself busy as she learns the history of Rome and it's people. What got her interest is the 'Great Person' project started after Ms. Padway began the program to look for more people like her, with the spark. They also look for any documents from the past of 'Great Persons' of the past. They found texts from an ancient Greek name Archimedes, a mathematical genius, about a hundred years ago. Things that the thinkers of Rome were trying to figure out was all there written down for them by a man hundreds of years ago, who figured it all out. They found the manuscript little over a hundred years ago and made many advancements in sciences. (1)

Hinata look into one book with the bios of two living Great Person's living today. One is a man name, George Washington Carver whose genius is in the peanut. Hinata was surprise by a man being a great person because of a nut but reading into it she saw he help improve the soil after cotton fields were attack by beetles. Then when people switch to planting peanuts but when it came to harvest and there was too much peanuts just to eat. He went and invented hundreds of ways to use the peanut, using every single part of the plant. He also came up with a way to use the oil of the peanut to fuel machines. The peanut oil is the new energy source to fuel the industrial areas of the empire. (2)

Then there is the man responsible to giving power to all of Rome, Nikola Tesla. He created a power network that powers almost all the cities and towns of the empire. While in the Element countries only have power for those who can afford it. The book didn't cover much about him as he's still new and the book was only printed last year. He's the one who improved on the Hephaestus limbs, and allow the people who use them have more control then the old models. He figured out how to use the electric current in the human body to work better with metal replacement parts. He also claim to one day provide free power to all. (3)

Hinata realized that even if the Romans are lacking in some fields of sciences they're making it up in other fields. They're not as advance in electrical power because unlike in the Element Countries they're not pouring everything in a small place like a ninja village but spreading it out so everyone can use it. Running water, electric power, paved roads, and other things common in a ninja village but all but unheard in other villages. Only the capitals of the countries have the same level of technology as a ninja village. But even then almost all the resources of the country goes into running the ninja village. Hinata could understand why the Fire Lord decided to cut off funding and supplying the ninja village as it's a drain on the country resources that only serves one purpose. And even then the ninjas charge so much that only the rich and a village pooling all their money can afford to pay them.

Rome the heart of the empire is a massive city that there is nothing to compare it to in the Element countries. Is where the heart of industry is located at, as many of the major production companies are based there. The royal family rules the empire there and their power is kept in check by the sheer bureaucracy that runs the empire. It's nothing like what Hinata learned about in her studies. But it is a talent based system where even if one came from a noble family they wouldn't get a position in the government unless they can do the job. Unless they can strike at the heart of the empire the Romans will never stop, and reading the map of the known world, Hinata saw there's a massive landmass and two oceans between the Element Countries and the heart of the empire.

"What are you reading?" Sakura ask as she enters the room. She, Ino and Tenten have been assigned to be Hinata's hand maidens. With the ninja exams being canceled because the Lord's of the Element Countries have either like the Fire Lord cut off funding their villages or still funding them but only half what they were giving them before. The ninja teams have been disbanded till things could be sorted out.

"The Great Person project that the Romans use to build their empire, improving their culture and technology. By finding people who have the spark that makes them great thinkers. "It doesn't matter what background they are from, as long as they will give something to the culture of the Roman empire they'll be sent to special school for the gifted," Hinata said.

"Really?" Sakura ask.

"Yes they have them develop technology that will help or will so in the future. According to this book some technologies are so ahead of the times, that even if it's been invented the need for it isn't there or it just cost too much to make," Hinata said.

"Oh really?" Sakura ask as gathering information on the Romans is the reason why she's here.

"There is this horseless carriage that was build years ago but no one thought of it much till. Someone invented a smaller and lighter stream engine like the ones in the trains of Land of Snow. Now they're starting to appear everywhere. Some are even being run on peanut oil or are electric," Hinata explains.

"You know Naruto is working on one of the farms that the Romans have setup. He really has a green thumb," Sakura said.

"I hope he'll find a better life," Hinata said.

"Hinata don't talk like that you know your mission is to talk Naruto into coming back to the village.

"Yes but how do you ask someone to go back to a place that only brought him pain?" Hinata ask her.

"We have to if we're going to save our way of life," Sakura said.

"It is our way of life and it's one that Naruto wants nothing to do with or his parents," Hinata said.

"The older are the ones who are going to be handling them," Sakura said as the older women that are protecting Hinata all use to be friends with Minato and Kushina. But Sakura already knows that's a dead end as all of Naruto's parents old friends had tried to talk with them before they left. All of them rejected as their so called friends abandoned their child when he needed someone to be there for him. As far as Minato and Kushina care none of their old friends from the Leaf village are their friends anymore.

"With the power of their guns and that they're now have summons and sage powers. And you saw how powerful Drake is," Hinata said.

"You're talking like there's no chance for us to beat them," Sakura said.

"We can beat them. But can we do it again and again?" Hinata ask as that's what the Roman's do. Fail the first time they just keep on trying till they get it right.

"We just have to keep our spirits up even if it looks like there's no hope," Sakura said.

"That's the reason why, I admired Naruto. No matter what happen to him he keep on smiling and kept on trying. Till everyone learned that he has the demon sealed inside of him and he lost all hope when people openly started seeing him as the demon," Hinata said.

"I know, I should have seen him as Naruto and not let my fears get to me. So stop bringing it up," Sakura snaps.

"It's not my you should be saying that too," Hinata said.

"Talking to Naruto is like talking to a wall. He won't talk to anyone from the Leaf. Plus we can't leave the compound without an escort," Sakura said as she and the other women have been counted and being kept within the walls of the compound. Which is being guarded by soldiers and the ninjas that have joined them.

"Which is why anytime we see him we have to try to talk to him. If not then you know what will happen," Hinata said.

"Yes but we're going to be ready to face them unlike the Mist," Sakura said.

"Hopefully we might be able to talk with the Romans and might come up with a agreement instead of us fighting," Hinata said as she's going to be dining with the governess Crocker. She hopes she learned enough in high stake dealings in the clan to be able to keep up with the deal making that the Romans do.

!

In Crocker's chambers -

Crocker look over the two clans that abandoned their villages to join the Roman side. The clans are small and often sent on mission that few of their clan ever come back from. They also place on teams that often fail to pass the ninja test because the more higher rank clans band their children together while leaving the smaller clans to be put together in a team that often fail. Hearing about the Romans and their willingness to take in ninjas and what happen to the Mist Village because they sent hunter ninjas to attack the Mist ninjas that had joined them. Many of the smaller and less well to do clans are now leaving their villages to join the Romans for a better life.

"You members of the Kouga and the Iga clans want to join my side," Crocker said looking over the four people in her dining room.

They're sated in Roman style chairs that you have to lay on. She had invited two members of each clan to meet with her, as unlike the ninjas before of just one missing nin, it's a whole clan, well what's left after they escape with hunter ninjas chasing them. So she wanted to make a good impression on other clans who thinking about switching sides. Her personal slaves have prepared a Roman style meal, and she even ask if any food would be harmful for them before they began to eat.

The head of the Kouga clan Gennosuke, is an idealist and scholar who believes in looking to the future instead of being dominated by the past, Gennosuke views the pursuit of any grudge to be an ultimately pointless and self-destructive practice. In addition to his skill with the sword, Gennosuke wields a power passed down his bloodline called Dojutsu. A hypnosis technique, Dojutsu allows Gennosuke the ability to reverse the homicidal intent of anyone who meets his stare directly effectively causing them to kill themselves instead of him.

With him is an extremely attractive woman as well as an expert combatant (she carries a shikomizue in her walking cane and is highly adept at shurikenjutsu), Kagerou's sensuality is her deadliest weapon as her breath becomes poisonous when she's sexually aroused, an ability passed down by her mother. She's deeply and madly in love with her superior and cousin Kouga Gennosuke. But due to Gennosuke's feelings for Oboro and her own technique, she's unable to be with him either emotionally or physically; resulting in a jaded persona filled with envy and bitterness.

On the other side of the table is the head of the Iga clan a young woman name, Oboro. Who ascends to leadership following the death of the other leaders of her clan. Born with "mystic eyes," Oboro has the power to neutralize the techniques and special abilities of any ninja who meets her stare directly. This power is constantly in effect and has the potential to affect both enemies as well as allies. Sweet natured with a gentle disposition, Oboro lacks any real talent for either martial arts or ninjutsu and is also a bit of a klutz. This has caused most of Iga to view Oboro as a black sheep, a fact she is painfully aware of.

With her is her bodyguard and confidant Akeginu. Who is more forgiving of Oboro's lack of ninja skills than the rest of their clan, caring for her almost as an older sister. A highly attractive woman, Akeginu is representative of the historically accurate version of the kunoichi in her ability to use her sex appeal against the opposite sex. In combat, her technique enables her to secrete blood from her pores which she can then squirt into an opponents face to blind them or to create a fine mist which grants her the cover to move and attack in complete stealth. Her technique can also be used to "tag" an opponent who specializes in covert movements.

Both of their clans left their ninja village and lost many of their clan members to the attacks from the hunter ninjas who went after them. Both of their remaining clan members reach the Roman held lands around the same time and the hunter ninjas wisely broke off their attack as they all knew what happen to the Mist Village. Also it seems that both clans have fought each other in the past and the hate is still there.

"Your two clans have a blood feud that has been going on for years. As long as your clans are working for us, the feuding will stop and to make sure there isn't any trouble. The Iga will be located on the north of the island with the Kouga. Both clans have lost many members during your travels to get to here. So it's in both clans best interest to not start the feuding here. And I can think of some useful things that you ninjas will be able to do back in the empire," Crocker explains.

"Yes we have lost too many during our escape," Gennosuke said.

"It's time to end this feud," Oboro said.

"Good because the clan that tries to start it. Will be joining the Mist ninjas as slaves," Crocker said. The ninja slaves have chakra sealing collars that kept them from using their ninja tricks, something that the learn to make from the ones that the Mist used to hold ninja prisoners.

"I understand," Gennosuke said as taking on a force that completely destroyed one of the strongest ninja villages, isn't a force to ever be taken lightly.

"We're too few to allow the fighting to continue," Oboro said.

Kagerou kept her peace as even if this is the prefect time to attack the Iga with such a weak leader leading them. They couldn't afford to have the Romans as their enemies as their old village had killed too many of their members during the escape. They will have to keep the impose peace that is being place on them.

Akeginu also had similar thoughts in her head. She knows that Oboro besides her eyes is a weak leader. But with all the clan heads dead she's the only remaining member of the main house. This peace being place on them would allow them to recover their loses and regain their strength.

"There's also another matter. I going to be needing medical ninjas or anyone who has training to meet with the doctors we brought over. While we're advance in some fields, the medical tools you ninjas created are more advance then ours," Crocker said.

"Really?" Oboro ask.

"They have to be for you ninjas to do what you do," Crocker said gaining the interest of all four ninjas.

"What do you mean?" Kagerou ask.

"Simple really. The female ninjas or kunoichis are quite a sight to behold, as many have bodies and looks that most women would love to have. Which the three of you must have special diets and medicines that help you three to grow your figures and maintain your looks longer. Which comes in handy to lure men into a false sense of safety," Crocker said having done research on the ninjas.

"Yes it's a normal training for women in our line of work," Akeginu said.

"You ninjas are like breeding fine horses who need special grains and years of raising to have a fine horse. Then there is also breeding taking the right male and female to breed together to produce a strong offspring. And to keep the investment in all the resources that is put in to keep the offspring in good shape for as long as they make it go, medical tools are created to do just that. Without the medical advancements you ninjas would be lucky to live to around 40 before all the aches and pains that your bodies have been put through hits you once you reach an age that won't allow you to walk it off as you did when you were younger," Crocker explains. (4)

"Yes that's one of the reasons," Gennosuke said.

"The doctors at hand need people who understands how the medical tools work so we can use them as our own. We Romans have a long history of taking ideas and tools from other cultures and using them," Crocker said.

"Like how you're using summons of animals that aren't found around here?" Gennosuke ask.

"Yes they're proving very useful and are more agreeable in the task to gain their power," Crocker said.

And what about the demons?" Akeginu ask.

"The fox demon is already been dealt with and it's simply the matter of finding where the others are to take care of them as well," Crocker said waving it off.

"You already took care of it?" Oboro ask.

"How are you keeping it seal?" Kagerou ask as sealing a demon is a hard task for even a seal master.

"It's easier then it seemed. For the seals you ninjas use have cracks in them to allow the power of the demon to be used, but a crack wall is always the spot one needs to put the pressure on to break it down. The seals that we use are prefect without any cracks as we're never foolish enough to think of using a demon's power as a weapon," Crocker explains.

"Then what are you going to do with the demons once you seal them away?" Gennosuke ask.

"Seal them in a block of concert and drop them in the middle of the ocean or bury them in the endless sands of the desert and just forget about them. We already done it before," Crocker said making the ninjas wonder what kind of people the Romans are to so freely give up power of a demon.

!

Elsewhere -

In the training dojo built for the ninjas Minato and Kushina are meeting with the missing ninjas who are now the Roman ninja task force. There are hundreds of ninjas that made up the task force, with more coming in as ninjas who wanted out from their village are escaping to join the Romans. Each of the ninjas have their own reasons to leave their village some good others bad.

Zabuza is made the leader of the ninjas with Arcanus, Narclastese, and Askari act as the captains of the force. Butcher preferred to work alone, only work with the ninjas when he has to, and that he didn't want to have a leadership position. Saying that he may have train to fight like a ninja but doesn't mean he's one, he just uses the same style to butcher them.

Drake is having the ninjas work with the metal smiths to mass produce chakra blocking collars. Also helmets that would protect the soldiers who wear them from any mind effecting jutsus. The ninjas also have been upgraded in protection as they're all equip with lightweight armor, that gives them more protection then the chain mails and vest that they're use to. They're also learning to use guns and combine them with their ninja skills.

"Minato, Kushina, I called you here to help train the ninjas who need help," Zabuza said to the couple as he watches some ninjas being told and shown by a Roman soldier how to maintain a gun.

"Train them in what?" Minato ask.

"How to fight against Leaf ninjas," Zabuza answers causing both former Leaf ninjas to take a breath in.

"Are we going to be fighting them?" Kushina ask gripping her hands. She hates her old friends for leaving her son and not helping him when he needed it.

"No preparing. Drake told me to get ready to fight the Leaf ninjas and you two would be able to tell us how to fight them and what weaknesses we can use against them," Zabuza said.

"What about the ones here?" Minato ask putting his hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her.

"The main reason why they're here is to spy on the Romans. They're be kept in the compound with escorted when they leave. You two should be aware that one of your son's old teammates is here. Her name is Sakura," Zabuza said turning his head to the two.

"The girl with the pink hair," Kushina said remembering seeing that girl around the camp.

"She and a few others are your son's old classmates and are here to try to talk him into rejoining the village," Zabuza informed him.

"Zabuza you're here," a man in a leather apron shouted as he runs over to him.

"What is it Piero?" Zabuza ask the Roman engineer assigned to help the ninjas.

"I have finish the new mask for you ninjas to wear," Piero said as he adjusted his glasses and handed out a skull like mask.

"This will help us?" Zabuza ask as he looks over the mask in his hands.

"The mask is constructed of a sturdy material that allows it to serve as conventional armor. The mask possesses a telescopic function, allowing the wearer to view far-off objects and target enemies at long range. When zoomed in, the lens also amplifies sound," Piero explains. (5)

"This will be very useful," Zabuza said finding the switch on the side of the mask the controlled the lens.

"What you want us to do about the Leaf ninjas trying to get close to our son?" Minato ask still holding his wife's shoulder.

"He is your son and you two do what you can to protect him. But remember unless the Leaf ninjas try something you can't harm them," Zabuza said.

"Don't worry about that," Kushina said her eyes burning for revenge.

!

Elsewhere -

At one end of the island a massive building project is near completion. A massive tower was built by workers around the clock. The tower would serve not only as a lighthouse but also as a radio tower to connect to the empire. The leaders of the empire would be very interested in the information about the new land. For that's the whole point of the first wave. To gather as much information as they could on the people of the new land, the layout of the land, and what to expect when the second wave hits.

Once the tower is complete and the radio reach the height needed to send a message over the vast sea. The second fleet that's being equip will learn all about the ninjas and how to fight them. The ninjas have no idea that the first wave is nothing more then hounds to find the strongholds, and the second is take care of them once they're spent themselves fighting the first wave. Leaving them weaken and more easier to handle, for the second wave to finish off.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – There is a book that could have changed the history of the World. To the untrained eye, it is nothing more than a small and unassuming Byzantine prayer book, yet it sold at Christies for over $2m. For faintly visible beneath the prayers on its pages are other, unique, writings - words that have been lost for nearly two thousand years.

The text is the only record of work by one of the world's greatest minds - the ancient Greek, Archimedes - a mathematical genius centuries ahead of his time. Hidden for a millennium in a middle eastern library, it has been written over, broken up, painted on, cut up and re-glued. But in the nick of time scientists have saved the precious, fragile document, and for the first time it is revealing just how revolutionary Archimedes' ideas were. If it had been available to scholars during the Renaissance, we might have reached the Moon over a hundred years ago.

The trail begins in the tenth century, when a scribe made a unique copy of the most important mathematics that Archimedes ever developed. For 200 years the document survived, but the mathematics in it was so complex that no one paid it any attention. So when one day a monk was looking for some new parchment - an expensive commodity at the time - to write a new prayer book, the answer seemed obvious. He used the Archimedes manuscript. He washed the Greek text off the pages, cut them in half, rebound them, and turned the Archimedes manuscript into an everyday prayer book. As he piously wrote out his prayers, he had no idea of the genius he was obliterating.

Several hundred years later, the Renaissance was under way. Scientists were beginning to grapple with new concepts, working out how mathematics could be used to explain the World around them. Little did they know that many of the problems they were just encountering Archimedes had already solved more than a thousand years before. So, tragically, they had to do that research all over again, setting back the development of science and technology immeasurably.

Then in 1906, in Constantinople, the document mysteriously turned up in a monastic library. An opportunistic scholar called Johan Ludwig Heiberg identified the text as Archimedes' writings. Although the Greek text was very faint, Heiberg was able to decipher some of it. What he found astonished him, and made the front page of the New York Times. He revealed that Archimedes' manuscript contained something called 'The Method', which showed not only Archimedes' final proofs, but for the first time revealed the process of how he went about making his discoveries.

2 - If George Washington Carver had put his mind into using the oil of the peanut as fuel, he could have done it. And cars would be running on peanut oil.

3 - Nikola Tesla (1856-1943): electrical genius, brilliant engineer, Mad Scientist, possibly asexual (or just celibate), pigeon-loving weirdo, and exceedingly poor businessman. Born in the village of Smiljan from Serbian parents (Austrian Empire at the time, Croatia today) and immigrant to the United States, Tesla is best known for his eponymous electrical transformer, the Tesla Coil, closely followed by his development of the first feasible alternating current power generator, ultimately built at Niagara Falls. Other patents of his include the equipment for radio, vertical take-off and landing, fluorescent light bulbs and a remote-controlled boat. (X-rays and quasars? Possibly.) However, a combination of poor business decisions, economic trouble, and pressures from archrival Thomas Edison eventually led to the end of his good fortunes, and he acquired obsessive/compulsive tendencies and other eccentricities. He ultimately died alone in a hotel room after failing to sell a giant Death Ray to the US government. It is safe to say that without this man, the 21st century would not exist as we know it. And hardly anyone knows him.

This Nikola Tesla is from the DC Elsewhere comic 'Age of Wonders'. And could the real Nikola Tesla could have build the machines that are in the comic? Well when people tried to see if his Tesla Coil could have work as he had dream it could, the problem is that all of them are too small to work as it should. So till someone builds a full scale coil no one will ever know if he could have made a wireless network years ahead of it's time.

4 - It does explains why the ninjas have modern day medical tools and medical ninja skills. As most athletes are lucky that once they reach 30 that their joints won't be giving them pain. Not to mention a hard living without medical care would age people, as before modern medical care people just didn't live that long, normally between 30 or 50. The ninjas created their medical tools and skills simply because it wouldn't do to have ninjas lasting for a few short years before they're burned out. As training ninjas to do their ninja tricks is a lengthy, demanding, and expensive process, which is why they need medical gear that would allow them to last longer.

5 - The mask from Dishonored.

!


End file.
